una aventura peligrosa
by Alfas y Omegas
Summary: Se trata de los secretos que esconde Humphrey y su familia. Humphrey y kate tendrán que hacer diferentes viajes y misiones para averiguar toda la verdad de Humphrey.
1. Un momento incomodo

** Una aventura peligrosa.**

** ALPHA AND OMEGA SON PROPIEDAD DE LIGATERNA.**

** Antes de comenzar les quiero decir que esta es mi primer historia que subo, me esforzare.**

** Espero que la disfruten.**

La historia transcurre cuatro meses después de los transcursos de la película.

Era un día soleado y todos en Jasper estaban haciendo algo mientras que yo estaba hablando con mis amigos

Humphrey: "Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar Kate" Les pregunte a mis amigos, con algo de preocupación

Tom: "no lo sé si bien", Le conteste sabiendo que se iba a poner como loca, pero no se lo quería decir por si se lo tomaba mal

Humphrey:"por qué lo dices" le Pregunte confundido

Tom: "por que dudo que permitirá que te alejes de ella por más de un mes", Le conteste sinceramente

Esteban: "a lo sumo te pedirá que la dejes ir con vos", Me metí en la conversación para que Humphrey no le hiciera más preguntas a Tom por que se iba a desmayar de la precio

Humphrey: "No, Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo" les dije en vos alta y decidida.

**Pensamientos de Humphrey.**

Mientras discutía con mis amigos, estaba pensando como le iba a decir a Kate que me iba a ir de viaje las montañas del este y que no volvería en un mes, si me pide que venga con migo no me resistiría a decirle que no, pero es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

**Fin de pensamientos de Humphrey.**

Gaby: "Hola, hay alguien" Le pregunte al ver que no estaba prestando atención, pase mi pata hay frente del así reaccionaba

Humphrey: "perdón es que estaba pensando" Les conteste dejando de pensar y volviendo a la conversación

Esteban: "supongo que en Kate y como decirle o no" Le pregunte suponiendo lo que pensaba

Humphrey: "si, es que no me puedo separar de ella soy muy feliz a su lado" le conteste un poco triste porque la iba a extraña mucho

Esteban: "ya lo sabemos, pero tienes que hacer sacrificios por su bien o no" le dije intentando levantarle el animo

Humphrey: "ya se, pero si Balto me pide que me más tiempo" Les pregunte a mis amigos ya sin saber que hacer, realmente no sabia como iba a resultar todo es, "que pasa si no vuelvo, si encuentro mas dificultados de lo que pienso" me pregunta sin para en mi mente

"así que se llama Balto tu amigo" le dije saliendo de unos arbustos detrás de ellos

Humphrey: "eh, Kate qué haces aquí" le pregunte muy nervioso, porque no savia si había escuchado la conversación

Kate: "vine a visitar a mi omega preferido"Le dije amorosamente, "y me entero que se va a ir" le dije con triste, "pero no entiendo por qué se iba a ir" pensé con muchísima tristeza y con algo de sospechas

Humphrey: "bueno te contare todo, solo quería discutirlo con ellos antes de irte a decírtelo" Le dije muy nervioso porque no savia como iba a reaccionar

Tom: "Chicos hay unos alfas por allá peleándose, vamos a separarlos" les dije a Esteban y Gaby para dejar a Humphrey solo

Humphrey: "Adiós chicos suerte" los salude antes de que salieran corriendo hacia la zona de alimentación

Kate: "me vas a contar" Le pregunte con voz demandante, y con un poco de molesta

Humphrey: "hace tres días llego un mensajero de la manada del sur, diciéndome algo muy importante "Le conté un poquito

Kate: "cuéntame" Le dije con una voz un poco mas calmada, Humphrey me estaba acariciando la espalda.

** Este es el fin del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

** ¿Que le contara Humphrey a Kate? ¿Como se lo tomara Kate? ¿Como seguirá esta historia?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguar mas y dejen sus comentarios para saber los errores que me quedan por corregir**

** Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

** Gracias.**


	2. La mentira de Humphrey

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

** Bueno acá esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

Kate: estaba esperando que Humphrey me contara por que se iba a ir y dejarme sola, "espero tu respuesta" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: estaba muy nervioso "Kate se merecía saberlo todo" pensé con determinación, así que decidí contarle lo que mas podía, "Kate yo me voy por un mes o más porque balto está muy grave y necesita mi ayuda" le comencé a contar,estaba muy nervioso pero intentaba disimularlo lo mas que podía, "ya que yo sé solo donde está la flor que necesita para preparar la cura" Le mentí convincentemente, "no me gustaba mentirle a Kate pero era necesario para su bien y el bien de la manada" pensé un poco preocupado

Kate: sentí como si me estuviera mintiendo, pero confió en él y en qué me decía la verdad "Humphrey" lo llame

Humphrey: "si, qué pasa amor" le pregunte mirándola a los ojos tiernamente, "si fallo nunca más la volvería a verla" pensé con tristeza

Kate:"porque no te puedo acompañar" Le pregunte aun sin saber por qué no quería que lo acompañara

Humphrey: "mierda me deja sin palabras" pensé molesto con migo mismo, sabía que tenía que elegir las palabras correctas porque sino ella me sacaría ventaja en la conversación y insistiría más en acompañarme, "piensa, piensa, piensa" me decía a mi mismo

Kate: "Humphrey estas" Le pregunte mirando cómo se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos

Humphrey: "perdón estaba pensando en que dirán tus padres Le dije mientras me sacudía la cabeza, respire hondo y le conteste,"Por qué corres el riesgo de contagiarte la enfermedad y solo abra cura para dos" Le dije mintiendo un poco mas aliviado y con un gran dolor por estar diciendo tantas mentiras a la loba que amo

Kate: "y que tiene que ver eso" le pregunte confundida.

Humphrey: "cuando tenga la flor voy a tener que entrar a la cueva y me voy a contagiar de inmediato, solo abra cura para dos ósea para mí y para balto" Le explicándome mejor, ya estaba mucho mas aliviado, ya tenia la escusa perfecta

Kate: cuando me explico entendí mejor, pero todavía tenía la sensación de que me mentía, "Está bien amor, pero por qué tardaras tanto" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "por que la flor está lejos y tardare en llegar hasta ella" Le dije, cuando mire el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, "Que te parece si buscamos algo para comer y vamos a la cueva" le dije cariñosamente

Kate:"muy buena idea" le dije un poco mas animada, íbamos hacer algo mas aparte de hablar sobre su partida, "te llevaras una gran sorprenda" le dije mientras una gran sonrisa crecía en mi rostro

Humphrey: Íbamos caminando hacia la zona de alimentación cuando nos cruzamos con Eva y Winston, "Hola Winston y Eva" los salude a los dos con respeto

Winston: "Hola Humphrey y Kate" Los salude normalmente.

Eva: "Hola cariño" salude a Kate mientras la abrasaba, luego mire a Humphrey y solo me limite a decirle "hola"

Humphrey: "qué haces por aquí" les pregunte respetuosamente, "realmente asusta Eva" pensé mientras un escalofrió corría por mi cuerpo

Winston: "veníamos por algo de comer y luego nos íbamos a dar un paseo" le conteste, "Ustedes que haces por acá" pregunte curioso

Kate:"venimos por algo de comer y luego nos vamos a nuestra cueva" le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando por 15 minutos hablando y Humphrey aprovecho para contarles que se iba a ir.

Eva: "parece que acá se dividen nuestro caminos" les dije porque ya aviamos buscando dos pedazos de caribú para comer cada pareja y cada uno se iba a su cueva

Kate:"adiós a los dos" los salude mientras nos dábamos vuelta con Humphrey para irnos a nuestra cueva

Humphrey: "adiós, ambos cuídense" me despedí

**Eva y Winston los despidieron y se fueron para su cueva mientras conversaban.**

Winston: "tú crees que Humphrey estará diciendo la verdad acerca de su partida" Le pregunte a Eva porque ella tenía una especie de dote que le decía si alguien mentía

Eva: "pues no mintió de lo que dijo así que yo le creo pero no del todo" le confesé media insegura, algo no me sonaba bien, "Pero si no llega a aparecer en un mes personalmente le voy a abrir el estomago, le sacare las tripas y de las daré a los buitres, luego le voy a cortar la cabeza y la pondré de trofeo en la entrada de la cueva" le dije tranquilamente mientras una gran sonrisa crecía en mi rostro

Winston: estaba en shock por lo que dijo Eva a pesar de que siempre dijera amenazas todavía no me acostumbro "guau todavía no logro acostumbrarme a esas cosas" pensé mientras un escalofrió corría por mi cuerpo, después de un ratito reaccione y le dije "el tiempo lo dirá" ,poco después llegando a nuestra cueva.

**De vuelta con Humphrey y Kate. (ya llegaron a su cueva)**

Kate: de repente mi estomago rugió y me sonroje, "ups" le dije avergonzada

Humphrey: "parece que alguien tiene hambre" bromee, mientras me reía entre dientes

Kate: me sonroje más por sus palabras, "vamos a comer" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando terminamos de comer nos acomodamos al fondo de la cueva

Humphrey: "buenas noches mi alfa hermosa"le dije tiernamente, mientras le daba un pequeño beso

Kate:"buenas noches mi omega bonito" le dije amorosamente, "a que hora partirás mañana" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "a la tardecita, así tengo tiempo de buscar algunas cosas y despedirme de todos" le dije antes de compartir un gran beso apasionado antes de caer dormidos.

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo, espero que le haya gustado y no se pierdan de los demás capítulos.**

**¿Que pasara si Humphrey no vuelve antes del mes? ¿Que le ara Eva? ¿Que sorpresa trama Kate? ¿Que pasara mas adelante?**

** Gracias por sus comentarios, por leerla y hasta el próximo capitulo. **


	3. Malos pensamientos y un ¿ESPIA?

** Una aventura peligrosa.**

** Bueno acá el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

** Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer los anteriores capítulos.**

Humphrey: "me desperté temprano" Cuando mire a mi lado estaba Kate tan hermosa como siempre, me levante con cuidado de no despertarla y me fui a la entrada de la cueva quería reflexionar algunas cosas que me perturbaban".

** P.V de Humphrey.**

Humphrey: estaba mirando como se asomaba en sol, "si Kate se merece saber toda la verdad de mi y que voy a hacer si necesito más tiempo de lo necesario", ese pensamiento me comía por dentro, sentía una gran ira, "porque justo a mi me pidió que lo hiciera, tiene a cientos de lobos para pedírselos y justo ami me lo viene a pedir" pensé muy molesto

Kate: me levanto porque sentía frió a mi costado, cuando mire entre ojos vi que Humphrey no estaba y comencé a ver para todos lados para encontrarlo, cuando lo vi estaba en la entrada de la cueva y por la cara que tenia estaba pensando algo muy importante

Humphrey: sentí un ruido detrás de mí y me voltee a ver que era, me sorprendió ver a Kate despierta a esta hora, "que haces despierta a esta hora" le pregunte pensativo y asombrado

Kate: "nada realmente no sé", Le respondí con voz adormecida, "tú qué haces" le pregunte temblando un poquito

Humphrey: "Kate estas templando, déjame ayudarte a calentarte" Le dije mientras me ponía a su lado, la abrase con fuerza y le di un beso en la boca, "Mejor" le pregunte cariñosamente

Kate: acepte el beso con gusto y me acerque más a él "mucho mejor" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "mejor vamos a dormir un poco, hoy tendré un día largo" le dije con un bostezo

Kate: "me parece bien" le dije con un pequeñito bostezo, lo abrase con fuerza y le dije suave en la oreja "me tienes que prometer algo"

Humphrey: "lo que sea" le dije con la misma suavidad

Kate: "que vas a volver lo antes posible y que me aras una sorpresa" le dije mientras cerraba los ojos para dormirme

Humphrey: "te lo prometo amor" le dije sinceramente, "y tu hazme otra" pensé un segundo y le dije "cuídate mucho y sueña con migo"

Kate: "te lo prometo" y cuando se descuido un segundo le robe un beso y le dije "hasta más tarde"

Humphrey:"igualmente" le conteste medio adormecido.

** Fin P.V de Humphrey.**

** Comienzo P.V de lobo misterioso.**

Sin saber que un lobo los observaba arriba de un árbol con una espacie de larga vistas, pero estaban hechos con madera y piedra, el lobo saco de un cinturón un aparato, apretó un botón y dijo con seriedad "atención base hoy el objetivo parte para las montañas en unas horas"

Aparato: "entendido, Charly en 10 minutos pasara el tren" se escucho por el pequeño parlante

Charly:"ok, estoy saliendo de inmediato, cambio y fuera" les dije antes de bajarme del árbol, empecé a correr a toda velocidad, pero cuando iba a salir del territorio vi un par de lobos patrullando de repente me escabullí en unos arbustos cercanos, "tengo que distraerlos un segundo para poder escapar" pensé con preocupación, mire mi mano que tenía un rejos y señalaba que eran las (06:54) "solo me quedan 6 minutos para poder llegar a las vías que están a varios metros" me dije con un poco de apuro mezclado con preocupación

Candó: "chicos ya cumplimos con nuestro deber hay que ir a reportarnos con Winston y a comer algo" les ordene mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cueva de la cabeza alfa

Charly: "perfecto es ahora o nunca" me dije en voz baja para que no me escucharan, espere un rato, cuando no había nadie salí corriendo a toda velocidad, "vamos, vamos, yo sé que puedo" grite emocionado, después de 4 minutos de correr sin parar llegue a las vías y justo estaba pasando el tren, vi un vagón abierto "perfecto" pensé mientras aumentaba mi velocidad lo mas que podía y saltaba cayendo mal en el vagón provocando que me resbale y golpee el pecho dejándome sin aire por unos minutos, "odio viajar en tren" susurre casi sin aire y sobándome el pecho.

**Fin P.V de lobo misterioso. (Charly)**

**Barias horas después con Kate y Humphrey ya se avían levantado y desayunando, Humphrey se estaba preparando para el viaje.**

Kate: "que se supone que es lo que tienes en la pata" le pregunte curiosa y sin saber que era

Humphrey: "es un rejos sirve para saber la hora y aparte me sirve para alumbrar de noche" le conteste mientras se lo mostraba

Kate: "y de donde lo sacaste" le pregunte con una risita, sabiendo que ayer se había ido a donde estaban los guarda bosques

Humphrey: "digamos que lo pedí prestado a alguien" le conteste mientras me sonroje levemente porque se lo había sacado a los guarda bosque

Kate: "está bien, cuándo partes" pregunte un poco triste

Humphrey: "en media hora quiero despedirme de mis amigos y de mi amor" le dije amorosamente mientras la besaba.

** Bueno acá termina este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Por que mandaron a vigilar a Humphrey?** **¿Kate lo dejara ir o se arrepentirá? ¿todavía Kate sigue pensado la sorpresa? (del capitulo anterior) ¿Como seguirá la historia? ¿Que aventuras le aguardan a los lobos de Jasper?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguar lo que sucede, y no se olviden comentar que les pareció la historia.**

**Gracias por leerla y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Una aparición inesperada

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten y gracias a alpha y omega s que me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de algunos errores.**

Humphrey: Media hora ya tenía todo listo para salir, ayer aparte de "pedir prestado" el rejos saque un par de cosas más: una mochila llenas de cosas que no se que son, un cinturón y una parte de auto que me pidió balto."Kate ya está todo listo para irme" le dije con tristeza y temor de demorarme más.

Kate: "buena suerte amor" dije sinceramente "y acordate de nuestra promesa y cuídate muchísimo y te voy a extrañar mucho" le dije con un poco de tristeza pero no tanta porque tenía un sorpresa preparada.

Humphrey: "obvio que me voy a acordar de nuestra promesa y te espera la mejor sorpresa de todas las que te ice"le dije con amor y riéndome un poquito por que en un mes y medio era el cumpleaños de Kate.

Kate:"¿de qué te ríes? le pregunte curiosa.

Humphrey: "de nada hermosa solo me acorde algo que hicimos con los chicos "dije eso para disimular. "llego la hora de irme adiós a todo "los salude sabiendo que los extrañaría un montón. "Un momento me acorde de algo Kate" le dije amorosamente.

Kate:" ¿Qué pasa Humphrey?" le pregunte confundida.

Humphrey:"esto hermosa "le dije dándole un gran y apasionado beso, para mi fueron horas besándonos pero solo fueron 4 minutos.

Kate:"guau! Es el mejor que es tenido "le susurre al oído porque me dejo casi sin hablar.

Humphrey:"le alegra que te guste cuando vuelva vas a tener muchos mas "le dije muy tiernamente.

Kate:"ahorita tengo una razón más para esperarte" le dije sensualmente y guiñándole un ojo.

Humphrey:"okis ahora sí que tengo más razón para llegar lo antes posible "le dije amorosamente antes de empezar a caminar. después de salir del territorio me dirigí a las vías del tren e empecé a caminar hacia el sur después de caminar por más de 2 horas sin parar estaba exhausto.

"valla no puedo creer que el mejor alfa de la historia reciente este agotado por caminar 2 horas seguidas" me reí fuertemente. "la vida de omega te a arruinado te dije que te vinieras con nosotros y te unas a nuestra manada pero tú con tus caprichitos de nena y esa tal Kate te han arruinado realmente eres una vergüenza" fui duro y sincero con el por qué quería que reconociera sus errores.

Humphrey:"YA CALLATE" grite muy enojado y gruñendo ferozmente. "tú no tienes derecho de entrometerte en mi vida ya me aleje de ustedes y de ti padre" grite aun más fuerte. "y ya sal de esos arbustos quedas muy mal" le ordene, pero al ver que no salía grite más fuerte "SAL DE AHÍ BLACK".

Black:"tranquilo hijo ya salgo es que me atore" le dije riendo entre dientes mientras me desataba la pata que tenia enredada en el pie, "Humphrey no te importaría ayudarme un poquito" le pedí calmado y amablemente.

Humphrey:"valla si no estoy yo te morirías "le dije mientras me acercaba a donde estaba. Cuando llegue quede horrorizado por lo que vi.

Mientras tanto con Kate.

Kate:"acaban de escuchar eso "les pregunte a Candu y a mika.

Mika:"parecen gritos y de Humphrey" le dije asegurando.

Kate:"y que esperamos para ir a ayudarlo "les pregunte enojada.

Candu:"Espera que falta Eva y sally" le dije respetuosamente.

Mika:"y a un viejo lobo que sabe en camino "le añadí.

"Pues yo estoy acá igual que Sally "le dije saliendo de atrás de unos árboles. "y por los gritos no son de ayuda son de enojos" le conté para que estuviera tranquila.

Kate:"aaahaaa" grite del susto que me dio. "no vuelvas a hacer eso Li" le pedí entre jadeos.

Eva:"Kate estas bien "le pregunte tocándole la espalda.

Kate:"aaahaaa" grite de vuelta por la impresión de que apareciera de la nada.

Sally:"ya por favor déjenla de asustar "les pedí amablemente.

Garth: Estaba riendo sin parar por que Kate se avía asustado con unas pavadas.

Lilly:"de que te ríes" le pregunte inocentemente.

Garth:"Aaahaaa" grite mientras saltaba del susto, cuando caí pise mas y me resbale haciendo que callera al frente de Kate.

Kate:"JAJAJAJA" me reí lo más fuerte que pude del,"y después quien es el que se asuste por unas apariciones" le pregunte riéndome fuertemente.

Garth:"Bueno ya basta" pedí muy avergonzado.

Kate:"está bien" le dije parando de reír, "ahora ves que no es divertido reírse de los demás" dije riendo entre dientes. "¿Lilly tu también vas?" le pregunte emocionada.

Lilly:"si hermanita si se trata de la familia yo voy" le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Garth:"si Lilly va yo también" le dije mientras tocábamos narices con Lilly.

Eva:"bueno que estamos esperando vamos ahora o que "les pregunte ansiosa por que quería encontrar a Humphrey con alguna otra loba para poder saltar sobre él y lentamente abrirle en estomago y sacarle las tripas y dárselas a los perros, después cortarle lentamente el cuello.

Kate:"hay alguien" pregunte

Eva:"perdón hija estaba pensando" le dije mientras una sonrisa malévola crecía en mi cara.

Dave:"pues vamos" les dije mientras salíamos en el camino iba saludando mis amigos omegas, seguimos caminando hasta salir del territorio "bueno ahora veamos a donde se fue Humphrey" les dije mientras levantaba mi nariz y daba una olida al aire bien fuerte, "bueno es por aquí" les dije señalándole a las vías del tren.

Kate:"a ver si entendí dices que se tomo el tren" le pregunte a ver si era haci.

Dave:"no, lo que dije es que se fue por las vías" le aclare "ahora sigamos" les ordene , caminamos hasta que llegamos a las vías del tren de ahí olfatee para encontrar el camino, "parece que se paró ahí y busco algo" les dije señalando a un árbol que en la base tenía un hueco.

Eva:"no sabes lo que busco" pregunte viendo el lugar.

Dave:"Realmente no pero es medio grande y también algo metálico" le dije.

Kate:"como sabes tanto" le pregunte curiosa.

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿por que humphrey quedo horrorizado?¿como sabe tanto Dave?¿que pasara cuando encuentren a Humphrey?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo y si les gusto la historia comenten.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Respuestas,un mal entendido y el peligro

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

Dave:"como se tanto" pensé "pues cuando era más joven yo era la mascota de los humanos y mi dueño era policía y a mí me entrenaron como rastreador" le conté.

Kate:"y que haces aquí" le pregunté confundida.

Dave:"en un procedimiento por accidente mordí al capitán del equipo" le conté con tristeza, "después de eso me trajeron aquí y encontré a su manada y decidí unirme como no sabía cazar ni nada me hice omega" le termine de contar.

Kate:"aaahaaa" realmente no savia que decir.

Dave:"sigamos adelante no deben estar a mas de 4 km" les ordene mientras empezaba a cogear.

Kate:"ok todos vamos" les ordene.

Eva:"y como sabes que está a 4 km" le pregunte confundida.

Dave:"después le cuento ahora debemos seguir" le dije seriamente.

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey:"pero que te paso papa" le pregunte viendo horrorizado como tenia cortes, golpes, sangre por todo lados y lo que más me impacto fue la cortadura en el cuello

Black:"estaba paseando por mi manada cuando escuche "(tos muy fuerte y largando un poco de sangre)"disculpa" le dije forzosamente.

Humphrey:"quieras o no iras a mi manada pero antes déjame revisarte y ponerte algo en el cuello" le dije mientras abría la mochila y sacaba unas vendas, después de revisarlo note que tenía algo muy peculiar tenia cortes en lugares clave (para que no se pudiera mover y que se desangrara lentamente) , le coloque la venda en el cuello y con cuidado lo levante y lo puse en mi espalda, una vez asegurado le susurre "por favor aguante no me dejes otra vez" después de susurrarle empecé a correr a todo mi velocidad.

Black:"parece que te juzgue un poco antes" le dije débilmente.

Humphrey: cuando lo revise y le puse la venda lo carge y empece a correr hacia la manada.

De vuelta con Kate y los demás.

Dave:"viene alguien corriendo rápidamente" les dije prestando más atención de donde venia el sonido "todos escóndanse al parecer no es un lobo es muy grande" le ordene.

Eva:"y a mí que me importa le voy a hacer frente ustedes escóndanse maricas " le dije poniéndome en posición defensiva.

Garth:"yo te ayudo Eva" le dije a ver si me podía acercarme mas a ella haci me aceptaba "en lo personal estaba muerto de miedo pero Lilly no se merece a un cajón de compañero" pensé con determinación.

Lilly:"buena suerte Garth" le dije inocentemente mientras le daba un beso rápido.

Kate:"Dave quédate detrás mío yo te cuido" le dije pero al ver que no avía respuesta mire atrás y no lo vi "Dave a donde estas" le llame preocupada.

Dave:"Kate estoy acá arriba no te preocupes por mi ahora escóndete" le dije de arriba de un árbol estaba preocupado por los demás porque era algo que nunca avía escuchado y era aterrador.

Kate:"está bien Dave pero te cuidas" le dije seriamente "Lilly y Sally vengan con migo nos esconderemos detrás de esas piedras" les dije corriendo hacia donde se ubicaban.

Lilly:"está bien ahí voy" la seguí hasta las rocas.

Sally: solo asentí y las seguí.

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey: "vi a unos lobos muy particulares me parecían familiar savia que en algún lado los avia visto" pensé con rapidez "padre agárrate bien porque vamos a saltar un poco" le dije mirando a los lobos, pero era muy raro porque tres se fueron detrás de unas rocas y otro arriba de un árbol era imposible atacarme de ahí y los otros dos estaban en posición defensiva como si los estuvieran atacando.

Eva:"en cuanto llegara esa cosa" le pregunte.

Dave:"en un minuto si sigue ese ritmo" le conteste.

Eva:"está bien" le dije calmada "Garth ponte un poco más lejos por si acaso" le dije riendo un poquito.

Humphrey:"ya casi llegamos falta poco" le dije a mi papa mientras me preparaba para saltar.

Black: "está bien" le dije débilmente.

Eva: "me corrí un poquito para atrás por que sea lo que sea estaba por saltar" pensé mientras me corría.

Humphrey: Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca dije en vos alta "ahora agárrate fuerte" empecé a ir a más velocidad.

Garth: me sorprendió lo rápido que aumento la velocidad "Eva es muy rápido" le dije preocupado.

Humphrey: salte en una pequeña piedra mientras giraba en el aire, pude distinguir una pata que venía hacia mí.

Garth: "es muy grande" pensé preocupado mientras retrocedía y lanzaba un ataque.

Humphrey: con facilidad lo esquive y caí atrás de él y rápidamente le di un golpe mandándolo a mas de tres metros, rápidamente corrí y noquee al otro con un rápido golpe.

Garth: "guau es muy rápido y fuerte" dije mientras recuperaba el aire ya que me avía pegado en el estomago.

Humphrey: "ya basta sean quien sean" grite "no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado o peor" seguí gritando.

Kate: apenas escuche su vos pare las orejas "Humphrey" grite con alegría.

Lilly: "espera Humphrey no es grande, ni fuerte y menos rápido" le dije pero ya era demasiado tarde ya estaba corriendo hacia él.

Humphrey: pare las orejas cuando escuche mi nombre, mire hacia los costados y vi a Kate corriendo hacia mí.

Kate: cuando llegue lo abrace con fuerza y le dije con alegría "me da gusto verte de nuevo"

Humphrey: "a mí también me da gusto verte" le dije mientras le daba un rápido beso "ahora no tengo tiempo tengo que llevarlo con sally" le dije mientras lo señalaba y me ponía en posición para correr.

Sally: "yo estoy acá" le dije saliendo con Lilly y caminando hacia él.

Humphrey: "que alivio verte" le dije mientras dejaba con cuidado a mi padre en el suelo "necesito que lo ayudes urgente está mal herido" le dije preocupado.

Kate: "quien es el" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "después te explico ahora necesita ayuda" le dije seriamente "Sally ven aquí de inmediato" le grite.

Sally: "nunca lo vi haci a Humphrey" pensé mientras corría "que le paso" le pregunte media apurada.

Humphrey "no lo sé, pero ayúdalo" le dije seriamente.

Sally: procedí a revisarlo "no puedo hacer nada sin mis cosas necesitamos llevarlo urgente a la manada" le dije nerviosa.

Humphrey: "que estamos esperando vamos" le dije mientras ponía a Black en mi espalda, "Garth ya deja de lloriquear y lleva a Eva" le ordene.

Kate: cuando mire a donde estaba mi mama la vi noqueada en el piso "que le paso" le preguntado preocupada y asombrada.

Garth: "Humphrey eso le paso" le dije medio nervioso.

Humphrey: "vamos ahora después discutimos y explicamos lo que paso" le dije muy serio y preocupado.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la manada urgente, a Lilly, Garth y a Sally le costaba mantener el ritmo de Humphrey y Kate.

Dave: "hola hay alguien" pregunte todavía arriba del árbol, pero al ver que no me respondió nadie"carajo ahora me voy a tener que quedar acá hasta que aparezca alguien" dije con un suspiro.

Humphrey:"Kate no notas que nos olvidamos de algo" el pregunte pensativo.

Kate: "yo también noto lo mismo pero no sé que es" le dije pensándolo mejor.

Sally: "Humphrey no puedes bajar el ritmo" le dije entre jadeos fuertes.

Garth: "tú de qué te quejas" le dije sarcásticamente "tú no tienes que llevar a Eva encima" le recordé.

Sally: "tienes razón pero tú eres alpha y yo omega" también le recordé "según lo que se los alphas se la bancan a menos que sean maricas" le dije burlonamente mientras me reía.

Lilly: "Humphrey tiene mejor forma de lo que parece" le dije extrañada.

Sally: "eso note" estando de acuerdo con Lilly "pero puede ser la adrenalina" le dije pensativa y eso me dio una idea para burlarme de Garth "Garth" le llame.

Garth: "que pasa" le dije respirando pesadamente.

Sally: "un omega tiene mejor forma que tu" dije entre carcajadas.

Garth: eso me hiso enojar en serio "te demostrare que no" le dije decidido a ganarle a Humphrey.

Kate: "después discutimos eso" le dije enojada "ahora estamos en una emergencia" les recordé.

Después de correr por más de 3 horas por fin llegaron a la cueva de Sally con excepción de Lilly de Garth que se quedaron en la frontera sur.

Sally: "ponlo por allá" le dije entre jadeos y señalando el lugar.

Humphrey: asentí y lo deje donde me dijo "necesitas que te ayude en algo" le pregunte.

Sally: "si ya que no parecen cansado ve al lago y llena ese volt con agua" le dije.

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije mientras cogía el volt y me iba corriendo hacia el lago mas cercano.

Kate: "cómo te llamas" le pregunte al extraño lobo.

Black: "me llamo Black" le conteste "y seguro te preguntas de donde conozco a Humphrey o no" le dije.

Kate: "como lo sabes" dije sorprendida.

Black: "tu cara lo dije todo" dije riendo entre dientes, "pues yo soy el padre e Humphrey" le conté.

Sally: estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de contar "es serio es el padre" pregunte sorprendida y sin poderlo creer.

Black: "si en serio" le dije asintiendo, mientras me sentía mas y mas cansado "díganle a mi hijo que..."

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo espero que lo Allan disfrutado, no se les olvide dejar comentarios para ver tal la historia.**

**¿Qué pasara con el padre de Humphrey? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Kate y Sally con lo ocurrido recién? ¿Cómo se lo tomara Winston al ver a Eva noqueada? ¿Lilly y Garth llegaran a la cueva de Sally? ¿Garth le podrá ganar a Humphrey?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, hasta la próxima.**


	6. el secreto revelado,y una historia!

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Lilly: Estamos en la frontera sur con Garth intento recuperar el aliento, "valla como pudo aguantar tanto Humphrey" le pregunte sorprendida.

Garth: "no lo sé pero después de esto dudo que se levante en varias semanas" dije riendome poquito.

Lilly: "jajajajajajaja parece que tu tampoco" le dije mientras veía como les temblaban las patas.

Garth: "JAJAJA que graciosa" dije sarcásticamente.

Candu: "que hacen acá no se iban de viaje" les pregunte, pero cuando mire atrás de ellos vi a Eva desmallada, "que paso con ella" pregunte curioso.

Lilly: "Humphrey la noqueo en una pelea" le explique rápidamente.

Garra: "que Humphrey hiso que" pregunte sin poderle creer lo que avía dicho.

Garth: "lo que Lilly dije" le repetí.

Candu: "eso es imposible" me negué a creerles, porque si Eva agarra a Humphrey lo destriparía en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

Garth: "me hacen el favor de ayudarme a llevar a Eva a la cueva de Sally" les pedí.

Candu: "está bien pero si me cuentan bien lo que paso y necesito mas testigos para saber si es verdad o no" les dije seriamente.

Lilly: "está bien" les dije riéndome "ahora vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde" les dije inocentemente mientras empezaba a caminar.

Los cuatro lobos empezaron a caminar a la cueva de la sanadora de la manada. En el camino se encontraron muchos amigos, conocidos y todos les preguntaban que le avía pasado a Eva.

Winston: Cuando iba por el territorio vi un alboroto, me acerque a ver por qué era y me encuentro con que Lilly, Garth, Candu y Garra llevando a Eva desmayada, "que paso aquí" grite bien alto para que todos me escucharan.

Garth: todos nos miramos con preocupación, "hola señor lo salude respetuosamente" pero con la mirada que me dio, retrocedí lentamente.

Lilly: "papa después te explicamos tenemos que llevarla con Sally" le dije ignorándolo "vamos" les dije a los demás, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir.

Winston: "espera ahí Lilly" le dije poniéndome en su camino, "me cuentas ahora lo que paso" le ordene.

Lilly: "vamos a la cueva de Sally y ahí todos te explicamos" le dije pasándole por el lado, realmente estaba muy cansada para perder mi tiempo paliando.

Todos caminaron por el territorio hasta la cueva de Sally.

Winston: Cuando entre vi a un lobo que nunca he visto en la manada, pero no parecía en buen estado "quién es y que le paso" pregunte desde el exterior de la cueva.

Sally: "ahora no es momento de preguntas estamos ocupadas intentando salvarle la vida" le dije apurada.

Humphrey: alcance a oír la conversación entre Winston y sally, rápidamente corrí hacia el interior de la cueva "como esta" pregunte muy preocupado por el estado.

Sally: "me temo que no bien" le dije mientras limpiaba todas sus heridas, pero cuando le levante una de las patas traseras vi una gran cortadura, "Humphrey puedes dejarme el agua ahí y dejarme trabajar" le pedí.

Humphrey: "NO! Yo me quedo aparte se algo de medicina" le dije mientras le ponía me desinfectaba las manos para ayudarla.

Sally: "está bien sabes desinfectar y parar una hemorragia" le pregunte esperando que la respuesta sea NO.

Humphrey: "SI" le conteste mientras les decía a los demás "pueden dejarnos trabajar" luego me dirigí a Winston "Winston no te preocupes Eva va a estar bien solo la noquee por unas cinco horas" le dije mientras lo corría.

Winston: "que isiste que" grite.

Kate: "papa ven afuera te contare todo" le dije mientras me lo llevaba.

P.V Kate.

Estábamos yendo a buscar a Humphrey porque tenía una ligera sospecha que me mentía, haci que le pedí a Dave un amigo de Humphrey que ayudara a ayudarlo ya que es el mejor rastreador de la manada. Después de convencerlo le avise a Sally por que conociendo a Humphrey siempre se golpea con algo, pero luego se sumo Garth, Lilly y mama.

Winston: "todavía no me cuentas como tu mama resulto noqueada" le dije sentándome.

"espera se paciente" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado "caminamos hasta que llegamos a un bosque bastante denso, Dave nos aviso que venía algo muy grande y a gran velocidad" le dije mientras recuperaba el aliento, "yo, Lilly y Sally nos escondimos detrás de unas rocas mientras que mama y Garth se quedaron para protegernos" le conté.

Winston: "y que paso entonces" pregunte curioso.

Garth:"la cuestión que eso grande y velos era Humphrey, cuando nos vio empezó a saltar y yo lo ataque pero él me esquivo y me pego mandándome a varios metros" le conté.

Lilly: "luego salto de vuelta y noqueo a mama sin previo aviso" le termine de contar.

Kate: "reconocí a Humphrey y lo fui a calmar" le aclare.

Winston: "y ese lobo quien es" les pregunte.

Humphrey: "mi padre y le pido permiso para que se quede aquí mientras se recupera" le dije saliendo de la cueva.

Winston: "tú padre" pregunte sin poder creerlo.

Sally: "pues si es su padre acabo de tomar muestras de sangre de los dos y coinciden" le dije limpiándome un poco de sangre de la cara.

Winston: "y porque nunca nos dijiste que tu padre estaba vivo" le pregunte curioso.

Humphrey: "por que corría peligro de que me descubrieran" les conté.

P.V normal.

Winston: "quienes te descubrieran" pregunte aun mas confundido.

Humphrey: "pues yo no soy de esta manada como saben" les conté, "según lo que Winston les conto me encontró" vi como todos asintieron "bueno mi padre me hiso prometer que me quedaría aquí hasta que pasara la guerra entre las manadas Nacoor y Centinela" le explique, "cuando Kate fue a convertirse en alpha me vinieron a buscar para entrenarme y convertirme en alpha nivel Sentinel" (En Cuatro rangos más elevados que alpha).

Winston: "alpha nivel Sentinel" pregunte sin saber que significaba.

Humphrey: "es mucho más elevado que el de alpha" les explique, "no se ustedes pero yo tengo sueño" les dije con un bostezo, pero cuando mire a mi alrededor solo Winston y yo estábamos despiertos. "Kate despierta vamos a nuestras cuevas " le dije mientras le movía suavemente la cabeza , "Winston ni una palabra de lo que te acabo de decir" le susurre seriamente. Al ver que Kate no se despertaba la cargue con cuidado en mi espalda me tome rumbo hacia nuestra cueva, después de caminar por diez minutos por fin llegamos, la deje con cuidado en un rincón y me saque la mochila, el reloj y el cinturón y me acomode a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, no muy temprano en Jarper los alpha ya estaban regresando con la casería. El un bosque muy lejos de la manada un lobo seguía colgado en un árbol pidiendo ayuda.

Dave: "ayuda, ayuda, ayuda" grite con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie me escuchaba ya me estaba dando por vencido de que nadie vendría a ayudarme.

Humphrey: me levante temprano y muy alterado por que ya me acorde lo que nos aviamos olvidado, con cuidado me levante y fui por algo de desayunar. Cuando volví me puse mi mochila, mi cinto y mi rejo, aparte de eso empaque un pedazo medio grande de caribú, con cuidado me acerque a Kate que se veía muy hermosa y le susurre "vuelvo en un rato ahí te deje el desayuno y te amo mucho" la ultima parte se la dije amorosamente, le di un beso en el cachete y Salí de la cueva en dirección de las vías del tren, como quería llegar lo antes posible empecé a correr q media velocidad.

Dave: ya avían pasado más de dos horas y seguía gritando para que alguien me escuchara, "parase que estoy condenado a morir en este árbol" grite muy fuerte y triste.

Humphrey:"tan rápido te das por vencido" le dije mientras sacaba una cuerda de la mochilá.

Dave: cuando escuche esa voz mis esperanzas se reemplazaron, "gracias a dios que apareciste" le dije muy feliz de verlo.

Humphrey:"nunca abandono a un amigo" le dije sonriendo "ahora átate con la soga y suéltate despacio" le indique.

Dave: hice lo que me dijo pero no le tenía mucha fe, "estás seguro de que no se romperá" le dije mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Humphrey:"cuando te he fallado" le pregunte.

Dave: "emmm! Déjame pensar CASI SIEMPRE" le grite la ultima parte.

Humphrey: "vamos fueron tonteras" me reí nervioso.

Dave: "AJAJAJJA si tonteras" dije sarcásticamente, "recuerdas la ves que atropellaste con tu trineo" le recordé muy enojado.

Humphrey: "Si!" le dije riéndome entre dientes.

Recuerdo del accidente:

Humphrey: era mi primer invierno cuando descubrí que la nieve aparte de helada era resbaladiza, "se me acá de ocurrir una idea" dije en vos normal, "pero como no tenía amigos en ese entonces me sentía solo y me tenía que divertir solo" pensé con mucha tristeza, haci que me subí a una pequeña colina donde no iba nadie y encontré un pedacito de corteza que solo entraban dos lobos, La cogí con mi boca y la puse en la orilla pero cuando me senté, sentí toda la nieve fría "aaaha esta helado" dije mientras intentaba calentarme mi colita, después de un ratito tenia me cola calentita y ya avía sacado la nieve de la corteza, haci que me senté y empuje cuando iba llegando al final de la colina se cruzo un lobezno de color marón oscuro con pata negras y orejas blancas, "cuidado" grite pero ya era demasiado tarde, me lo avía llevado puesto con trineo y no dure mucho arriba por que se trabo con una piedra haciendo que volara y cayendo de cabeza a la nieve helada "aaahaa esta fría" dije mientras sacaba la cabeza de la nieve, luego me acorde del lobezno que atropelle, y Salí corriendo a donde estaba pero cuando llegue me resbale haciendo que callera en un charquito de agua helada, "NO!" dije en cámara lenta antes de aterrizar en el charco "por que me pasa esto a mi" grite muy enojado y temblando violentamente.

Dave: al fin pude sacar la cabeza de la nieve, cuando mire vi a un lobito todo mojado templando "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado.

Humphrey: "si pero tengo mucho frio" le dije mientras me castañeteaban los dientes.

Eva:"que paso aquí Dave" pregunte al ver que un lobezno estaba todo mojado.

Dave: le conté todo lo que paso, "que aras Eva" le pregunte al ver al lobezno.

Eva: "lo puedes llevar a lo de Akela y Humphrey ten más cuidado la próxima" le dije mientras me iba.

Dave: "hola me llamo Dave y vivo en la cueva de allá" me presente mientras le señalaba la cueva, "vamos a lo de Akela haci te de algo para el frio" le dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantar.

Humphrey: "me llamo Humphrey y vivo en la cueva de allá solo" le dije con un poco de tristeza, "vamos a lo de Akela" estuve de acuerdo con él.

Dave: "te puedo hacer un pregunte" le dije nervioso.

Humphrey: "si cual es" le dije sonriendo.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo Allan disfrutado.**

**¿Qué le preguntara Dave a Humphrey? ¿El padre de Humphrey como seguirá? ¿Qué ara Eva cuando despierte? ¿Dave podrá bajar del árbol?**

**Siguán leyendo para averiguarlo. Y gracias Alpha and omega s por ayudarme a elegir lo nombres de las manada.**


	7. el rescate,un peligro y nuevos lobeznos?

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Dave: "quieres ser mi amigo" le pregunte tímidamente.

Humphrey: una gran sonrisa creció en mi rostro cuando dije eso, "claro que seré tu amigo" le conteste muy feliz.

Dave: estaba muy feliz porque al fin avía hecho un amigo siempre hacia todo solo, por que los demás lobeznos decían que era rarito, "bueno apurémonos por qué vas a quedar congelado" le dije en todo de broma.

Humphrey: me reí de su broma y nos apuramos cuando llegamos a la cueva de Akela, le dije "hola me puedes ayudar".

Akela: "Humphrey que alegría verte que te paso ahora" le pregunte mientras buscaba unas hojas, cuando me di vuelta vi que estaba todo mojado, "pero que te paso" le pregunte mientras sacaba un pedazo de tela y lo empezaba a secar.

Humphrey: le conté todo lo que avía pasado, y los tres terminamos riéndonos, "JAJAJAJAJA tendías que a verlo visto" le dije intentado recuperar el aliento.

Fin del recuerdo.

Humphrey: jejejeje me reí nervioso al recordarlo, "pero fue divertido o no" le dije nervioso.

Dave: "tienes razón, gracias a ti pase el mejor invierno" le dije recordándolo ya que no tenía ni un amigo.

Humphrey:"estás listo" le pregunte.

Dave:"sip" le dije mientras empezaba a soltarme, una vez en el aire le dije "Humphrey me estoy resbalando"

Humphrey: empecé a bajarlo un poquito más rápido, "aguanta" le dije.

Dave: "no puedo aguantar más" le dije antes de que la soga se corriera, "NO!" grite pero me detuve cuando sentí un fuerte tirón en la pata, "aaahaaa eso si dolió".

Humphrey: cuando lo vi estaba colgando de una pata, "he mira una piñata bien gordita" le dije entre risas muy fuertes.

Dave: "ves todo lo que hago por vos termina lastimándome" le queje.

Humphrey: lo seguí bajando mientras me reía, justo antes de llegar al piso se corto la soga.

Dave: cuando me estaba preparando para aterrizar, se corto la soga logrando que caiga de cabeza al suelo, cuando caí una rama bolo pegándole en la cara a Humphrey.

Humphrey:"aaahaaa mi cara" dije mientras me sobaba la cara.

Dave: estaba en el piso riéndome sin parar, "JAJAJA y yo que me quejo si tú te llevas lo peor".

Humphrey: me reí con él, "tienes razón, ahora comamos algo" fui interrumpido un el gruido de mi pansa "estoy muerto de hambre" le dije sonrojándome.

Dave: "hay que casar" le pregunte a ver si me podía enseñar.

Humphrey: "nup servicio a la habitación" le dije mientras sacaba el pedazo de caribú de la mochila.

Dave: lo mire con decepción, "está bien vamos a comer" le dije medio decaído.

Humphrey: note lo decepcionado que estaba, haci que le dije "ahí hay para uno y somos dos haci que vamos de casería" lo anime.

Dave: cuando escuche eso me puse alegre, por fin iba a aprender a casar algo mas aparte de conejos y pájaros.

Humphrey: "primero comes y después a la manada, le pido permiso a Winston y casamos algo" le dije mientras me sentaba en frente de el.

Dave: "me parece buena idea, pero tardaremos mucho en volver a la manada" le recordé.

Humphrey: "no si te llevo yo" le dije sonriendo.

Dave: la última vez que me avía llevado fue muy rápido y divertido, "está bien" le dije alegre mientras empezaba a comer.

Humphrey: después de lo que avía hecho por mí se la debía aparte era mi mejor amigo, después de un rato ahí terminado de comer, "valla parece que alguien tenía hambre" me burle de él.

Dave: "y después de pasar la noche en un árbol no es mi culpa" le recordé.

En una montaña no muy lejana de la manada Centinela.

"Raksha ya tienes a los Alphas preparados para la guerra" le pregunte fríamente.

Raksha: "si seños Shere Khan" le dije con mucho respeto. (Raksha es del tamaño de Lilly tiene piel marón clarito con ojos verdes esmeralda).

Shere Khan: "perfecto" dije riéndome sombríamente, "y una última cosa manda a un equipo de alphas a Jasper" le ordene. (Shere Khan es un lobo más grande que Garth tiene ojos color azul oscuro, con pelaje negra con excepción de las patas y la cola que eras un rojo oscuro).

Raksha: "bueno señor" le dije respetuosamente, "pero para que" le pregunte, yo que supiera no avía nada ni nadie de valor ahí.

Shere Khan: "solo obedece" le dije con vos alta, "dile a los alphas que busquen a un lobo llamado Humphrey por mis fuentes es omega y su color de pelaje es gris" le di los detalles "lo quiero vivo y sin un rasguño" le dije antes que se marchara.

Raksha: "está bien señor me retiro" le dije mientras me daba vuelta, cuando estaba en la zona de alimentación provisoria, les ordene a un par de alphas que fueran a Jasper y buscaran a ese lobo y lo trajeran acá si lastimarlo.

Una alpha pregunto "y para que necesitamos a otro omega".

Shere Khan: "solo obedezcan" grite cansado de esa pregunte, "ahora quien se ofrece" les dije mientras los miraba.

Un par de alphas levantaron las patas, una pregunto "cuando partimos".

Raksha:"de inmediato es prioridad máxima" les dije para que no hicieran más preguntas.

Otro alpha pregunto "como aremos para traerlo si no quiere".

Shere Khan: ya estaba cansado de preguntas haci que salte y con un rápido movimiento le corte el cuello, "alguna pregunta o duda mas" grite enojado mientas los miraba.

Todos los alphas y omegas se miraron y respondieron "NO! SEÑOR..!". Los seis alphas salieron de inmediato hacia Jasper.

De vuelta con Humphrey y Dave.

Dave: "ya estoy listo para ir" le dije.

Humphrey: "en cuanto tiempo quieres despertarte" le pregunte.

Dave: "que acabas de decir" le pregunte preocupado, pero antes de poder reaccionar sentí un golpe en la nuca.

Humphrey: lo noquee para que no se aburriera en el vieja, haci poder concentrarme más. Después de unas tres horas corriendo aproximadamente aviamos llegado a la frontera sur de la manada, cuando entre fui detenido por Akela.

Akela: "otras ves noqueando a tus amigos" le dije riéndome, "acabo de ir a la cueva de Sally porque me pidió ayuda con un lobo muy gravemente herido, Sabes quién es y de donde viene" le pregunte ya que ayer lo vi cargándolo. (Akela es un viejo lobo Sanador, de tamaño mediano, su pelaje es color blanco con algunas manchas azules oscuras por el lomo, sus ojos son color café)

Humphrey: "pues se llama Black y viene de la manada Centinela" le conté.

Dave: "Y es su padre" le agregue, mientras me sobaba la cabeza, "nunca más te atrevas a noquearme" le dije mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

Akela: "tú que" dije sin poder creerlo, según él, lo avían abandonado.

Humphrey: "no hay ganas de hablar de eso" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar, "voy con Kate y luego vamos a cazar" le dije a Dave, "y ya puedes bajarte de mí"

Dave: "está bien" le dije contento mientras me bajaba.

Humphrey: empecé a correr hacia nuestra cueva, y me sorprendió lo vi adentro "valla se ve que está cansada para dormir tanto" pensé mientras veía a Kate durmiendo, como tenía un poquito de sueño me acode a su nado y cadi dormido de inmediato.

Dave: "ya regrese" les dije mientras me asomaba, pero no vi a nadie en el interior de la cueva, cuando mire para atrás no vi a nadie, de repente fui abortado por tres lobitos.

Mika: "hola papi" le dije alegre mientras le lamia la cara. (Es una lobita omega muy linda, su color de pelaje es dorado oscuro con orejas, patas y cola dorado claro y sus ojos azul mar).

Agustina: "te extrañamos mucho" le dije mientras lo abrasaba muy fuerte.(es una lobita omega, su color de pelaje es amarillo claro, con ojos color amarillo oscuro)

Luc: "hola" le dije sinápticamente, "y el tío Humphrey donde esta" le pregunte mientras me bajaba de él y empezaba a correr hacia el interior de la cueva.(es un lobito alpha, con color de pelaje negro como la noche y ojos celestes oscuros)

Dave: "hola mis dos hermosuras" les dije amorosamente mientras las abrazaba, "yo también te extrañe mucho Agustina" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, "Luc puedes hacerme un favor" le pedo porque savia que le encantaba estar con Humphrey y aparte explorar.

Luc: "está bien papi" le dije desanimado.

Dave: "puedes ir a lo de tu tío Humphrey pedirle que venga" le dije con una sonrisa.

Luc: "enserio" pregunte animad.

Dave: "sip, mejor te apuras por qué se va a hacer mas tarde y no me va a enseñar a casar" le dije mientras me levantaba.

Luc: "está bien papi ahí voy" le dije antes de salir corriendo hacia la cueva de mi tío. Cuando llegue lo encontré durmiendo junto que mi tía, "perfecto" pensé mientras sonreía y empezaba a correr, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca salte sobre ellos y grite "despiértensen dormilones".

Kate: "aaahaaa que pasa" grite cuando sentí el golpe y el grito, empecé a mirar para todos lados y cuando mire hacia abajo vi a Luc riéndose sin parar "no vuelvas a hacer Luc" le dije gritando e intentando calmarme del susto, cuando mire haci mi lado vi a Humphrey que también estaba riéndose sin parar.

Humphrey: "reconozco una buena broma" le dije aun riéndome, "es muy buena Luc" lo felicite.

Kate: "a haci veamos qué hacen con esto" le dije mientras me tiraba arriba de ellos y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas.

Humphrey: "Kate ya basta" le dije sin poder parar de reír.

Luc: "Lo siento mucho Kate" le dije entre risas.

Kate: después de un ratito pare "espero que les quede de lección" le dije mientras me paraba.

Humphrey: me calme y le dije "no sé, no sé".

Luc: me calme y le dije "yo ya la aprendí" me reí "si molestas a una alpha linda te hace coquillas sin parar" le dije mientras me sentaba.

Humphrey: "eehee es mi chica" le dije en juego.

Kate: "ooow..! Sos muy tierno" le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Luc: me sonroje cuando Kate me dijo eso y aun mas cuando me dio el beso, "aaahaaa" solo eso pude decir.

Humphrey: "parece que lo dejaste sin palabras" le susurre juguetonamente.

Kate: "y no va a ser el único" le dije con un jiño, lo tire al piso y le di un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

Humphrey: me quede sorprendido por su reacción pero con gusto acepte el beso, nos quedamos ahí por lo que parecían horas pero solo fueron minutos. Cuando nos separamos vimos a Luc sentados esperándonos.

Luc: "ye terminaron" les pregunte.

Kate:"aun no" les respondí mientras le daba un beso rápido a Humphrey, "ahora si por qué venias" le pregunte.

Luc: "Dave me mando a decirle a Humphrey que valla para su cueva, para que le enseñes a casar" le conteste.

Humphrey: "que estamos esperando vamos" le dije mientras me levantaba del piso y empezaba a caminar, "Kate ven haci me ves casar" la invite sonriendo.

Kate: "está bien" le dije mientras pasaba adelante de el meneando mi cadera.

Humphrey: me estaba baboseando mientras veía a Kate mover la cadera, "guau..! que sexy eres" le dije aun baboseándome.

Luc: "Humphrey me puedes sacar la pata de los ojos" le pedí respetuosamente.

Kate: deje de menear mi cintura y me di vuelta, vi a Humphrey baboseándose y tapándole los ojos a Luc, al ver que no reaccionaba me acerque y le seré la boca y le saque la pata de los ojos de Luc.

Luc: "gracias Kate" le agradecí, cuando mire a Humphrey no pude evitarme reír tenía una cara de salame.

Kate: "me puedes traer el volt con agua que está ahí" le dije señalándole, cuando me lo alcanzo me aleje un poco, "Luc alégate" le dije mientras le tiraba el poco de agua que avía en el volt.

Humphrey: pegue un salto cuando el agua helada hiso contacto con mi piel "aaahaaa esta fría" grite.

Mientras tanto Luc y Kate estaban tendidos en el piso riendo sin parar de cómo avía reaccionado Humphrey. Después de un rato todos se avían calmados y Humphrey se avía secado y todos estaban en camino para la cueva de Dave.

Dave: "ya paso una hora y todavía no vuelve" dije con preocupación.

Mika: "tranquilo papi seguro se debió a ver quedado con Humphrey y sus amigos" le dije para tranquilizarlo.

Dave: "llama a tu hermana lo vamos a buscar ahora" le dije con determinación.

Humphrey: "no hace falta ya esta acá" le dije apareciendo por la entrada, "perdón por la tardanza tuvimos unos inconvenientes" le dije riéndome.

Agustina: "la próxima vez avisas" le dije pegándole en la cabeza a Luc, "papa casi se muere del susto" se lo señale.

Luc:"lo siento hermanas" me disculpe.

Mika: "con nosotras no te disculpes as lo con papa" le dije para que viera su error.

Luc: "lo siento papi" le dije con las orejas aplastadas.

Dave: "está bien hijo, ven a abrazarme" le dije sonriendo a ver lo sincero que fue, realmente tenían la nobleza, cariño y sinceridad que sus padres.

Luc: levante las orejas y Salí corriendo a abrazarlo, "gracias por perdonarme" le dije contesto.

Humphrey: Salían lagrimas de mis ojos al ver tanta felicidad, "lamento cortar este hermoso momento pero tenemos una casería que hacer" le recordé mientras sonreía.

Los tres lobeznos miraron a su papa y le preguntaron, "podemos ir con ustedes".

Dave: lo pensé por un minuto y les dije "pregúntenles al tío y la tía".

Mika: "podemos ir" le pregunte simpáticamente.

Kate: "si es por mi sí, pero pregúntenle a su tío" vi como todos salieron corriendo y saltaron sobre Humphrey.

Luc: "podemos ir, por fis" le pregunte mientras le mordía la cola.

Humphrey: "con una condición".

Agustina: "cual" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "si Luc me suelta la cola y todos se bajan de mi" les dije riéndome.

Todos los cachorros asintieron y se bajaron de Humphrey y empezaron a seguir a Humphrey que se dirigía haci la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Humphrey: "Kate después quiero hablar con vos" le susurre suavemente.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo ahíjan disfrutado.**

**¿Para qué irán a la cueva de la cabeza alpha? ¿De qué querrá hablar Humphrey con Kate? ¿Cómo le irá en la casería a Dave? ¿Shere Khan para qué querrá a Humphrey? ¿Cómo seguita el padre de Humphrey? ¿Eva se Habrá despertado y que le hará a Humphrey cuando se entere lo que le hiso?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se le olvide comentar como les parece la historia y si necesito cambiar algo y si quieren que agregue algún personaje o que pase algo en particular.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. algo inesperado

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Kate: "bueno, pero de qué quieres hablar" le pregunte mientras me volteaba a verlo, vi que estaba nervioso y eso significaba que era algo importante.

Humphrey: "después te digo" le conteste medio nervioso.

Kate: "Humphrey dime ahora" le reclame.

Humphrey: ya casi llegábamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha haci que decidí adelantarme, "Después te digo, ahora tengo que hablar con Winston" le dije apurado mientras empezaba a correr.

Luc: "es medio terco avises" le dije mientras lo veía correr.

Kate: "realmente ha estado muy raro" le conté.

Humphrey: cuando llegue a la cueva de la cabeza alpha vi a Eva dada vuelta hablando con Winston, aparentemente contándole, me puse aun más nervioso cuando me tiro una mirada de muerte, "Hola puedo pasar" pregunte asomándome.

Eva: Cuando escuche a Humphrey me di vuelta y el tire una mirada de muerte, "Justo a la asquerosa rata que estaba buscando" Grite mientras salía corriendo tras él.

Winston: "Eva espera" le dije pero ya era demasiado tarde. "Espero que ese entrenamiento que tenga lo salve" pensé con preocupación.

Kate: Cuando íbamos llegando a la cueva de mis padres escuche gritar a mi madre, después vi como Humphrey salía corriendo con Eva por detrás. "Alto" les grite a los dos, pero ninguno me izo caso, haci que los empecé a seguir.

Candu: "Señor yo necesitaba" leer preguntar con respecto a Winston.

Winston: "Necesito que ayudes a Humphrey a escapar de Eva, busca a unos alphas y ve y ayúdalo" Le ordene, "no quiero tener que hacer otros funeral" pensé con tristeza por los padres de Mika, Agustina y Luc, "Gracias a dios que ahora los cuida Dave" dije en voz baja y con una sonrisa.

Candu: "que dijo señor" le pregunte a oír un susurro.

Winston: "Nada, y que haces todavía aquí" le pregunte molesto.

Candu: "Disculpe señor" le dije mientras me retiraba, Los primero que hice fue salir corriendo a buscar a Garth, Garra y a Dave ya que eran los mejores.

Dave: "si buscas a Humphrey se fue para allá, si te apuras tal vez puedas evitar que lo atrape en la frontera sur" le dije, "te ayudaría pero tengo que cuidar a mis cachorros" le dije mostrándoselos pero me di cuenta que Luc no estaba "Luc, Luc, Luc" lo llame desesperado.

Mika: "papi Luc se fue atrás de Kate" le conteste.

Dave: Estaba preocupado por Luc ya que no conocía el territorio y se si llegara a perder, "Mika cuida a agustina, vallan a la cueva de Winston díganle que dentro de un rato voy a buscarlas" les ordene, "Candu que estamos esperando para ir" le dije apurado mientras empezaba a correr.

Mika: "Esta bien papi" le grite, luego mire a Agustina y le dije "vamos".

Agustina: "va a estar bien Luc" le pregunte preocupada.

Mika: "Fue papa a buscarlo, recuerda que es el mejor rastreador de la manada" le dije sinceramente.

Agustina: Sus palabras me tranquilizaron sabia que Mika siempre decía la verdad, "si tienes razón, para lo encontrara sano y salvo" le dije sonriendo.

Mika: Después de caminar por un ratito llegamos a la cueva de Winston, "Hola hay alguien" pregunte desde afuera de la cueva.

Winston: "si Mika, pasa" le dije mientras me levantaba, "y tu padre y tu hermano a donde están" le pregunte al ver a Mika y a Agustina.

Mika: "Candu y mi padre se fueron a buscar al tío y a Luc" le dije mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo.

Agustina: Cuando estábamos cerca saltamos sobre el haciendo que se callera, "te extrañe mucho" le dije, porque hace mucho que no nos visitaba.

Winston: caí al piso con Mika y Agustina arriba "yo también te extrañe" le dije mientras les empezaba a hacer cosquillas.

PV Humphrey.

Estaba corriendo con Eva atrás, cuando me di vuelta vi a Kate gritándonos.

Eva: "cuando te atrape omega, te juro que no quedara nada de ti" le grite muy enojada mientras aumentaba mi velocidad para alcanzarlo, "deja de correr peste" le grite al ver que se alegaba.

Kate: Estaba muy cansada porque ya llevábamos mas de quise minutos corriendo de parar, "ya detente mama" le grite antes de tropezar con una rama, caí al piso fuertemente haciendo que me golpeara la pata mientras rodaba un par de metros "aaahaaa mi pata" grite del dolor.

Cuando escuche el grito de Kate, mire haci atrás vi que estaba en el piso, rápidamente baje un poco la velocidad cuando vi una rama salte y me agarre con la boca di un giro y me solté, en el aire di un par de flips y aterrice detrás de Eva.

Eva: cuando vi lo que izo quede impresionada, pero eso no me detuvo rápidamente frene y me di vuelta.

"Eva detente después arreglamos esto ahora hay que ver a Kate" le dije mientras me daba vuelta.

Eva: No me importo lo que dijo estaba tan segada por el enojo que cuando se dio vuelta le salte para atacarlo.

Rápidamente me di vuelta y la esquive con facilidad, "tú te lo buscaste" le dije mientras salta para inmovilizarla.

Eva: Me anticipe a lo que quería hacer, "típico de un omega" le dije mientras le daba un buen golpe en el costado.

Gruñí de dolor, "Ya basta" corrí hacia ella haciendo sic sac para confundirla, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca salte y le pegue en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara.

Eva: Estaba sorprendía y confundida de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando lo pude ver bien salto y me pego en la cabeza "no otra vez" dije antes de que se pusiera todo negro.

Salí corriendo a donde estaba Kate "estas bien, que te duele" le pregunte preocupado.

Kate: "me duele mucho la pata" le dije agarrándomela.

"Déjamela ver" le dije mientras la empezaba a revisar, "tienes suerte por poco, no se quebró pero se te desacomodo" le dije antes de cargarla en mi espalda.

Kate: Cuando me cargo sentí algo mojado, cuando toque su costado y me asome la pata mi que estaba sangrando "Humphrey estas sangrando" le dije preocupada.

"No es grave" le dije, "agárrate" le dije mientras empezaba a correr.

Kate: "Humphrey para ahora puedo caminar, tu estas mal" le dije.

"No importa" le dije mientras seguía corriendo, pero cada vez me sentía más débil.

Kate: Vi que no lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión, "te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión" le pregunte.

"Tu sabes que no" le dije sonriendo.

Kate: "por los menos baja el ritmo, tu herida está sangrando aun mas" le dije con mucha preocupación.

"Está bien" le dije al ver lo preocupada que estaba.

CANDU, "Humphrey lo que pasó con Eva" leer sólo pido que vio.

Mira hacia el costado y vi a Candu, "Justo a tiempo, esta por allá noqueada" le dije mientras le señalaba.

Candu: "Otra vez lo asiste" le pregunte sorprendido, pero cuando estaba por irme vi su costado que estaba sangrando mucho, "que te paso" le pregunte.

"Eva" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar, pero cada vez me costaba más.

Kate: Al ver que le costaba caminar, le dije en voz alta y decidida "bájame ahora".

"Pero Kate está herido" le Recorde.

Kate: "Y tu herido seriamente, haci que me bajas tu o lo hago yo" también le recordé.

Al ver que me había ganado en la conversación la baje con mucho cuidado, "pero caminas apoyado en mi" le dije seriamente.

Kate: "Esta bien" le dije sonriendo.

Fin PV de Humphrey.

Con Luc.

Luc: Después de a verlos seguido por un rato me canse y los perdí de vista, cuando recupere el aliento seguí caminando hacia donde los había visto por última vez. Camine y camine por varios minutos pero no los vi y ya estaba temiendo que me abría perdido.

Dave: Estaba siguiendo su olor hasta que lo perdí, "Ho no" pensé preocupado, desesperadamente empezó a gritar su nombre "Luc, Luc, Luc, Luc, Luc, Luc" paridamente Salí corriendo hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Luc: mientras estaba caminando no veía a ningún lobo cerca, y empecé a asustar.

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey: ya casi que no podía caminar, "no te preocupes Kate estarás bien" le dije medio decaído.

Kate: cuando sentí a Humphrey que se tiro en mis costado y escuche lo que dije, lo vi muy mal "Humphrey como te sientes" le pregunte intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Humphrey: "aparte de sentirme débil, bien porque estoy con la loba más hermosa de todo Jasper" le dije bromeando y amorosamente pero débil.

Kate: "estarás bien" le dije con cariño.

Humphrey: Ya no podía aguantar más, y lo último que escuche fue a Kate antes de cerrar los ojos y ver una luz al final.

Kate: estaba intentado mantener el equilibrio, cuando sentí que Humphrey se tiro contra mi del todo y los dos caímos al piso, "Humphrey levántate estas pesado" le dije intentándomelo de sacar de encima pero al ver que no respondía, vi que tenía los ojos serrados y respiraba pesadamente, me asuste y grite "Ayuda" en pocos minutos estaban Garra y Garth.

Garth: Cuando escuche el grito salí corriendo hacia donde venia, cuando llegue vi que Humphrey estaba arriba de Kate, pero lo que sorprendió era el charco de sangre que había, rápida levante a Humphrey y con cuidado lo acomodo en el suelo pude notar que estaba desmayado.

Kate: Nunca antes me había alegrado ver a Garth, "Garth necesito que lleves a Humphrey a lo de Sally está gravemente herido" le pedí llorando.

Garth: "Garra acomódame a Humphrey en la espalda" le pedí apurado, una vez que estaba bien acomodado salí corriendo hacia la cueva de Sally.

Kate: "Garra me puedes ayudar" le pide amablemente.

Garra: "que les paso" les pregunte mientras la ayudaba a parar y se acomodaba en mi costado para que pudiera caminar mejor.

Kate: "mi madre eso paso" le dije con mucha tristeza.

Garra: de inmediato comprendí que no debía hacer mas preguntas.

Garth: Seguí corriendo con Humphrey arriba hasta llegar a la cueva de Sally, cuando llegue deje con cuidado a Humphrey en el piso y empecé a llamar a Sally desesperadamente, "Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally".

Sally: Estaba en el rio cercano tomando un baño cuando de repente escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, y se ve que era urgente por lo desesperado que estaba. Rápidamente salí del rio y me sacudí apenas termine salí corriendo para mi cueva, cuando llegue vi a Garth con toda la espalda llena de sangre y gritando mi nombre.

Garth: "Gracias a dios que llegaste" le dije con un suspiro, "Humphrey necesita tu ayuda" le dije mientras se lo mostraba.

Black: Me desperté cuando escuche a alguien gritando cerca de mí, me sentía débil pero pude entre abrir los ojos y lo que vi no me gusto nada estaba un lobo grande afuera de la cueva hablando con otro, adentro había un lobo gris muy lastimado en un charco de sangre, "pero que paso aquí" pensé con preocupación.

Sally: Entre muy apurada a revisar a Humphrey, cuando estaba al frente de el lo primero que hice fue correrlo con mucho cuidado, "Garth ben tenecito ayuda" le dije apurada.

Garth: "que necesitas que haga "Le pregunte.

Sally: "yo lo agarro de acá y tu de ahí y a la cuenta de tres lo subimos acá" le ordene mientras que le mostraba el lugar, "una, dos y tres" le dije mientras que hacia fuerza para levantarlo, "valla es más pesado de lo que parece" le dije limpiando me frente, "Garth puedes retirarte" le pedí.

Garth: solo hacen ti y Salí de la cueva, lo primero que hice fue ir al lago más cercano y refrescarme, limpiarme la sangre y tomar agua, después tome rumbo para la cueca de Lilly y mi para ver que tal su día y para estar un rato con ella.

Sally: empecé a revisarlo, cuando lo di vuelta note algo muy raro.

Black: me levante con apenas esfuerzo y me puse a su lado, "pues si peleo con alguien, eso no es una marca de garras ni de avece lastimado con una piedra" le dije mientras miraba detenidamente.

Sally: me sorprendió verlo parado sin mucha dificultad, "entonces de que crees que sea" le pregunte mirándolo.

Black: lo examine por un segundo y encontré un poco de pólvora, "un cazador, seguramente es época de casería" le conteste.

Sally: "bueno dejemos de hablar y trabajemos" le dije con seriedad mientras empezaba a desinfectar la herida, cuando ya estaba limpia vi un pedazo de plomo.

Black: apenas vi el pedazo de plomo que tenia, empuje a Sally y le dije "déjamelo sacárselo a mí" conocía una manera de sacarlo sin que sufriera.

Kate: cuando llegue a la cueva de Sally vi sangre por todos lados, me sorprendió ver a Black parado pero la cara que tenia no me gustaba, "que haces" le pregunte mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Black: "hola Kate ahora no tengo tiempo, si quieres que te revisen la pata dile a Sally" le conteste mirándola a los ojos, en encantaba el color que tenia me hacia acordar a Milagros.

**Bueno acá termina esta historia espero que la disfruten.**

**¿Cómo seguirá Humphrey? ¿Cómo estará Kate? ¿Quién será Milagros? ¿de que hablara Humphrey con Kate?**


	9. nuevos amigos y una lección

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Kate: "como esta Humphrey" le pregunte a Sally, al ver a Black muy ocupado.

Sally: "ven siéntate te revisare y te contare" le dije cálidamente.

Kate: "está bien" le dije con una sonrisa falsa, luego me senté.

Sally: cuando mire su pata vi que no era nada grave, "te duele" le pregunte apretando su tobillo.

Kate: solo hacen ti del dolor.

Sally: tome aire sin que se diera cuenta, y procedí a acomodarle bien el tobillo.

Kate: grite fuerte cuando sentí el dolor en mi pata, "AAAHAAA Sally…" y no pude seguir mas porque me tapo la boca.

Sally: "perdón Kate, era necesario" me disculpe mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kate: solo me limite a asentir, porque tenía aun dolor.

Sally: después de ese pequeño contratiempo, le puse unas hojas atadas con enredadera que tenía en mi cueva.

Mientras ellos estaban ocupados discutiendo y curando a Humphrey, un misterioso lobo estaba en la frontera sur detenido por Garra y Candu.

Candu: "que haces aquí y cuál es tu propósito" le pregunte.

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe para nada" le dije seriamente mientras empezaba a caminar.

Garra: al oír su comentario y ver que empezó a caminar, salte en frente de él y me puse en posición defensiva, "aquí no pasa nadie sin nuestro permiso" le gruñí.

Candu: "a mí nadie me falta el respeto" le dije, pero antes de dar un paso hacia el.

Alguien grita "Candu deja a ese lobo y anda a jugar con esa liebre" se escuchan muchas risas, "si así te haces llamar alfa, pues vergüenza" grito de vuelta pero burlonamente y con más risas.

Lobo misterioso: "como era que nadie se burlaba" le dije entre risas, cuando me calme tenía una sonrisa y le dije "porque no vas a jugar con esa liebre y me digas pasar".

Candu: me había puesto colorado, "bueno casi nadie se burla de mi" le dije riéndome nervioso, luego recordé el asunto, "No pasaras por aquí" le dije poniéndome serio.

Todos se pusieron serios.

Lobo misterioso: "está bien, mi motivo aquí es visitar a un lobo llamado Humphrey, el tiene algo mío".

Garra: cuando camino note algo muy raro, su apariencia no era muy común, "que es eso que tiene en la pata" pregunte curioso.

Lobo misterioso: "ah esto en mi pata" le dije mostrándole un pedazo de metal, con forma de pata que tenia cables, cuerdas, luces y una especie de mini bolcillo.

Garra: quede asombrado, luego que lo mire más detallado era una lobo más grande que Garth, tenía solo una oreja, su pelaje era muy raro porque era azul oscuro con algunos toques de rojo sangre y las puntas de sus patas eran negras, pero aun más sorprendente sus garras eran de una clase de metal.

Candu: "cómo te llamas y de dónde eres" le pregunte todavía estando en su camino.

Lobo misterioso: "me llamo Balto soy el amigo de Humphrey" le conteste, "y vengo por Humphrey y por algo mío" les dije mientras caminaba por el lado de ese lobo, "por cierto como se llaman" les pregunte.

Candu: "te acompañaremos, pero tendrás que esperan a que vengan los otros para que nos reemplacen" le dije deteniéndolo, "y yo soy Candu y el Garra" le conteste, no savia porque pero tenía un presentimiento de que me iba a pedir algo.

Unos minutos después llegar Garth y Estaban.

Candu: "hola esteban" le salude con una sonrisa, luego mire a Garth "hola Garth" lo salude.

Garra: "hola a los dos" los salude mientras les daba la pata.

Candu: "Esteban que tal el entrenamiento de alfa" le pregunte al ver que estaba cansado.

Esteban: "va muy bien, un poco duro" le dije cansadamente.

Balto:"ya podemos ir" les pregunte.

Garra: me había olvidado por completo de que estaba, "si, si vamos" le respondí.

Garth: "quien es ese" pregunte curioso, pero cuando lo mire bien me dio miedo por su aspecto.

Candu: "un amigo de Humphrey" le conteste, antes de empezar a caminar.

Garth: "Esteban no crees que Humphrey y sus amigos son raros y dan miedo" le pregunte aun pensando en ese lobo.

Esteban: "si, tienes toda la razón" le conteste mientras me agarraba un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Garra, Candu y Balto tomaron rumbo hacia la cueva de Sally.

De vuelta con Luc.

Luc: Estaba en el bosque solo, no había ningún lobo cerca, y sentía ruidos por todos lados, "hola quien esta ahí" grite asustado, pero al ver que nadie respondió me asuste mas, "debe ser el viento" pensé.

"Si hay alguien" le conteste cálidamente.

Luc: grite del susto cuando escuche a alguien hablar detrás de mí, cuando me di vuelta vi a una loba era muy hermosa, tenía el pelaje totalmente blanco nieve, con ojos amarillos como el sol, "quien eres" pregunte asustado.

"tranquilo no te aremos daño" le dije en vos reconfortante.

Luc: cuando mire de donde venia la otra voz vi a un lobo grande su pelo era de color negro como la noche con excepción del pecho que era blanco y sus ojos eran rojos, "por favor no me hagan nada" les dije muy asustado mientras me hacia un bollito y me tapaba los ojos.

Me acerque despacio, y le dije al oído con voz cálida y reconfortante "no te preocupes, no te aremos nada solo queremos ayudar".

Luc: abrí los y los vi a los dos juntos, eso me izo sonreír porque me hacia acordar a mis padres, "quienes son ustedes" pregunte inclinando la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

"yo me llamo Nohan y ella es mi compañera Azul" nos presentamos, "y tu cómo te llamas" le pregunte mientras me sentaba al frente del.

Luc: "hola a los dos" les salude contento de que fueran amigos, "yo me llamo Luc" les conteste.

Nohan: "y tú de dónde eres, y que haces solo" le pregunto curioso.

Azul: "déjalo respirar un poco" le dije mientras lo golpeaba en el hombre.

Luc: me reí entre dientes por lo que le izo azul a Nohan, "no se preocupe" le dije para que no le pegara mas, "soy de la manada que esta para allá" le dije señalando, "me perdí por eso estoy acá" le conteste aun riendo.

Azul: "vamos seguro te deben estar buscando" le dije sonriendo.

Luc: "enserio" pregunte moviendo la cola.

Nohan: "por supuesto, quieres ir caminando o que te lleve" le pregunte al ver que estaba cansado.

Luc: "voy caminando, no quiero ser una molestia" le conteste, "ya es suficiente que me acompañen" termine de expresar.

Azul: "no te preocupes, no sos una molestia" le dije sonriendo.

Nohan: lo ayude a subir a mi lobo, después emprendimos el viaje para la manada.

Esto es para aclarar, si recuerdan Eva estaba persiguiendo a Humphrey por la frontera sur, así que Luc los siguió y sin darse cuenta salió del territorio.

De vuelta con Humphrey y los demás.

Kate: ya se me había pasado el dolor, y todos estábamos calmados con excepción de Black que parecía muy nervioso, "Black como esta Humphrey" le pregunte preocupada.

Black: "cinco minutos Kate y estoy con vos" le dije mientras terminada de tapar la herida de Humphrey cuando me di vuelta para avisarle a Kate que estaba bien, me miro con una cara muy rara.

Kate: cuando se dio vuelta lo vi lleno de sangre, "que le asiste" le grite pensando lo peor.

Black: la mire extrañado, y le conteste "nada solo le desinfecte la herida, removí la bala y la tape".

Sally: cuando me acerque a mirar, me quede asombrada de lo bien que lo había hecho, solo los sanadores de la manada Yahamanis sabían hacer estas cosas, "una pregunta" le pedí.

Black: "si cual será tu pregunta" le pregunte.

Sally: "qué relación tiene usted, Humphrey y la manada Yahamanis" le pregunte curiosa.

Black: "buena pregunta" pensé por un segundo, "pues yo soy el líder de la manada, y Humphrey en unas dos semanas pasara a ser el líder" le explique.

Sally: quede con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decir, "en serio" le dije sorprendida.

Black: "en serio, no sé si sabrás, pero nuestra manada tiene un sello" le pregunte.

Sally: "si si lo sé, los lideres tienen todo un lobo de color negro con blanco" le conteste.

Black: "casi, es un lobo aullando y un colina toda negra, cada vez que subas de rango va tomando color" le explique mientras levantaba mi pata y se lo mostraba.

Sally: cuando me mostro el sello, realmente era el líder, de la alegría que tenía todo se empezó a poner negro.

Black: logre agarrarla antes de que caiga al piso, "porque todos reaccionan así" le pregunte a Kate, pero al ver que no me respondía mire a donde estaba y también la vi desmayada, "porque me tiene que pasar esto ami" me pregunte mientras aplastaba las orejas. Las acomode y decidí acostarme un ratito porque currar a Humphrey fue agotador ya que estuve más de seis horas.

De vuelta con Balto, Candu y Garra.

Candu: aunque al principio fue algo rudo, nos estábamos llevando bien con Balto, "y de que manada eres" le pregunte parando de reír por que nos había contado unos chistes.

Balto: "en teoría soy de la manada Yahamanis" les dije, pero cuando los vi se notaba que no sabían que existía, "pero vivo en las montañas" les termine de responder.

Candu: "manada Yahamanis" pregunte.

Balto: "una manada aislada de las demás por que tiene entrenamientos, secretos, misterios que nadie no nacido ahí tiene derecho a saber" le conté.

Garra: "que tan secreta es su existencia" le pregunte curioso.

Balto: "solo algunos no saben que existe como ustedes dos" le dije riéndome, "lo que no saben es su ubicación" le conteste.

Candu: "bueno, es que nunca le di mucha importancia a esas cosas" le mentí para que no se burlara mas de mi.

Garra: "pero que dices su tienes toda tu cueva llena de esas cosas" le recordé.

Balto: "enserio" le pregunte emocionado.

Candu: mire a Garra con queriendo decir IDIOTA "em, pues si" le conteste.

Balto: "apenas termine con Humphrey, puedo ir a tu cueva" le pregunte mas emocionado.

Candu: me gusto de que alguien se interesara por lo mismo que yo, "bueno, estoy de acuerdo" le conteste contento y emocionado, "pero antes de eso promete que me enseñaras de esas cosas" le dije.

Balto: "con mucho gusto" le dije sonriendo, porque en mi manada era despreciado por esto y cuando me fui a vivir solo, pues me sentía abandonado, solo recuperaba esa alegría cuando venia Humphrey.

Después de algunos minutos de caminar, por fin había llegado a la cueva de Sally pero se encontraron con algo.

Candu: "porque tienen que estar durmiendo todos" pregunte molesto.

Garra: "no se pero habría que despertarlos" le conteste.

Balto: "no lo creo" les advertí, "están mis dos líderes durmiendo y nosotros respetamos eso" le conté.

Garra: "y cuáles son tus lideres" pregunte confundido, "lo que ve es a dos omegas durmiendo uno herido, un alfa y a un vagabundo que trajo Humphrey" le dije sinceramente.

Balto: "créanme no los despierten, por los menos a Humphrey y a Black" les advertí.

Garra: lo ignore y proseguí a despertar al padre de Humphrey.

Black: estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero de repente sentí unos golpes en el pecho y unos gritos diciendo que despertara.

Balto: "Candu ven córrete de ahí si no quieres ser aplastado" le dije.

Candu: ice lo que me dijo, de un momento al otro se escucho un grito y salió balando Garra por la entrada de la cueva cayendo arriba de un árbol.

Balto: me acerque a Garra y le dije "te lo advertí".

Candu: no podía decir nada de la risa que tenia.

Black: salí de la cueva y mire al lobo, y le grite "que te quede de lección no molestar a los que están durmiendo" cuando mire a mi lado vi a Balto y a otro lobo riendo sin parar.

Winston: me acababa de decir de que vieron a Candu y Garra acompañando a un lobo con apariencia extraña y aterradora, "gracias Esteban" le agradecí por la información.

Esteban: "no es nada señor, y ahora que me acuerdo su nombre era Balto" le dije mientras me marchaba.

Winston: estaba pensando, de algún lado había escuchado ese nombre, pero fui interrumpido por Agustina y Mika, "que pasa" les pregunte al ver que estaban asustadas.

Mika: "estábamos jugando cerca del lago cuando escuchamos gritos que venían de la cueva de Sally" le conté.

Winston: salí rápido de la cueva y llame a esteban, "Esteban, Esteban ven rápido".

Esteban: apenas escuche que me estaban llamando salí corriendo, "que pasa señor" le pregunte preocupado.

Winston: "necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides a Agustina, Mika y a Eva" le pedí antes de salir corriendo hacia la cueva de Sally.

Estaban: "que quieren hacer" les pregunte contento.

Mika: "que te parece si jugamos a adivinar" les pregunte, "sabes como se juego" le pregunte a Esteban.

Esteban: "obvio que se cómo se juego" con conteste.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**¿Cómo seguirá Humphrey? ¿Balto podrá conocer la cueva de Candu? ¿Winston que hará cuando se entere de lo paso y de que hay un lobo más? ¿Luc regresara a la manada? ¿Dave que les dirá a Nohan y a Azul? ¿Qué le pedirá Balto a Humphrey?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, y gracias a Kate alpha, Willi- alpha 99 y a Alpha and omega s por su opinión de cómo va la historia y de los capítulos.**

**Para el capitulo 10 va a ser un especial, como una meta para mi, si quieren dejar alguna idea se lo agradecería, y gracias a Alpha and omega s porque me va a ayudar a hacerlo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**


	10. La explicación de Humphrey

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá está este capítulo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escrib****iendo. Como dije este va a ser un especial, una meta mía de que llegue a los 10 capítulos, estoy decidido a seguir escribiendo porque es algo que me gusta hacer, y no me voy a cansar de agradecerles a Alpha and omega s, Willi- Alpha 99 y a Kate Alpha por a verme dicho que era buena mi historia, que la siguiera, que tengo talento. Bueno acá se las dejo disfruten este capítulo.**

Kate: me desperté por que escuche mucho ruido, cuando abrí los ojos y me asome por la entrada vi a Black, Candu y a un extraño lobo de apariencia aterradora hablando, así que decidí no meterme y escuchar todo lo que decían.

Black: cuando mire a mi costado vi a Balto y a un lobo que ya había visto antes "Balto que se supone que haces acá" le pregunte mientras me acercaba a donde estaban.

Balto: "hola señor" lo salude respetuosamente, "estoy acá porque Humphrey me tiene que dar algo" conteste.

Black: "hola" lo salude, "y que se supone que te tiene que dar Humphrey, acuérdate que no tienes permiso para entrar a esta manada" le recordé.

Black: saque de mi mini bolcillo que tenía mi pata y le mostré unos planos, "es una mejora para mi pata, ya que esta vieja y ya dejó de funcionar" le explique, "así que decidí venir pero cuando le iba a pedir permiso ya se había ido y no sabían cuándo iba a volver" le termine de explicar.

Black: "está bien por esta vez" lo perdone porque sus motivos eran verdaderos, "cuando piensas irte" le pregunte.

Balto: "apenas este lista mi pata nueva, señor" le conteste con respeto.

Black: "y quien es tu amigo" le pregunte viéndolo.

Candu: "Me Llamo Candu" leer la respuesta.

Black: "bueno Candu, mucho justo" le dije con una sonrisa.

Winston: corrí por diez minutos hasta que llegue a la cueva de Sally, lo primero que vi me sorprendió era Garra colgada de la rama de un árbol, "que paso acá" pregunte en voz alta mientras me acercaba a donde estaba Candu, mientras que el padre de Humphrey y otro lobo más estaban hablando.

Candu: cuando a escuche a Winston me pare y los salude con respeto "hola señor".

Balto: me para delante de Candu, "hola" le dije respetuosamente, "mi nombre es Balto soy el amigo de Humphrey" me presente.

Winston: cuando el lobo extraño se mostró mejor quede en shock porque su apariencia era aterradora e intimidante.

Balto: al ver que no estaba en este mundo me acerque a él y moví mi para al frente de su cara.

Winston: reaccione apenas me paso la pata al frente de la cara, "hola mi nombre es Winston y soy el líder de esta manada" me presente, "quien te dejo entrar y cuáles son tus motivos aquí" le pregunte.

Balto: "mucho gusto" le dije, "fue Candu y Garra los que me dejaron entrar y mis motivos son con Humphrey necesito su ayuda" le respondí.

Kate: "así que tu llamaste a Humphrey para que fuera a tu cueva por que estabas enfermó" le pregunte saliendo de la cueva.

Balto: cuando mire de donde venía la voz vi a una loba muy hermosa, pero estaba extrañado por la pregunte que me hizo, "yo nunca estuve enfermó ni llame a Humphrey" le conteste sinceramente.

Kate: no le creía para nada Humphrey nunca me miente, "no te creo dime la verdad ahora" le dije poniendo seria.

Black: estaba escuchando la conversación y savia que Balto no mentía, "Kate de mi manada no salió ningún mensajero" dije.

Kate: "si claro" le dije sarcásticamente, "no tendré su entrenamiento pero no soy tonta" le grite enojada.

Balto: cuando se enojó me empezó a dar miedo porque todos los pelos se le erizaron y gruñía, "te dije toda la verdad si quieres pregúntale a Humphrey" le dije tartamudeando.

Winston: vi que se estaba poniendo en posición para atacarlo, "Kate calma" le dije mientras la acariciaba.

Kate: me calme un poco, "si llegas a estar mintiendo, personalmente te arrancare los ojos y te los meteré por el pescuezo para que veas mis garras abrirte la entrañas" le advertí.

Balto: traje saliva del susto que me dio, "señor me da permiso de retirarme de esta manada" le pregunte preocupado.

Black: "no, esto es algo que debe aclarar Humphrey" le conteste, "aparte no llegaras muy lejos con tres patas" le recordé.

Winston: "que van a hacer ustedes" les pregunte.

Black: "si nos da permiso, nos quedaremos hasta que Humphrey esté en condiciones de viajar" le dije.

Kate: "viste que lo habían llamado" le dije mientras saltaba encima de Balto.

Balto: "señor, ayúdeme" dije al ver a Kate saltar hacia mí.

Winston: "Kate detente ahora mismo" le ordene.

Kate: no le hice caso, pero cuando lo iba a morder alguien salto saber mi haciendo que me callera, "papa porque hiciste eso" le pregunte molesta.

Winston: "no quiero tener problemas con Black y con su manada" le dije en voz baja.

Black: "porque no esperas a que Humphrey despierte y él te explique todo" le dije calmado mientras entraba a la cueva de Sally.

Kate: estaba muy molesta con mi papa, pero tenía razón "y cuando despertara" le pregunte.

Black: "si mis cálculos no fallan mañana por la mañana" le conteste antes de acostarme y cerrar los ojos, "no molesten gracias y buena noches" me despedí.

Kate: todavía faltaba unas horas para que se hiciera de noche, así que decidí juntarme con mis amigas, "papa me puedo quedar esta noche en su cueva" le pregunte.

Winston: "por supuesto querida" le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kate: "bien, gracias iré más tarde" le dije antes de tomar rumbo para el valle.

Winston: "adiós Kate" me despedí, luego de pensar por unos minutos recordé que había dejado a Esteban cuidando a Mika y Agustina. Así que tome rumbo para mi cueva.

De vuelta con Balto, Candu y Garra.

Candu: estaba ayudando a bajar a Garra del árbol, "vamos vas bien" le indique mirando desde debajo de Garra.

Garra: "falta mucho para que pise el tronco" le pregunte.

Candu: "solo falta unos cm" lee respondió.

Garra: cuando llegue sentí un ruido, de repente la rama se quebró "AAHAA" grite.

Candu: Vi usted analiza la rama así que me detengo a agarrar bien Garra "te Tengo" le Dije agarrándola.

Garra: "muchas gracias Candu" le dije poniendo colorada, no sé qué tengo por qué cada vez que Candu me ayuda o algo parecido me siento rara y protegida.

Candu: "no es nada" le dije con una sonrisa grande en mi cara.

Garra: sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos así por algunos minutos hasta que Balto nos interrumpió.

Balto: "hola hay alguien" les pregunte al ver que no se movieron de donde estaban ni dijeron nada.

Candu: ambos nos sonrojamos ligeramente, baje a Garra y le conteste "perdón no sé qué me paso".

Balto: me reí entre dientes, "bueno está bien" le dije "cuando vamos a tu cueva, quiero ver lo que tiene ahí" le pregunte.

Candu: "vamos apenas me despida de Garra" le dije, "nos vemos mañana, que descanses y cuídate mucho" me despedí de Garra.

Garra: "nos vemos mañana, y tú también cuídate mucho" me despedí, antes de tomar rumbo para mi cueva.

Balto: no pude aguantar y le pregunte con una sonrisa "que hay entre ustedes dos".

Candu: estaba medio sorprendido por su pregunta, "de que hablas" le pregunte.

Balto: "no te agás que no sabes" le dije, "entre tú y Garra" le pregunte de nuevo.

Candu: me estaba sonrojando por su pregunta, "no hay nada" le dije con decepción.

Balto: "y porque no le dices lo que sientes" le pregunte curioso.

Candu: "es que no me animo, es mi amiga y si me dice que no y arruino nuestra amistad" le dije con preocupación.

Balto: "inténtalo, tengo una corazonada que te dirá que si" le dije recordando la expresión de Garra.

Candu: "tú lo crees" le pregunte con alguna esperanza.

Balto: "claro que lo creo, inténtalo" lo anime.

Candu: "está bien, pero todavía no estoy preparado" le dije con determinación.

Balto: sonreí al ver que lo había logrado, "está bien pero inténtalo" le dije, después de esa pequeña charla caminamos en silencio.

Candu: "ya casi llegamos" le dije después de varios minutos de caminata.

Balto: "bueno, no hay drama" le dije, cuando nos estábamos acercando vi una pequeña colina "es ahí" le pregunte un poco confundido, porque para ser un lugar para guardar cosas era muy pequeño.

Candu: "si es ahí" le dije señalándole la pequeña colina.

Balto: mire con un poco decepcionado, "que esperamos vamos" le dije, pero cuando llegamos vi el interior y quede completamente decepcionado solo era una cueva pequeña con algunos libros puestos en unos huecos en la pared y en el fondo tenía unas cajas amontonadas "esto es todo" le pregunte.

Candu: cuando lo mire vi que estaba decepcionado, "Balto ven ayúdame a bajar estas cajas hay algo que quiero mostrarte" le pedí.

Balto: solo asentí por lo decepcionado que estaba, cuando ya habíamos sacado unas cinco cajas vi que había un hueco en la pared, en ese momento fue cuando me empecé a animar.

Candu: "las apariencias engañan" le dije riéndome.

Balto: "sos un tramposo" le dije también riéndome, luego de retirar todas las cajas entramos y bajamos por unas escaleras para llegar a un cuarto todo oscuro.

Candu: apreté un interruptor y poco a poco todas las luces se iban prendiendo "y que te parece mi humilde taller" le pregunte con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, pero cuando lo mire estaba con una cara de sorprendido.

Balto: realmente era impresionante, el cuarto era enorme y tenía estanterías hechas con maderas, cada estantería estaba dividida por las cosas que tenía, en una estaban las partes de autos, motos y muchas cosas más. Luego de una recorrida rápida por el lugar vi una mesa en donde aparentemente trabajaba, cuando me acerque pude ver un cinturón, al parecer no era nada en especial pero decidí preguntarle "que se supone que es esto".

Candu: "es en el nuevo proyecto que he estado trabajando" le respondí.

Balto: "y para qué sirve" le pregunte curioso.

Candu: "solo mira" le dije mientras me ponía un reloj y apretaba un botón.

Balto: cuando apretó el botón, vi salir de la hebilla un soga con un gancho en la punta, "guau es" pero no pude terminar por que el gancho reboto en el techo haciendo que en la caída me pegara en la cabeza.

Candu: "perdón todavía está en prueba" le dije con una risita culpable.

Balto: "está bien, pero la próxima me avisas" le dije sobándome la cabeza.

Candu: "para la próxima" le dije riéndome entre dientes.

Balto: "si quieres puedo ayudarte" le ofrecí mi ayuda.

Candu: "enserio" lee preguntó emocionada.

Balto: "por supuesto tienes talento, con alguien que te enseñe técnicas ya podrás hacer todo" le dije sonriendo.

Candu: "entonces que esperamos vamos a trabajar" le dije animadamente.

Mientras que Candu y Balto seguían hablando, dos lobos y un lobezno se acercaban a la frontera sur.

Luc: "estamos cerca reconozco este lugar" le dije contento.

Nohan: "si estamos cerca de la manada" le dije, "como se llama tu padre" le pregunte.

Luc: "mis padres murieron" le dije con tristeza, "pero tengo a Dave que nos cuida a mí y a mis dos hermanas" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nohan: reconocí mi error de inmediato, "los siento mucho Luc" me disculpe.

Luc: "no te preocupes" le dije.

Azul: me acerque a Luc y lo acaricie, "pronto llegaremos" le dije con cariño.

Luc: "bueno, una pregunta" les pedí.

Azul: "adelante pregunta" le dije.

Luc: "a que mandada pertenecia" las pregunte.

Nohan. "a ninguna manada Luc" le respondí mirando el piso.

Luc: "y porque no" les pregunte curioso.

Azul: "porque en la que estábamos no éramos felices así que nos escapamos y desde ahí nos decidimos vivir la vida de solitarios" le dije recordando esa manada donde no teníamos descanso y estar juntos era imposible.

Luc: "si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra manada, ahí todos son felices y se cuidan entre sí" les ofrecí con una sonrisa.

Azul: "gracias por el ofrecimiento" le dije con una sonrisa.

Nohan: "lo pensaremos" les dije.

Azul: "Luc te importa si hablo con Nohan en privado" le pregunte.

Luc: "está bien, pero no le pegues te estaré viendo" le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Azul: "no hay nada Prometo" la Dije con una risita.

Nohan: "escuchaste al chico no me pegues" le dije riéndome entre dientes.

Azul: lo agarre de la oreja y lo lleve detrás de unos arbustos.

Nohan: "a suéltame te seguiré pero no hace falta la agresión" le dije mientras me llevaba de la oreja.

Azul: como estaba hablando mucho se me ocurrió algo para que se callara, "mira" le dije, cuando miro aproveche y lo bese apasionadamente.

Nohan: quede sorprendido por el beso de Azul pero lo acepte con gusto, "de que querías hablar" le dije apenas pudiendo hablar después de separarnos.

Azul: me reí entre dientes por su reacción, "solo quería preguntarte si nos podemos quedar en la manada de Luc".

Nohan: todavía estaba aturdido con el beso, así que solo asentí.

Azul: me reí entre dientes, "gracias" le dije dándole un beso rápido, luego de eso fuimos con Luc para poder acompañarlo a su manada.

De vuelta con Dave.

Dave: estuve buscando a Luc por más de cuatro horas, (aclaro: desde que termino el capítulo anterior y este solo han pasado unas cuatro o cinco horas), "que le habrá pasado, seguramente debe estar asustado" pensé con preocupación.

Luc: cuando entramos al territorio nadie nos detuvo y eso era raro, "estamos cerca" les dije.

Nohan: "está bien" le dije.

Azul: "Luc ya entramos a la manada" le pregunte viendo que no había nadie en este lugar

Luc: "si es aquí" le conteste.

Dave: estaba buscando Luc cuando de repente lo escuche pero también escuche a dos lobos más, "o no" pensé apurado y con preocupación.

Nohan: "es normal que no haya ningún Alpha por aquí" le pregunte mirando a los costados.

Luc: "no es normal, pero debe ser la hora de la comida" le conteste.

Dave: cuando me acerque a donde venía el origen de la voz, vi a Luc hablando con otros lobos aparentemente no eran de la manada, así que Salí de mi escondite que era detrás de unos arbustos, "Luc" le dije contento.

Azul: cuando escuche la voz detrás de mí grite del susto, "AAAHAAA".

Nohan: apenas escuche a Azul gritar me di vuelta y me puse en posición de ataque, pero antes de atacarlo vi que Luc salió corriendo y lo abraso, "quien es usted" le pregunte.

Luc: "él es Dave mi papa" le dije aun abrasándolo.

Dave: "mucho gusto" le dije extendiéndole una pata.

Nohan: "igualmente" le dije agarrando su pata.

Azul: "no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más" le dije jadeando.

Luc: me reí de ella y le dije "así se siente Nohan cuando le pegas".

Nohan: me reí entre dientes, me acerque a ella y la acaricie para que se calmara, "ya paso, tranquila" le dije con cariño.

Azul: Nohan de ellos acariciando a calmarme ", por lo que David tu eres", reza pedido.

Dave: "si ese soy yo" le conteste, "y ustedes quienes son" les pregunte.

Nohan: "yo soy Nohan y ella es mi compañera Azul" le conteste, "encontramos a Luc fuera de la manada y lo ayudamos a volver" le conté.

Dave: "muchas gracias por hacerlo" les dije muy agradecido, "si puedo hacer algo por ustedes díganmelo".

Nohan: "de hecho si hay algo que puedes hacer por nosotros" le dije mirando a Azul.

Dave: "que cosa" las pregunte.

Nohan: "queremos pedirle permiso a su líder para quedarnos en la manada" le dije sonriendo.

Luc: "enserio" les pregunte emocionado.

Azul: "enserio" le pregunte contenta.

Nohan: "es lo que vos querías o no" le dije sonriendo.

Azul: "si es lo quiero" le dije contenta, "pero no pensé que lo preguntarías" le dije.

Nohan: "ya me canse de andar dando vueltas por todos lados" le dije.

Dave: "vamos los acompañare mi cueva para pasar la noche y mañana vamos a hablar con mi líder" le ofresi.

Nohan: "tu que opinas Azul" le pregunte.

Azul: "me parece bien, aparte no dormimos bien anoche" le recorde.

Nohan: "entonces si Dave, gracias por lo que estas haciendo por nosotros" le dije muy agradecido, antes de empezar a caminar a su cueva.

Al día siguiente.

Humphrey: cuando me desperté vi que está solo en la cueva, "donde estarán todos" me dije a mi mismo

Black: "que alegría verte despierto hijo" le dije desde el fondo de la cueva

Humphrey: mire detrás mío sorprendido, "no te había visto", le dije sorprendido

Black: "cómo te sientes" le pregunte mientras me acercaba a revisarlo

Humphrey: "horrible, pero viviré" le dije sonriendo

Black: "menos mal, porque casi no lo logras" le dije

Humphrey: "soy un lobo duro, y lo sabes" le dije sonriendo

Black: "lo sé, pero ni eso te salvara de lo que viene" le dije

Humphrey: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundido

Black: "pronto lo descubrirás solo digamos que vas a tener muchos problemas pronto"

Humphrey: le mire confundido, en ese momento escuche a alguien entrar

Kate: cuando entre y vi a Humphrey despierto, una gran sonrisa creció en mi cara, me acerque y lo acaricie, "que alegría es verte despierto"

Humphrey: "también me alegra verte, pero cuanto tiempo estuve afuera" le dije

Kate: "un día entero" le dije

Humphrey: "tanto tiempo" dije sorprendido

Winston: "si nos distes un buen susto a todos" le dije mientras entraba detrás de Kate

Sally: entre a la cueva y vi a todos sentados alrededor, de Humphrey, "que bueno es verte despierto" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "si en han dicho mucho eso hoy" dije en tono de broma

Black: "bueno parece que estamos todos aquí, con excepción de Balto" le dije

Humphrey: "que Balto está aquí" Dije sorprendió

Black: "llego el día de ayer, mientras estabas inconsciente" le explique

Humphrey: "pero porque, sabe que no tiene permitido venir a esta manada" le dije

Black: "es una larga explicación, pero te la contare después" le dije

En ese momento Balto y Candu entraron a la cueva

Balto: "si cambias el filtro de onda, por un multiplexor de diez canales, la calidad de señal mejorara" le dije

Candu: "brillante, no se me había ocurrido" le dije sorprendido

Black: "mira quien decidió aparecer" le dije en tono serio

Balto: "lo siento señor, estuvimos trabajando toda la noche" le dije

Black: "como sea, es mejor que te sientes, es hora que Humphrey nos de una explicación" le dije

Balto: asentí y Candu y yo nos acomodamos

Humphrey ", explicando que" les preguntó confundido

Winston: "¿por qué nos mentiste acerca de usted amigo" le Dije en serio

Kate: "o porque él nos está mintiendo" le dije mientras le gruñía a Balto

Balto: "señor, en serio no puedo irme a una distancia segura" le pedí asustado

Black: "no y quédate en silencio" le dije seriamente

Balto: Suelo estoy de acuerdo para limitar

Humphrey: vi como todos me miraban, sabía que no podía salir de esta más que diciendo la verdad, me arme de valor e inicie, "la verdad es que te mentí Kate, jamás recibí un mensaje de Balto diciéndome que estaba muerto"

Kate: "que" Dije creerlo y sin poder ", porque" le preguntó

Humphrey: "no quería preocuparte, y ponerte en peligro" le dije Black: "es mejor que expliques todo" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: suspire e inicie, "hace varias semanas, me entere de una manada bastante peligrosa tratara de atacarnos, tanto a la manada occidental-oriental, como a la manada Yahamanis, no les dije nada, porque sé que puedo detenerlos además que no quería preocuparlos ni que se pusieran en peligro, mi plan era infiltrarme en la manada, ganarme su confianza y en el mejor momento asesinar a su líder, iba a ir por Balto para que me ayudara en esta misión, pero antes de poder hacerlo, paso todo esto" les explique

Mientras tanto los lobos de Shere Khan estaban hablando en el vagón del tren.

Lobo 1: "Demonio cuanto falta para llegar" le pregunte mirando por la puerta del tren.

Demonio: "en una hora nos bajamos" le respondí.

Lobo 2: "porque tenemos que buscar a ese lobo" pregunte molesto.

Demonio: "no lo sé, son órdenes del jefe" le dije sentándome.

Lobo 4: "tengo hambre" les dije agarrándome el estómago.

Lobo 5: le pegue en la cabeza y le dije "te dije que comieras antes de salir".

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias a Alpha y omega s por a verme ayudado a hacer este capítulo, a todos mis amigos y a mi hermana por darme ideas para este capítulo.**

**¿Cómo se llamaran los otros lobos de Shere Khan? ¿Cómo seguirá Humphrey? ¿Winston aceptara a Nohan y a Azul?**

**Siguán leyendo para averiguarlo, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	11. una lucha y la muerte?

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

"perdón pero el jefe nos apuro" le dije pegando en el hombro a Demonio.

Demonio: "Charly tu sabes el camino hacia esa manada, verdad" le pregunte.

Charly: "claro que lo sé, y también se cual es el lobo que buscan" le respondí mientras habría los ojos.

Demonio: "Drako tienes listo el plan de acción" le pregunte.

Drako: "claro que esta listo" le dije, "por favor despierta a los demás y se los contare" le ordene ya que era el de mayor rango, cuando todos estaban despiertos procedí a contarles el plan.

"pero que aremos si no podemos entrar a la manada" les pregunte preocupado, "y si nos atrapan que hacemos" les dije aun más preocupado.

Drako: "tranquilo Lupi no pasara nada" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

"estoy en contra de hacer esto" le dije decidido.

Demonio: "como quieras Scor" le dije ignorándolo, "entre que no te metas en nuestros planes está bien" le dije seriamente, mientras recordaba esa ves que arruino todo.

Scor: "no prometo nada" le dije sentándome de espalda con las patas cruzadas.

Drako: "Scor puedes bajarte ahora del tren si no vas a participar" le ofrecí.

Demonio: "yo lo ayudo" le dije mientras lo empujaba del vagón.

Todos quedamos en shock cuando Demonio empujo a Scor.

Drako: cuando reaccione, me pare y me puse en frente del, "eso no era necesario" le dije muy molesto.

Demonio: "cálmate si no quieres tener el mismo destino que tu querido amigo" le dije sombríamente.

Lupi: "no tienes ningún derecho de eso" le dije seriamente.

Demonio: ya me tenía cansado Lupi con sus reglas, "cálmate ahora" le ordene.

Lupi: "no me calmare na…" pero antes de seguir hablando sentí un dolor en el cuello, cuando me toque sentí algo húmedo, me mire la pata y tenían sangre luego todo se puso negro.

Charly: cuando vi caer el cuerpo sin vida de Lupi, salte del tren y desde abajo grite "Drako detenlo yo iré a por Scor".

Drako: "entendido" le dije mientras ponía mi atención a Demonio "esto es lo último que aras" le dije muy enojado, poniéndome en posición de ataque.

Demonio: me reí sombríamente y me puse en posición defensiva "adelante" le dije fríamente.

Drako: savia que tenía oportunidad de vencerlo por eso salte sobre él.

Demonio: vi que de la nada se abalanzo sobre mí, por poco logre esquivarlo, "eres rápido" lo felicite.

Drako: solo le gruñí y le empecé a tacar de nuevo pero más rápido.

Demonio: me distraje por un segundo y me logro golpear la cara haciéndome tres marcas en la cara, "ahora es mi turno" le dije mientras corría en sic sac.

Drako: me maree viendo sus movimientos, de repente sentí un gran dolor en mi costado y gruñí del dolor, "eren un maldito" dije en vos baja mientras me miraba mi costado, cuando me toque note tres grandes marcas, "si este va a ser mi fin te ira con migo" le grite decididamente.

Demonio: "claro, por supuesto me iré con vos" le dije sarcásticamente, mientras saltaba en una de las paredes del vagón cayendo detrás del.

Drako: rápidamente me di vueltas, pero antes de poder atacarlo, me pego una patada provocándome que retrocediera varios pasos y a la vez confundiéndome.

Demonio: aproveche que estaba confundido, corrí hacia él y le di un golpe en la cara asiendo que sangrara aun más, "a donde me ibas a llevar" le pregunte burlonamente.

Drako: con mucho esfuerzo logre recuperarme de los golpes, "al infierno" le gruñí antes de atacarlo.

Demonio: esquive los ataque que podía pero varios impactaron en mi cara y en mi costado, "ya basta" le grite enojado.

Drako: seguí atacando lo más rápido que podía pero cada vez estaba más débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Demonio: aproveche que estaba débil e inmediatamente le di un gran golpe en su otro costado provocándole otras tres grades y profundas marcas.

Drako: gruñí del dolor, pero antes de poder atacarlo de nuevo sentí una ola de dolor por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que cayera al piso.

Demonio: me reí diabólicamente, "parece que el héroe a fracasado" me burle de él.

Drako: vi que era mi oportunidad, pero no de matarlo "no lo haré yo, pero lo retrasare" le dije mientras que con un rápido movimiento lo noqueaba.

Demonio: "maldito" fue lo último que le pude decir antes de que se pusiera todo negro y cayera al piso inconsciente.

Drako: una pequeña sonrisa creció en mi rostro al ver a Demonio noqueado, cuando me levante pude cambiar unos cuantos pasos, "necesito descansar" dije débilmente, pero antes de poder cruzar al otro lado del vagón, la oleada de dolor volvió "AAAHAAA" grite de dolor, para mi mala suerte estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla del vagón y resbale provocando que cayera al piso fuertemente.

Scor: vi a lo lejos la lucha, "vamos, tal vez siga vivo" le dije apurado, antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo de Drako callo.

Charly: cuando llegamos quedamos impactados por el estado de Drako, "hay que llevar de inmediato a la manada de ese lobo" le dije después de revisar los signos vitales.

Scor: solo asentí y acomode a Drako en mi espalda, "guíame" le dije mientras corría detrás del.

De vueltas con Humphrey y los demás (solo quedaba Sally, Black, Kate y Humphrey en la cueva).

Kate: estaba lastimada porque me había mentido, "eres un mentiroso" le grite enojada mientras salía llorando de la cueva.

Humphrey: aplaste las orejas cuando me grito eso, rápidamente me levante y salí corriendo detrás de ella, cuando la alcance me puse en su camino "perdóname Kate" le roge," pero lo hice para protegerte" le dije sinceramente.

Kate: "te perdonaría, pero acabas de romper la confianza que tenía en ti" le dije mientras empezaba a correr para otro lado.

Humphrey: cuando iba a detenerla mi padre me detuvo, "que haces" le pregunte molesto.

Black: "necesitas reposo" le dije sabiamente, "no puedes andar corriendo como si no tuvieras un auguro en tu costado" le dije mientras lo agarraba de la oreja.

Humphrey: "ya no soy tu bebe" le dije muy molesto mientras me soltaba y salía corriendo para donde se fue Kate.

Black: "Humphrey ven inmediatamente para acá" le ordene.

Humphrey: "iré cuando Kate me perdone" le dije empezando a correr más fuerte.

Kate: escuche toda la discusión entre Humphrey y su padre y aunque estuviera enojado con el no podía dejar que se asiera daño, "Humphrey detente ahora mismo y ve con Sally" le grite aun enojada con él.

Humphrey: "no hasta que me" pero no pude seguir hablando por que sentí un gran dolor en mi costado, "AAHAA" dije suavemente para que no se diera cuenta, pero cuando empecé a correr de vuelta el dolor aumento y caí a piso fuertemente, "AAAHAAAAA!" grite cuando mi costado impacto contra el suelo.

Kate: cuando sentí el grito de Humphrey rápidamente me di vuelta y vi a Humphrey tirado en el piso con cara de dolor, "Humphrey, Humphrey estas bien" le pregunte preocupada.

Humphrey: "aparte del terrible dolor, me siento bien" bromee.

Black: escuche los gritos de Humphrey y salí corriendo hasta donde estaba, "estas bien, que te duele" le pregunte preocupado.

Humphrey: "me duele mucho mi costado" le dije con cara de dolor.

Black: cuando lo di vuelta y vi su costado, "está sangrando de vuelta" le dije, "Kate puedes llevar a Humphrey" le pregunte.

Kate: "si si" le dije apurada.

Black: asentí y procedí a levantar a Humphrey, "esto te dolerá" le dije mientras lo subía a Kate.

Kate: cuando Black me subió a Humphrey arriba note que estaba mucho más pesado que antes, "Humphrey que comiste que están pesado" le pregunte mientras caminábamos para la cueva de Sally.

Black: estaba lleno para la cueva con Kate, pero me pareció raro que Humphrey no le contestara a Kate, "Humphrey te sientes bien" le pregunte preocupado.

Kate: "Humphrey, Humphrey" lo llame pero no me contesto, "Black que le pasa a Humphrey" le pregunte preocupada.

Black: cuando mire vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, "Humphrey" le grite con mucha preocupación, pero cuando le revise los signos vitales vi que no tenia pulso, rápidamente lo baje de Kate y le dije "ve por Sally es una emergencia" le ordene casi gritándole.

Kate: solo hacen ti y salí corriendo para la cueva de Sally, cuando llegue la busque desesperada, "Sally, Sally" grite.

Sally: "que pasa Kate" le pregunte.

Kate: "es una emergencia Humphrey está mal" le dije llorando.

Sally: tire lo que tenía en la mano y salí corriendo detrás de Kate cuando llegamos vi a Black haciendo respiración boca a boca, "que paso, en que ayudo" pregunte asustada y apurada.

De vuelta con los lobos de Shere Khan.

Scor: corrimos por 15 minutos hasta que vi unos lobos patrullando "es aquí" pregunte apurado.

Charly: "si ya casi llegamos" le conteste también apurado.

Garth: estaba en la frontera sur vigilando cuando de repente veo a dos lobos "deténganse" grite.

Charly: "yo me encargo, tu sigue derecho" le dije.

Garth: vi que no se estaban deteniendo, "alto" grite de nuevo.

Charly: "venimos en paz, solo necesitamos ayuda" le grite preocupado, mientras nos acercábamos.

Garth: cuando mire con más detalle vi que uno tenía a un lobo en su espalda, "por aquí" les dije apurado, aunque no los conocía sabia que realmente necesitaban ayuda.

Charly: sonreí por su acto, "gracias" le agradecí cuando estaba al lado suyo.

Garth: "no es nada, ahora démonos prisa" le dije seriamente mientras los dirigía a la cueva de Sally.

Scor: después de correr aproximadamente 25 minutos habíamos llegado a la cueva, deje adentro a Drako, "a donde esta su sabedora" le pregunte apura.

Garth: "ahí la llamo" le dije, "Sally, Sally" la llame.

Mientras tanto con Black, Sally, Kate y Humphrey.

Black: después de darle respiración boca a boca por unos minutos me di por vencido, "lo siento mucho Kate lo perdimos" le dije a Kate con mucha tristeza.

Kate: cuando dijo eso mi mundo se vino abajo y empecé a llorar desesperadamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Humphrey.

Sally: "lo siento mucho Kate" le dije con una vos reconfortante.

Black: me acerque a ella y le acaricie la espalda, "ahora está en un lugar mejor" le dije suavemente.

Kate: "pero cómo es posible, si estaba bien" le pregunte aun sin poder creerlo.

Black: "se ve que le había llegado la hora" le dije con mucha tristeza mientras una lagrima salía de mi ojo.

Sally: "es mejor que avisemos a Winston, para que organicé el funeral" le dije con la cabeza agachada.

Black: "el merece ser enterrado en su manada natal" le dije mientras me paraba, "hoy mismo partiremos para la manada Yahamanis" les dije antes de empezar a caminar para la cueva de Sally.

Sally: "es mejor que lo llevamos a mi cueva" le dije a Kate.

Kate: "pero por que" me pregunte mientras seguía llorando, "encima murió sabiendo que estaba enojado con el" grite con mucha tristeza.

Black: cuando estaba llegando escuche a Garth grite el nombre de Sally desesperadamente, "que pasa Garth" le pregunte mientras entraba a la cueva, vi a dos lobos que no me esperaba.

Garth: "necesita ayuda" le dije apurado mientras le mostraba el lobo que estaba en el piso.

Black: me puse en posición defensiva, y les gruñí "que hacen acá".

Scor: "venimos por ayuda" le dije mientras me acostaba en el piso y ponía mis patas en la cabeza como señal de rendimiento.

Black: "está bien los ayudare, pero luego hablare con ustedes" les dije seriamente.

Charly: tenía miedo por lo que podía pasar, "está bien" le dije respetuosamente, mientras hacía lo mismo que Scor.

Garth: "pero que está pasando acá" les pregunte al ver la ración de los lobos.

Black: "después te explicamos" le dije, "pueden esperar todos afuera" le pedí.

Garth: "claro" le dije antes de salir de la cueva, pero Black me detuvo "que pasa" le pregunte.

Black: "vigílalos bien" le dije seriamente.

Garth: "porque "le pregunte aun mas confundido.

Black: "solo hazlo" le dije en vos alta y de liderazgo.

Garth: solo hacen ti y salí de la cueva.

Black: cuando salieron de la cueva me puse a revisarlo, y vi que tenía grandes heridas como si hubiera luchado ferozmente.

Kate: después de que Sally acomodara el cuerpo de Humphrey en mi espalda tomamos rumbo para la cueva de Sally.

Sally: cuando íbamos llegando vimos a Garth con otros dos lobos, "quienes son y que hacen aquí" le pregunte a Garth.

Garth: "los encontré en la frontera sur" le dije, "estaban con un amigo muy herido y los traje para que lo curaras" le explique, pero cuando me fije detrás de ella vi a Kate llorando y a Humphrey arriba de ella, "que le paso" le pregunte preocupada.

Sally: le hice un gesto para que no preguntara mas, "después te cuento" le susurre antes de entrar a la cueva.

Garth: entendí el gesto y guarde silencio.

Charly: cuando mire el lobo que traía la hembra doraba quede con la boca abierta, "fallamos en nuestra misión" le dije con tristeza a Scor.

Scor: "de que hablas" le pregunte confundido.

Charly: "recuerdas al lobo que nos mandaron a matar" le recordé.

Scor: "perfectamente" le dije aun sin saber a donde quería llegar.

Charly: "ahí está" le dije señalando al lobo que estaba arriba de la loba.

Scor: quede congelado cuando dijo eso, "una pregunte" le pedí a la loba.

Kate: lo mire y le dije "adelante".

Scor: "como se llama" le pregunte con respeto.

Kate: estaba triste y confundida por su pregunte, "se llama Humphrey" le conteste mientras una lagrimas caían por mi cara.

Scor: cuando dijo ese nombre me puse triste y aplaste las oreja, "gracias" le dije con mucho respeto.

Kate: solo hacen ti en entre a la cueva, deje a Humphrey en un costado, "voy a avisarle a mi papa "les dije antes de salir de la cueva.

Black: "está bien Kate" le dije, "y te cuidas mucho, Humphrey no quisiera que estuvieras así" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kate: "lo intentare" le dije poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

De vuelta con Dave, Azul y Nohan.

Dave: "pronto llegaremos" les dije viendo la cueva de Winston a lo lejos.

Azul: "está bien" le dije con emoción y una gran sonrisa.

Nohan: "cuánto tiempo hemos estados sin una manada" le pregunte intentando recordar.

Azul: "no lo sé" le dije poniéndome pensativa.

Dave: "y porque huyeron de su manada" le pregunte curioso.

Azul: "por la ley de Alfa y omega" le dije recordando lo mal que la pasamos.

Dave: me reí ligeramente, "esa ley ya no existe en esta manada" les dije con una gran sonrisa

Azul: quede asombrada por lo que había dicho. "enserio" le pregunte esperanzada.

Lilly: "por supuesto yo soy omega y mi pareja en alfa" les dije poniéndome al día con Dave.

Azul: estaba sorprendida de que apareció de la nada, "pero como" le pregunte sorprendida.

Dave: me reí entre dientes y le dije "ella es Lilly" le dije.

Lilly: "vivo hace mucho y me conozco todos los atajos y toda de la manda" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nohan: "hola mi nombre el Nohan y ella es mi compañera Azul" nos presente.

Lilly: "mucho gusto" le dije contenta, "y que hacen aquí" les pregunte inocentemente.

Nohan: "venimos a preguntarle a su líder si nos podemos quedar en la manada" le conteste.

Lilly: "seguro que papa los dejara quedarse" le dije.

Azul: "espera son la hija del líder" le pregunte sorprendida.

Lilly: "si soy yo" le conteste.

Dave: mientras charlábamos no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

Winston: estaba afuera de la cueva tomando sol cuando vi acercarse a Lilly, Dave y dos lobos mas, "hola a todos" les salude con alegría desde arriba.

Lilly: cuando llegamos, lo habrase fuerte a mi papa y le dije, "buenos días papa, como estas".

Winston: "bien y tu cariño" le pregunte.

Lilly: "bien por suerte" le conteste alegre.

Dave: "hola señor" lo salude con respeto.

Winston: "hola Dave" lo salude, "que hacen por aquí" les pregunte mirando a los dos lobos detrás de ellos.

Nohan: "hola mi nombre es Nohan y ella es mi compañera Azul" nos presentamos, "solo vinimos para pedirle si podríamos formar parte de su manada" le dije respetuosamente.

Winston: "mi nombre es Winston" también me presente, "y porque quieren quedarse en mi manda" les pregunte.

Nohan: "hemos estado mucho tiempo sin una manada y queremos pertenecer a una" le explique.

Winston: lo pensé por un segundo y les pregunte, "que rango son".

Nohan: "yo soy alfa" le conteste.

Azul: "yo soy omega, pero también alfa" le conteste.

Winston: "que quieren ser" les pregunte.

Nohan: "yo quisiera ser alfa" le conteste.

Azul: "yo omega, pero si podemos estar juntos o sino alfa" le dije.

Winston: "esa ley no existe en esta manada" le dije, "bueno bienvenidos a la manda occidental-oriental" les dije con una sonrisa.

Nohan: "muchas gracias señor" le dije contento.

Winston: "después reuniré a la manda para avisarle que se unieron" les dije.

Azul: "está bien señor" le dije.

Winston: "pueden retirarse" le dije, "Dave espera un minuto" lo llame.

Dave: "que necesita señor" le pregunte.

Winston: "ayudarles a encontrar una cueva o sino dime que mando unos alfa y que le hagan una" le dije.

Dave: "entendido señor" le conteste antes de retirarme.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Por cierto hoy cumplo un mes escribiendo por eso lo hice súper emocionante.**

**¿Humphrey murió realmente? ¿Se terminara esta historia? ¿Cómo reaccionara toda la manda cuando Kate le dije que Humphrey ha muerto? ¿Qué ara demonio cuando despierte? ¿Qué otros peligros se encontraran en el camino a la manda Yahamanis?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**


	12. la esperanza y el comienzo del viaje

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y perdón por la demora pero tengo la mano lastimada y no podía escribir mucho.**

Kate: "Estaba muy mal por lo sucedido con Humphrey, ni siquiera pude perdonarlo" pensé mientras se caían las lagrimas de mis ojos.

"estas bien Kate" le pregunta dulcemente.

Kate: cuando mire de donde venia la voz, una pequeña sonrisa creció en mi rostro, "hola Bianca" la salude.

Bianca: "que pasa que estas llorando" le pregunte dulcemente. (Es una loba muy hermosa, de tamaño normal, su pelaje es de color rojizo, tiene ojos color marones, es omega).

Kate: "es Humphrey" le dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Bianca: "que paso" le pregunte suavemente.

Kate: "ya no está" le conteste mientras salían mas lagrimas de mis ojos.

Bianca: me tomo un momento entender lo que dijo, "que estás diciendo con que no está" le pregunte esperando que la respuesta sea otra.

Kate: llora desconsoladamente "el murió" le conteste mientras la abrazaba mas.

Bianca: cuando dije esa palabras se me callo un lagrima, "pero como si estaba bien" le pregunte sin poderlo creer.

Kate: "no lo sé" le conteste mientras me secaba las lagrimas, "lo estaba llevando en mi espalda para la cueva de Sally, cuando le hice un pregunta y no me contesto lo revisamos y no tenia pulso" le conté con muchísima tristeza.

Bianca: me puse triste porque él fue el único que me ayudo cuando tenía problemas, "cuando será el funeral" le pregunte mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

Kate: "no lo sé" le dije con dolor.

Bianca: "que vas a hacer ahora" le pregunte preocupada, porque podía hacer alguna estupidez.

Kate: "iba a ir a lo de papa para dar la noticia" le dije, antes de dejarla de abrasar y tomar rumbo para la cueva de mi papa.

Bianca: "espera te acompaño" le dije apurada, me puse al día con ella y juntas caminamos hasta el cueva de la cabeza alfa en el camino intente levantarle el ánimo pero fue inútil mis esfuerzos.

Winston: estaba afuera de la cueva, cuando vi a Kate y a Bianca, pero me llamo la atención de Kate estaba llorando, rápidamente baje con la pendiente y cuando estaba al frente la abrase.

Kate: "hola papa" lo salude, mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

Winston: "hola cariño, que pasa qué lloras" le pregunte paternalmente.

Kate: "tengo muy malas noticias" le dije tristemente, (traga saliva, respire hondo y le explica lo que paso).

Winston: quede con la boca abierta cuando me conto todo, la abrase y la empecé a acariciar, "tranquila cariño ahora está en un mejor lugar" le dije con vos suave y a la vez cálidamente.

Kate: "pero papa, tenía mucho que vivir, y quería formar una familia" le dije llorando.

Eva: hace unas horas me había despertado y me dolía mucho la cabeza, me estaba por dormir cuando escuche a Kate llorar, salí de la cueva y vi a Winston abrazándola, "que paso cariño" le dije mientras me acercaba.

Kate: mi por encima del hombre de papa y vi a mama acercándose, "es Humphrey" le dice con tristeza.

Eva: cuando dijo ese nombre no pude evitar gruñir, "si te llego a hacer algo malo, te juro que lo matare" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: cuando dijo eso me puso aun más mal.

Winston: le hice una seña a Eva para que se fuera.

Eva: "que dije de malo" pregunte confundida.

Kate: me enoje mucho y le grite "porque no piensa en la felicidad de tu hija y preguntas bien lo que paso".

Eva: estaba muy extrañada por su reacción.

Bianca: me acerque a Eva y le susurré "Humphrey murió".

Eva: cuando me lo susurro, inmediatamente reconocí mi error y me acerque a ella "lo siento mucho cariño" le dije acariciándola.

Mientras tanto con Black y los demás.

Black: estaba curando al lobo, realmente peleo muy duro, "alguien me puede explicar que le paso" les pregunte, terminando de desinfectar la herida.

Scor: "si" le dije con respeto, entrando en la cueva.

Black: "entonces cuéntame todo" le dije, tenia curiosidad por que yo mismo he visto pelear y casi nada podía vencerlo.

Scor: tome un suspiro y comencé, "Shere Khan nos envió a esta misión para que matáramos a Humphrey" le conté.

Black: "por a Humphrey" le pregunte confundido.

Scor: "no nos dijo nada de eso, pero cuando veníamos yo me opuse a esto y de ahí Demonio…" no pude terminar por qué me interrumpió.

Black: "acabas de decir Demonio" le pregunte esperando que se ahíja equivocado.

Scor: "si Demonio, fue el que mato a Lupi y dejo así a Drako" le conteste.

Black: "estamos perdidos" le dije con tristeza.

Scor: estaba confundido por lo que dije, "pero por que" le pregunte.

Black: "porque el único que le podía hacer frente era Humphrey" le conteste.

Scor: "y que tiene Humphrey que nosotros no" le pregunte confundido.

Black: "es un secreto de familia, es lo único que te puedo decir" le dije con tristeza.

Scor: "entonces que hacemos" le pregunte.

Black: "tenemos que llevar a Humphrey a la mi manada lo antes posible" le dije apurado.

Mientras tanto con Humphrey.

Humphrey: estaba en un lugar muy extraño no reconocía nada, "hola hay alguien" pregunte esperanzado de que me contestaran.

"si hay alguien" dijo una voz que resonó por todo el lugar.

Humphrey: "quien es" pregunte al ver una figura a lo lejos.

"no te preocupes no te hare daño" le dije mostrándome mejor.

Humphrey: cuando mire quien era, salí corriendo a abrasarla.

Recibí el abraso con gusto, "hola" lo salude con muchísima alegría de verlo.

Humphrey: "pero que haces aquí" le pregunte a un abrazándola.

"eso me pregunto yo" le dije, "esto es la eternidad" con conteste.

Humphrey: "la que" le pregunte sin saber que era.

"la eternidad o el cielo" le conteste, "como quieras llamarlo" agregue.

Humphrey: "pero cómo es posible" pregunte asustado.

"eso solo tú lo sabes" le conteste, mientras ponía mi pata en su corazón.

Humphrey: cerré los ojos y intente recordar lo último que paso, "tengo que avisarles a los demás" le dije apurado.

"solo hay una forma y es en los sueños" le conté.

Humphrey: "pero no puedo esperar tanto" le dije apurado.

Cerré los ojos y enfoque mi mente al único lobo dormido en Jasper.

Sueño de Drako.

Drako: estaba sentado en una piedra mirando el atardecer, "que hermosa vista" pensé con un suspiro.

"Drako, Drako" una vos retumba por el hermoso paisaje.

Drako: cuando mire quien me llamaba vi a silueta pero con alas, "que es, estoy muerto" pregunte.

"no Drako, vine para informarte de una misión muy importante" le conteste.

Drako: "cual misión" le pregunte.

"despertaras en unos minutos y tendrás que entregar la carta que está en tu pata a un lobo llamado Black" le conteste.

Drako: "y eso que tiene de importante" le pregunte.

"la vida tuya y de todas la demás manadas esta en esa carta" le conteste.

Drako: "entiendo, apenas me despierte tengo que entregar la carta a Black" le dije a ver si entendí, "y a donde encuentro a ese lobo" le pregunte.

"es correcto lo que dices, y no te preocupes el te esta curando la heridas" le conteste con una sonrisa.

Drako: "entiendo" le dije, pero cuando la mire desapareció de la nada, "valla que sueño más extraño" pensé pero mire a mis pies vi la carta, "este sueño es muy real" me dije a mí mismo.

Fin del sueño de Drako, De vuelta con Black y los demás.

Black: estaba curando al lobo, cuando note que empezó a despertar.

Drako: cuando estaba despertando note que tenía algo en la mano, cuando mire vi que era la carta "tú eres Black" le pregunte.

Black: "si soy yo" le conteste.

Drako: "toma esto" le dije entregándole la carta, "es muy importante" le agregue, luego todo se puso negro.

Black: cuando vi la carta vi que tenía un cello, cuando la abrí y la leí quede sorprendido por el contenido, "Sally ven" la llame.

Sally: "que pasa" le pregunte.

Black: "necesito que termines de currarlo" le dije.

Sally: "y tú que tienes que hacer" le pregunte al ver lo apurado que estaba.

Black: "hay una posibilidad de salvar a Humphrey" le conteste.

Sally: estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo, "enserio" le pregunte asombrada.

Black: "si hay una forma" le dije saliendo de la cueva y dirigiéndome para la cueva de la cabeza alfa.

De vuelta con Kate.

Kate: ya les había contado lo que paso con Humphrey y todos estábamos tristes menos mama, "que pasa contigo, que estas contenta" le pregunte molesta.

Eva: "solo un pequeño recuerdo" le dije poniéndome seria.

Winston: "es mejor que avisemos a la manada de lo de Humphrey" le dije mientras salía de la cueva y soltaba un fuerte y largo aullido para llamar a la manada, después de un rato toda la manada estaba reunida, llegaron Lilly, Garth, Toni, Black y Balto.

Black: me acerque y le dije a Winston al oído, "Humphrey no será enterrado acá se merece ir a su manada natal".

Winston: "entiendo pero todos lo que se quieran despedir" le pregunte.

Black: "que se despidan antes de la partida" le dije.

Winston: "estoy de acuerdo pero Kate no creo que quiera" le dije.

Black: "tengo un presentimiento de que si va a querer" le dije con una sonrisa.

Winston: no savia lo que quería decir, pero le hice caso y comente a hablarle a la manada, "solo tengo dos cosas importantes que decir" les dije en vos alta y de liderazgo, "una de esas es que Nohan y Azul se unen a nuestra manada" le conté, mientras le hacía seña para que suban, pude ver como todos se pusieron a hablar, "lo segundo es muy triste" le dije y vi como todos empezaron a discutir, "silencio" le pedí y vi como todos guardaron silencio, "bueno como decía es muy triste, Humphrey a muerto" le dije y vi como todos agacharon la cabeza algunos lloraban y otros se abrasaban.

"cuando será su funeral" pregunto un lobo.

Black: "va a ser en tres días, cuando lleguemos a la manada Yahamanis" le conteste.

"y porque no lo enterramos acá" pregunto una loba molesta.

Black: "porque merece ser enterrado a donde nació" le conteste.

"Humphrey nació acá" le dije molesto, "aparte sus padres murieron acá" le agregue molesta.

Black: "me haces el honor de explicarles" le dije a Winston.

Winston: "bueno Humphrey no nació acá, y sus padres no murieron acá, es más aun están vivos, es el" le dije señalando a Black, vi como muchos lobos se asombraron.

"pero por qué Humphrey nunca nos dije nada" pregunto confundida la misma loba.

Winston: "no lo sé Bianca, supongo que decidió no decirles" le conteste.

Black: "es todo lo que queríamos decirles, los que quieran despedirse de Humphrey vallan esta tarde a la frontera sur" le dije antes de acercarme a Balto, "necesito que construyas dos camillas cómodas y si puede ser con ruedas" le dije seriamente, antes de tomar rumbo para la cueva de Sally, cuando llegue vi que estaba terminando de curar al lobo, "como sigue" le pregunte a Sally.

Sally: "a estado mejor, su pulso a normalizado, pero lo que me llama la atención es que está levantando temperatura" le dije.

Black: "es normal ya que la sangre no corría bien, no podía llegar a ciertos lugares e se enfría el cuerpo y ahora que circula mejor esta calentándolo" le explique.

Sally: estaba sorprendido por lo que sabía, "le puedo hacer una pregunta" le pedí.

Black: "adelante" le dije con una sonrisa.

Sally: "si me podría unir a su manada" le pregunte tímidamente.

Black: "sos bienvenida, pero quien sería la sanadora de la manada" le pregunte.

Sally: "en ese caso me remplazaría Akela o algunos de sus alumnos" le conteste.

Black: "pídele permiso a Winston si te deja ven con nosotros esta tarde partiremos para mi manada" le dije con una sonrisa.

Scor: estaba debajo de un árbol esperando a que terminaran de currar a Drako, pero me canse y decidí ir a ver, cuando entre a la cueva vi a Black y a la loba llamada Sally hablando, "permiso" les pedí, "solo vine a ver como sigue Drako" le pregunte.

Black: "pronto estará mejor" le conteste, "por cierto dile a tu amigo que esta tarde partiremos para mi manda" le dije.

Scor: "entendido, pero me dejara entrar a su manada" le pregunte confundido, pensé que era su enemigo o que odiaba.

Black: "claro, si quieres puedes unirte a mi manada pero tiene un precio" le dije poniéndome serio.

Scor: traje saliva cuando dije eso, y tartamudee, "que sería ese precio".

Black: "cuando lleguemos lo sabrás" le dije dándome vuelta y revisando a Humphrey, "puedes retirarte" le dije.

Scor: hacen ti y me retire, vi a donde estaba Charly, "Charly ven necesito hablar con vos" le dije.

Charly: "que necesitas" le pregunte.

Scor: "esta tarde partiremos para la manada Yahamanis y si queremos nos podemos unir pero tenemos que pagar un precio" le dije.

Charly: "y que sería ese precio" le pregunte.

Scor: "cuando lleguemos lo sabremos" le conteste.

Charly: "bueno estoy de acuerdo" le dije.

Cinco horas más tarde, con Balto.

Balto: estaba terminando de hacer las camillas por suerte Candu me ayudo a hacerlas, "necesitas ajustar el eje mas o si no se saldrá" le instruí.

Candu: "no puedo ajustarlo mas es hasta donde llega" le dije.

Balto: "permiso" le dije, cuando se corrió agarre la llave y le di un par de vueltas hasta que quedo bien ajustado, "ahora si que no se va a salir" le dije.

Candu: estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que tenia, "como asiste eso" le pregunte.

Balto: "hacer que" le pregunte.

Candu: "ajustar tanto la rueda" le conteste.

Balto: "es muy fácil y sin hacer fuerza" le dije.

Candu: "me puedes enseñar" le pedí.

Balto: "bueno, vemos" le dije dirigiéndome a la otra camilla, "ves que tiene una cierta inclinación" le pregunte.

Candu: "si la veo" le conteste.

Balto: "la giras para atrás y luego la corriges y va a ser mucho más fácil y sin fuerza" le instruí, "inténtalo" le anime sonriendo.

Candu: solo hacen ti y ice lo que me dije, "guau, realmente funciona" le dije muy contento.

Balto: "claro que funciona, ahora ayúdame a llevarlas a la cueva de Sally" le pedí.

Candu: íbamos caminando para la cueva de Sally, estaba pensando como decirle que me quedaría acá, "Balto, que pasa si no voy a tu manada" le pregunte.

Balto: "nada solo te perderás de ver mi taller y conocer la manada Yahamanis" le conteste, "porque lo preguntas" le pregunte.

Candu: "porque me quiero quedar acá y ya decidí cuando decirle lo que siento a Garra" le conteste.

Balto: "alto alguien nos está siguiendo" le dije deteniéndome y prestando más atención a mis alrededores.

Cuando dije eso me escondí detrás de unos arbustos.

Balto: no pude detectar a donde estaba, pero seguir alerta por si acaso "sigamos" le ordene.

Candu: por el resto del camino charlamos un poco, porque parecía muy paranoico con el tema que nos seguían, "entonces quedamos de acuerdo en eso" le pregunte.

Balto: "claro que si" le conteste, "pero yo te mandare un mensajero" le dije.

Candu: "bueno lo estaré esperando" le dije.

Balto: "señor" lo llame desde afuera de la cueva.

Black: "ahí voy" le dije, cuando Salí vi que ya tenía todo listo, en el tiempo transcurrido habíamos preparado todo para salir, ya Sally había pedido permiso y le explique todo a Kate.

Sally: "necesito ayuda" les pedí desde adentro de la cueva.

Black: entre a la cueva y vi que estaba enredada en unos hilos "que te paso" le pregunte desenredándola.

Sally: "estaba terminando de preparar a Humphrey pero algo me empujo" le conteste.

Black: cuando me acerque a Humphrey pude notar una gran fuerza, me acerque y lo acaricie para que se calmara, "puedes seguir" le dije.

Sally: solo hacen ti y procedí a terminar de prepararlo, después de veinte minutos ya estaba listo y puesto en la camilla igual que el otro lobo.

Black: "vámonos ya antes de que se nos haga tarde" le ordene.

Kate: "pero no va a ser peligroso viajar de noche" le pregunte.

Black: "no peligroso va a ser viajar de noche ya que los lobos de Shere Khan podrían estas buscándome" le conteste.

Kate: "como tu digas" le dije, cuando llegamos a la frontera sur me sorprendí ver a casi toda la manada y a lobos que nunca había visto, "papa quienes son" les pregunte.

Winston: "no lo sé, pero lo que sé es que no son de la manada" le conteste.

Bianca: "los estábamos esperando" les dije.

Kate: "lamento la demora tuvimos un contratiempo" le dije riéndome nerviosamente, ya que no me decidía que si dejar que Humphrey fuera o no, "y quienes son todos esos lobos" le pregunte.

Bianca: "solo amigos de Humphrey o solamente le quieren agradecer por ayudarlos" le conteste.

Kate: "no sabía que Humphrey tenia tantos seguidores" le dije sorprendida.

Black: después de una hora de despedidas por fin habíamos podido comenzar el viaje, pero lo que me sorprendió es que hubiera tantos lobos que le quisieran agradecer a Humphrey, "valla que fue una gran despedida" le dije sorprendido.

Kate: "no sabía que había ayudado y salvado a tantos lobos" le dije igual de sorprendida.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Qué peligros hallaran en el viaje a la manada Yahamanis? ¿Humphrey vivirá? ¿Cómo será la manada Yahamanis? ¿Qué habré leído Black en la carta? ¿Quién seguía a Balto y Candu? ¿Cómo le irá a Candu? ¿Qué habrá sido lo que empujo a Sally? ¿Quién será el ángel del sueño de Drako? ¿Cómo seguirá Drako? ¿Qué van a tener que hacer Charly y Scor para entrar a la manada Yahamanis?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	13. La sorpresa de Candu y misiones

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá el siguiente capítulo, y hice muchas preguntas en el anterior capitulo porque quería hacer una capitulo largo, pero no pude.**

Black: "realmente yo tampoco savia que mi hijo sería tan buen lobo" les dije orgulloso.

Kate: "es un gran lobo" estuve de acuerdo con Black, "y en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a la manada Yahamanis" le pregunte.

Black: "si mis cálculos no fallan, llegaremos en dos días" le conteste.

Kate: "entonces por qué dijiste tres días" le pregunte confundida.

Black: "nosotros llegaremos en dos días" le conteste señalando a Sally y Balto, "ustedes tendrán que ir en una misión de último momento" le dije.

Kate: "yo no iré a ninguna parte antes de que entierren a Humphrey" le dije decidida a quedarme a su lado.

Black: "es que no entiendes, no enterraremos a Humphrey" le dije feliz.

Kate: "como que no lo van a enterrar" le pregunte muy molesta.

Black: "después te explico ahora tienen un tren que tomar" les dije viendo el tren a lo lejos, "Charly toma esto, estaré en contacto con ustedes y les diré bien lo que tienen que buscar en su antigua manada" le dije, dándole un hady.

Charly: "entendido" le dije agarrando el hady.

Black: "Kate será su prisionera" les dije, "ahora váyanse" les ordene.

Kate: no entendía nada de lo que me decían, "esperen yo no iré a ningún lado sin una explicación" le dije clavando mis garras en una rama que estaba tirada en el piso.

Black: "solo haz lo que te dijo si quieres que Humphrey viva" le dije seriamente y molesto por su acción.

Kate: estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando "pero si Humphrey ya está muerto" le dije seriamente y a la triste.

Black: "solo ve, ellos te explicaran en el camino, si no toman el tren ahora Humphrey no volverá a ver la luz nunca más" le dije enojado y muy molesto.

Scor: "Kate vamos ahora" le dije, mientras la arrastraba, aun tenia las garras clavabas en la rama, provocando que la rama dejara marcas en la tierra y llevando palos y hojas.

Kate: estaba muy confundida, pero si era por Humphrey lo iba a hacer "está bien pero suéltame y me explicas todo por el camino" le dije seriamente.

Scor: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije, soltándola.

Kate: saque mis garras de la rama y empecé a caminar al lado de ellos cuando llegamos a las vías esperamos unos minutos, cuando paso el tren vi un vagón abierto y les dije "ahora" y todos saltamos, aterrizamos bien "ahora que estamos acá me pueden explicar lo que pasa" les pregunte.

Scor: "según Black hay una oportunidad de que Humphrey vuelva a la vida" le conteste.

Kate: "y como es eso" les pregunte contenta.

Scor: "estamos esperando que nos avise lo que tenemos que buscar" le explique.

Kate: "y en cuanto será eso" les pregunte.

Charly: "no lo sabemos "le conteste, "podría ser en una hora como en un día o mas tiempo" le agregue.

Kate: "espero que sea pronto" dije en voz baja y con mucha esperanza.

De vuelta con Black.

Black: "Balto ya esta arreglada tu pierna" le pregunte.

Balto: "si señor la hice ayer con Candu" le conteste.

Black: "entonces tienes la misión más importante de todas" le dije seriamente, mientras le entregaba un pequeño frasco con una aguja adelante y plumas detrás, "necesito que lleves este dardo para que lo analicen y me digan que veneno contiene" le explique la misión.

Balto: "entendido señor" le dije guardando el dardo en mi mini bolcillo.

Black: "si fallas todos estaremos perdidos" le dije seriamente.

Balto: solo hacen ti y empecé a correr para la manada Yahamanis, a lo lejos escuche "suerte, tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti" cuando dijo eso sentí una cálida sensación correr por dentro de mí, estaba tan entretenido pensando en mis padres que no me di cuenta que ya había recorrido un poco menos de la mitad del camino, "valla que fue rápido eso" me dije a mi mismo, "es mejor que busque algo de comer y una cueva para descansar un poco" pensé, mientras paraba de correr e me dirigía a unos pastizales cerca de ahí, logre atrapar seis conejos e inmediatamente empecé a buscar una cueva, busque por unos quince minutos y encontré una cueva no muy lejos del camino por donde tengo que ir, entre a la cueva e empecé a olfatear para ver que no haya nadie, una vez asegurada me senté y comí mis conejos, ya satisfecho decidí dormir un poco pero antes de hacerlo agarre mi pata y gire una perilla a 30 minutos y me acosté cayendo dormido de inmediato.

De vuelta con Candu. (Está anocheciendo)

Candu: estaba decidido a invitar a Garra al aullido a la luna, "hola Garra solo te quería hacer una pregunta" le dije en voz baja para mí mismo, "quisieras ir mañana al aullido a la luna" me pregunte en voz baja.

"si me encantaría ir" responde dulcemente una voz saliendo detrás del.

Candu: me quede congelado cuando escuche la voz, "que haces ahí" le pregunte nerviosamente.

"fui a visitarte a tu cueva pero gusto salías con Balto así que decidí seguirte" le conteste con una risita culpable.

Candu: "escuchaste todo" le pregunte aun más nervioso.

Asentí en señal que si, "cada palabra que decías y sos muy tierno" le dije tiernamente, me acerque a él y le dije al oído "tengo un regalo para ti".

Candu: estaba muy nervioso, "cual e.." pero no pode terminar de hablar porque me dio un gran beso en la bola, lo acepté con gusto nos quedamos ahí por lo que parecieron horas pero solo fueron unos minutos.

"te gusto mi regalo" le pregunte, pero al ver la cara que tenia no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Candu: estaba muy sorprendido y aturdido por lo que había hecho Garra, así que solo hacen ti.

Garra: "nos vemos mañana en el aullido a la luna te espero a las ocho en mi cueva" me despedí de él dándole otro beso.

Candu: acepte el beso y me quede ahí intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, después de un rato de pensar reaccione y me fui súper contento a mi cueva "no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar" grite con mucha alegría.

Garth: estaba paseando con Lilly cuando escuche un grito, "que fue eso" le pregunte a Lilly.

Lilly: "no lo se, pero hay que ver" le dije mientras tomaba rumbo para donde se escucho el grito, cuando me acerque desde unos arbusto vi a Candu pero estaba raro porque tenía una sonrisa que le ocupaba casi toda la cara, saltaba y murmuraba cosas que no logre escuchar, "que te pasa Candu" le pregunte curiosa.

Candu: cuando escuche la voz me calme y me sonroje ligeramente, "solo estoy contento" le conteste.

Lilly: "y porque tan contento" le pregunte sentándome.

Candu: me termine de sonroja y tímidamente le conteste, "es que Garra me dio un beso y mañana tendré una cita con ella".

Garth: cuando contesto eso quede sorprendido, "enserio" le pregunte.

Candu: hacen ti en señal que si, luego les dije "mejor me voy a dormir mañana tengo que patrullar la frontera norte y mantenerme despierto para la cita con Garra".

Lilly: "nos vemos Candu descansa" me despedí con una sonrisa.

Garth: "nos vemos mañana" me despedí.

Candu: "igualmente" me despedí de ellos, antes de tomar rumbo para mi cueva.

Lilly: "no crees que es increíble" le pregunte.

Garth: "si es increíble, todavía estoy sorprendido" le conteste.

Lilly: "por fin van a tener lo que siempre quisieron" le dije contenta.

Garth: "que quieres decir" le pregunte curioso.

Lilly: "ellos se aman desde que eran cachorros, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de decirle sus sentimientos al otro" le explique.

Garth: cuando me explico entendí de inmediato, "y tu como sabes eso" le pregunte.

Lilly: me reí entre dientes de su pregunte, "cosas de chicas" le conteste.

Garth: "por favor dime" le dije poniendo carita de cachorro.

Lilly: cuando izo esa cara no pude evitar reírme más, "te ves muy ridículo" le dije riéndome.

Garth: me reí con ella por un rato hasta que nos calmamos y luego le pregunte "que te parece si vamos a nuestra cueva".

Lilly: "estoy de acuerdo" le conteste, "carrerita" le dije mientras lo empujaba y salía corriendo.

Garth: me pare, "eres una tramposa" le dije mientras empezaba a correr.

Lilly: después de un rato de correr llegamos a nuestra cueva, ya que nuestro padres nos obligaron a buscarnos una cueva por qué no podíamos estar viviendo en la hiervas altas, "te gane" le dije burlonamente.

Garth: "eres una tramposa" me queje juguetonamente.

Lilly: "hay un premio para el segundo lugar" le dije riéndome pícaramente.

Garth: "y cual es" le pregunte.

Lilly: "este" le dije mientras saltaba encima del inmovilizándolo, "quédate quieto" le ordene, al ver que no se quedo quieto, le di un gran y apasionado beso, estuvimos ahí por lo que parecieron días pero solo fueron minutos, nos separamos solo para recuperar el aire, "fui increíble" le dije.

Garth: estaba aturdido por el beso, así que solo hacen ti.

Lilly: me reí de su reacción, y me acosté al lado de él, "dulces sueños amor" le dije amorosamente.

Garth: "igualmente" le dije suavemente, al rato los dos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

En una colina un lobo misterioso estaba llorando por el acto de amor de Lilly y Garth.

Lobo misterioso: "necesitaría a Humphrey para que me ayude a proteger a esta manada" me dije con tristeza, mientras me ponía una capa doraba y me daba vuelta, "porque tuvo que morir Humphrey en este momento" me pregunte molesto.

De vuelta con Demonio. (Cuatro horas después de que Lilly y Garth se durmieran)

Demonio: cuando me desperté, me sentía mareado y tenía un horrendo dolor de cabeza, "porque se tuvo que entrometer esos lobos" gruñí despacio por mi dolor de cabeza. Luego de recuperarme me asome por la entrada del vagón y vi un letrero que decía "ESTA SALIENDO DEL PARTE DE IDAHO", cuando leí eso rápidamente me baje e empecé a caminar para Jasper, "porque" grite fuertemente.

Lobo misterioso: estaba yendo hacia las fueras de Idaho, (se subió a un camión de los humanos que se dirigía a Idaho, luego de bajarse empezó a caminar por las vías del tren) estaba caminando por la vías del tren cuando de repente escuche un grito y luego vi a un lobo pegándole a un cartel, "si no quieres que te maten deja de hacer eso" le advertí desde lejos.

Demonio: "y tú que sabes" le pregunte, antes de pagarle más fuerte al cartel.

Lobo misterioso: "yo te lo advertí" le conteste, siguiendo mi camino.

Demonio: seguí pegándole por unos dos minutos, pero pare cuando sentí que algo me roso e impacto en el cartel "que fue eso" pregunte, mientras me ponía en posición de defensa.

"ahí está ese lobo molesto, mátenlo" ordeno un humano, antes de apuntarle a Demonio.

Demonio: cuando vi al cazador empecé a correr para el lado de Jasper, "tenia razón ese lobo" gruñí.

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey: estaba sentado al frente de una laguna, ahí podía ver lo que pasaba en la tierra, "no hay ninguna manera de que me comunique con Kate" le pregunte.

"no hijo no hay ninguna" le dije con tristeza.

Humphrey: me saco una sonrisa cuando me dijo hijo, "igual gracias mama" le dije, "cuéntame más de ti" le pedí.

Mama de Humphrey: "que quieres saber" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "como llegaste aquí" le pregunte con tristeza, la última vez que vi a mama fue cuando era cachorro.

Mama de Humphrey: cuando me pregunte eso me sentí triste, es como si tuviera un hueco en mi corazón, "fue un noche donde llovía muy fuerte" le empecé a contar, tome aire y continúe "estábamos con tu padre en nuestra cueva cuando llego un lobo que nunca habíamos viste" le conté con tristeza, "nos dijo que si no te sacábamos de la manada morirías por que se venía una gran guerra entre las manadas Nacoor y Centinela" le explique.

Humphrey: "recuerdo algo de esa guerra, la manada se metió en la guerra para defender el territorio, pero muchos murieron" le dije recordando y con dolor.

Mama de Humphrey: "es correcto ese recuerdo" le dije asintiendo, "bueno, después de una larga discusión con tu padre, vinieron los espías y dijeron que la guerra comenzó, así que le roge a tu padre de que te llavera a la única manada que estarías a salvo, tu padre acepto y cuando se izo de noche (llovía fuertemente, lo izo para ocultar su olor) te llevo a los limites del territorio y te dejo debajo de un árbol para que no te mojaras e enfermaras" le conté, pero mis lagrimas no pudieron aguantar más y salieron, vi como se deslizaban por mi cara.

Humphrey: me acerque a ella e le limpie la lagrimas y le lamí la mejilla, "ya paso todo" le dije reconfortantemente.

Mama de Humphrey: "gracias hijo lo necesitaba" le agradecí, no sabía que tenía pero con solo su presencia me hacía sentir segura, "mereces saber toda la verdad así que seguiré contándote" le dije decidida, "cuando tu padre volvió ya era demasiado tarde, la guerra se vino contra nuestro territorio y muchos alfas murieron protegiendo muestra tierra igual que yo" le termine de contar.

Humphrey: "últimamente he tenido un sueño muy feo" le dije, mientras me agarraba un escalofríos por el cuerpo.

Mama de Humphrey: "cual sueño" le pregunte.

Humphrey: tome aire y empecé a contárselo.

Sueño de Humphrey.

Humphrey: yo era todavía un cachorrito, cuando muchos lobos vinieron y me agarraron, "suéltenme, suéltenme" le grite enojado.

"o sino que rata" pregunto un lobo mucho más grande que Humphrey.

Humphrey: "vendrá mi padre y te matara" le respondí, antes de gritar lo más fuerte que podía el nombre de mí para.

Mama de Humphrey: estaba sentada al frente de una cuando escuche a Humphrey gritar, inmediatamente Salí corriendo hacia donde escuche el grito, cuando llegue vi que lo tenían tres lobos del mismo tamaño que yo, "suéltenlo ahora sí no que quieren morir" le gruñí, mientras me ponía en posición de ataque.

"y tu quien eres preciosura" pregunto otro de los lobos, mirando a la loba.

Humphrey: pude mirar a la loba entre reojos, y era muy linda, de tamaño mediano, con un pelaje gris con excepción del pecho que era negro y ojos color azul.

"tu peor pesadilla, pero me puedes llamar Milagros" le conteste, "o lo sueltan o mueren" le dije seriamente.

El tercer lobo: solté al pequeño lobo y salte para atacarla.

Milagros: espere que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y con un rápido movimiento le corte el cuello, "el siguiente" les dije seriamente.

Segundo lobo: "no!" grite al ver caer el cuerpo sin vida de mi amigo, le hice una seña para que la rodé, "ahora" le dije y ambos empezamos a correr de un lado hacia el otro.

Milagros: pude visualizar a uno el otro se me perdió de vista, cuando me ataco le agarre la pata y con una llave lo tire al piso, "te dije que era tu peor pesadilla" le dije antes de cortarle el cuello, pero cuando me pare sentí un dolor en el cuello, me toque y vi sangre, "lo siento hijo te falle y recuérdalo te amo hijo" le dije antes de caer al piso.

Primer lobo: "mira lo que tu mami ocasiono" le dije mientras lo agarraba y le mostraba los cuerpos de mis amigos.

Black: "te olvidaste de mi" le dije, antes de cortarle el cuello.

Humphrey: "papi" le dije abrasándolo.

Fin del sueño de Humphrey.

Milagros: estaba sorprendida por lo que me acababa de contarme, porque lo he soñado barias beses, "ese sueño es muy raro" le dije extrañada y cariñosamente al ver lo triste que se puso.

Humphrey: "pero fue tan real" le dije llorando en su hombro.

Milagros: "ya paso todo, solo era un sueño feo" le dije cariñosamente, después de eso lo acaricie hasta que se calmo.

Humphrey: "gracias mama" le dije cariñosamente.

De vuelta con Balto. (Ha pasado nueve horas desde que Lilly t Garth se durmieron)

Balto: ya había entrado a la manada y me estaban a punto de dar el análisis del veneno cuando surgió un problema, "que paso ahora" le pregunte molesto.

"disculpe, pero la nuestra del veneno han sido dañada y no sabremos cual sea el antídoto" le conteste tímidamente.

Balto: "como que no sabes el antídoto y como se daño" le pregunte muy molesto.

"no lo sabemos precisamente, pero esta dañada por completo" le conteste con miedo.

Balto: por suerte había guardado un poco, "tienen suerte de que guardara un poco" le dije molesto, "iré a supervisarlo personalmente al análisis" le dije seriamente.

"entendido" le dije aun con miedo, mientras le abría la puerta, cuando ya estábamos adentro saco un frasquito y me lo entrego, luego de media hora de trabajar por fin tenían los resultado.

Balto: "qué tipo de veneno es" le pregunte apurado.

"es el veneno de una especie de sapo que habita las montañas y es muy venenoso, solo hay una cura y se hace con estos elementos" le dije entregándole una pequeña lista con 5 ingrediente, "ahí al lado dice la ubicación de cada uno" le indique.

Balto: "muchas gracias" le dije, "por cierto me puedes dar lo que sobro del veneno" le pregunte.

"Por supuesto, toma" le respondí, dándole el mismo frasquito con un liquido de color verde.

Balto: "gracias" le agradecí y luego retome rumbo para donde estaba Black, me demore un poco en las puertas de salida por que tras un procedimiento de seguridad se sierran pero después de eso pude seguir mi camino normalmente.

De vuelta con Demonio. (Ha pasado cinco horas desde que Balto tiene la lista para el antídoto)

Demonio: corrí la gran mayoría del tiempo por que los humanos me persiguieron con sus vehículos pero logre perderlos en un rio, "será mejor que recupere mis fuerzas" pensé al ver una cueva pero justo antes de llegar vi un cartel que decía "BIENVENIDO AL PARQUE NACIONAL JASPER", luego de revisar la cueva me acosté y caí profundamente dormido.

De vuelta con Black. (Han pasado unos cuanto minutos desde que Demonio se durmió)

Black: estaba caminando hacia la manada con Sally, solo nos detuvimos a comer algo y a descansar, luego de una media hora encontramos a Balto, "y tiene el análisis" le pregunte seriamente.

Balto: recupere el aliento y le conteste, "no tengo el análisis, tengo la lista de los ingredientes para la cura" después de terminar de hablar le di la lista.

Black: agarre la lista y me fije lo que necesitábamos, la mayoría de los ingredientes los teníamos solo nos faltaba la extraña agua azul que según esto solo se encuentra en la manada centinela y lo otro era una flor llamada La Flor Del Revivir que se halla en las afueras de Jasper en el cerro mas alto, "Balto necesito que agás una ultima misión" le dije seriamente, "luego de esto te ganas el permiso de construir lo que quieras" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "así que la aceptas" le pregunte.

Balto: lo pensé por un momento y luego respondí, "con una condición".

Black: "y cual seria" le pregunte haciendo un expresión de duda.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Humphrey realmente vivirá? ¿Cuál va a ser la condición de Balto? ¿Cómo les irá a Kate y a los demás en su búsqueda? ¿Quién será el lobo misterioso? ¿Cómo le irá a Demonio? ¿Cómo se llamara la madre de Humphrey? ¿Cómo será la manada Yahamanis?**

**Siguán leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**Gracias Kate Alpha y espero que ahora estés mucho mejor.**

**Gracias AndreaXAlxein por tus comentarios y estuve leyendo tus historia y están muy buenas.**

**Gracias Willi- alpha99 por tus comentarios e ideas.**

**Catalina me olvide de agradecerte en el capitulo anterior, así que te agradezco ahora y no te preocupes por ser dura con migo en los primeros capítulos me ayudan a saber mis errores.**


	14. manada Yahamanis, y con vida

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo desfruten como yo escribiendo.**

Balto: "que me degrade a omega" le pedí.

Black: realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que me acababa de pedir, "y para que quieres que te degrade a omega" le pregunte muy curioso.

Balto: "para poder estar con la persona que amo" le dije sinceramente y con un suspiro.

Black: "tengo otra solución" le dije con una sonrisa, "que te parece si hablo con el consejo y sacamos la ley de alfa y omega" le ofrecí.

Black: "sería capaz de hacer eso" le pregunte alegremente.

Black: "claro que sí, he visto como funciona en la manada de Winston y trae excelentes resultados" le dije con la misma alegría.

Balto: "entendido señor" le dije contento, "que misión necesita que cumpla" le pregunte.

Black: "necesito que traigas una flor llamada La Flor Del Revivir que se halla en las afueras de Jasper en el cerro más alto" le explique.

Balto: "entendido señor" le dije entendiendo, "cuánto tiempo tengo" le pregunte.

Black: "máximo un día" le dije seriamente.

Balto: "entiendo, nos vemos y suerte" me despedí.

Sally: "chau suerte" me despedí.

Black: "suerte" le dije.

Drako: estaba muy mareado y no me podía mover, "que pasa" pregunte aturdió y desorientado.

Sally: estaba llevando a Drako cuando de repente lo escuche hablar, "tranquilizante estas a salvo y fuera de peligro" le dije suavemente.

Drako: "quien está ahí" pregunte asustado.

Sally: "tranquilo, me llamo Sally y soy una de los sanadoras que te atendió en la manada de Winston" le dije suave.

Drako: "quien soy yo" pregunte intentándome ver algo, "porque no me puedo mover ni ver" pregunte poniéndome cada vez más nervioso.

Sally: no me esperaba que tuviera amnesia, me acerque y le retire las hojas que tenía en los ojos, cuando me miro sentí una cálida sensación, "tú te llamas Drako" le respondí, "y no te puedes mover por que estas atado" le termine de contestar.

Drako: "y porque estoy atado" pregunte, "soy su prisionero" les grite.

Black: "te lo voy a hacer corta" le dije seriamente, "te llamas Drako, perteneces a la manada Centinela pero la traicionaste y te uniste a mi manada y estas atado por que tuviste una pelea muy dora y nosotros logramos conservarte con vida" le explique.

Drako: "y porque voy a traicionar a mi manada" les pregunte.

Black: "no lo sabemos" le conteste, "Sally puedes preparar un calmante" le pregunte.

Sally: "claro" le conteste, y me puse a hacerlo, tenia suministros guardados en un bolcillo que estaba debajo de la camilla, luego de un rato por fin estaba listo "está listo señor" le dije.

Black: agarre el calmante y lo puse en una jeringa, "esto será solo un pinchazo" le dije mientras le clavaba la aguja.

Drako: sentí un pinchazo, "eso dolió" me queje, pero después de unos minutos me empecé a sentir cada vez más relajado hasta el punto que me dormí.

Sally: cuando se durmió, empezamos a caminar con Black hacia la manada Yahamanis, mientras caminamos charlábamos de medicinas y enfermedades, cada vez me sorprendía mas por los conocimientos de Black.

Black: en el camino aparte de hablar de medicina le hacía algunos chistes, después de unas dos horas y media habíamos llegado a la entrada de mi manada, "bienvenida a la manada Yahamanis" le dije sonriendo y contento de que por fin estaba en casa.

Sally: estaba media confundida por lo que dejo, "pero si estamos en frente a una montaña" le dije confundida y molesta.

Black: me pare al frente e dije fuerte y claro "de los alfas a los omegas solo hay un paso" y vi como la puerta se empezó a abrir.

Sally: estaba sorprendida por lo de la puerta, "guau" solo eso pude decir.

Black: "ven entra" le dije, mientras extendía mi pata en señal de que pasara.

Sally: agarre la camilla de Drako y empecé a caminar, era una cueva muy oscura, pero a lo lejos se veía una luz muy suave, cada paso que daba se hacía mas y mas brillante, cuando llegue al final quede segada por la luz, una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz quede con la boca y los ojos abiertos de lo maravillosa que era la manada, eran muchas montañas al rededor de un valle gigante, por el medio pasaba un rio y había una gran variedad de vegetación, cuando nos acercamos mas quedaba cada vez mas sorprendida, había caminos de piedras y a los costados tenían palos con una cosa de metal arriba como los caminos del humanos, por el rio cruzaban puentes y las cuevas tenían puertas, ventabas y estaban decoradas, en el medio había una gran torre con un hélice gigante y unos cables que vagaban a una caga grande de madera, "como pudieron hacer todo esto" pregunte asombrada.

Black: "cada generación va haciendo su parte en la manada y se va llenando de cosas" le respondí a su pregunte.

Sally: "pero es enorme esta manada" le dije viendo parte del valle.

Black: "ven vamos a dejar a Humphrey y Drako así podemos dar unas vueltas por la manada" le dije, mientras la guiaba a la cueva de los sanadores, "cuando estés trabajando como una sanadora tendrás que trabajar con muchos más" le explique.

Sally: "entiendo, no tengo drama en trabajar con mas sanadores" le dije, luego de seguir a Black por unos minutos llegamos a una gran cueva que había muchos lobos.

Black: entramos a la cueva y vi que todos nos saludaron, "atención necesito a dos voluntarios para darle la mejor atención a estos dos lobos" les dije en voz alta y firme.

"yo me ofrezco señor" dije un lobo, mientras levantaba la pata.

"yo también señor" dijo una loba, levantando la pata.

Black: "entonces vengan Thomas y Sasha que le explico la situación" los llame, luego de un rato ya había entendido todo, "quedo claro" les pregunte.

Sasha: "si señor" le conteste. (Es una loba de tamaño normal, su pelaje es de color verde musgo, tiene ojos color verde esmeralda)

Thomas: "entendido señor" le conteste. (Es un lobo de tamaño normal, su pelaje es de color amarillo con excepción de la patas que son de color naranja, sus ojos son de color verde)

Black: "pueden empezar" le dije, antes de retirarme, "Sally ven que te muestro la manada" le dije.

Sally: "bueno señor" le dije, estuvimos recorriendo la manada por dos horas y aun no pude ver ni la mitad de la manada, era enorme el valle, había plazas, lagos, también un mirador arriba de un montaña y mucho mas, "guau es enorme" le dije sorprendida.

Black: "sí que lo es, para que vivan unos mil lobos tiene que ser grande" le dije contento.

Sally: "mil lobos" le pregunte sorprendida.

Black: "si mil lobos, pero hay cuatro manadas viviendo aquí" le explique, "de nuestra manada solo hay cuatrocientos" le termine de explicar.

Sally: "entonces, hay más de una manada aquí" le pregunte a ver si había entendido.

Black: "correcto, ahora ven te mostrare tu cueva" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia un lago no muy lejos de mi cueva.

Sally: cuando llegamos vi un lago no muy grande pero era hermoso, "es aquí" le pregunte.

Black: "claro que si, ahora descansa" me despedí.

D e vuelta con Kate, Scor y Charly.

Scor: Black ya nos había avisado lo que teníamos que buscar, "déjenos entrar" le dije a un lobo que vigilaba la frontera.

"está bien pasen" les dije al ver que tenia a un lobo prisionero.

Kate: "suéltenme, que me van a hacer" grite asustada.

"ya callen a esa loba" les dije tapándome los oídos.

Scor: "cállate si no quieres morir" le dije seriamente.

Charly: cuando ya estábamos adentro de la manada le susurré a Kate, "perdón por eso pero aquí todos se tratan así y si te desafían tendrás que pelear".

Kate: "entiendo porque dejaron esta manada" les susurré viendo que todos se peleaban y además era un lugar donde no había vida todo estaba seco y el agua aparentemente escaseaba.

Scor: luego de caminar por unos minutos llegamos a la cueva de nuestro líder, "señor Humphrey estaba muerto pero le trajimos a su compañera" le dije respetuosamente.

Shere Khan: "si yo lo mate" le dije fríamente, "pero me voy a divertir con su compañera" le dije mientras le giñaba un ojo.

Kate: "tú nunca me tocaras" le gruñí.

Shere Khan: "como quieras" le dije fríamente, le iba a cortar el cuello pero recordé que me podía servir de carnada para Winston, "llévenla con los demás prisioneros" les ordene, con una sonrisa malvada.

Scor: "entendido señor" le dije respetuosamente, mientras me dirigía hacia la cueva de los prisioneros, "Kate aquí tienes la llave, cuando sean las seis el camino estaba libre nosotros te estaremos esperando en la montaña de haya" le dije mostrándole la montaña.

Kate: "entiendo, puedo liberarlos" les pregunte.

Scor: "si puedes" le conteste, "pero diles que vallan el grupos de a dos y por diferentes lugares así los confundimos, los que nos quieran acompañar diles que vallan a la montaña" le explique.

Kate: "entiendo" les dije agarrando la llave.

Scor: cuando dejamos a Kate nos dirigimos hacia una montaña, ahí era donde habíamos visto la extraña agua azul, "esto va a ser fácil" le dije contento, pero cuando llegamos a la base de la montaña quedamos sorprendidos por la cantidad de lobos que estaban vigilando.

Charly: me acerque a uno de los lobos, ya que era mi amigo y le pregunte, "porque esta tan vigilado".

"porque Shere Khan nos envió a vigilar esta montaña porque hay una extraña agua" le dije molesto.

Charly: cuando dije eso mi alegría desapareció, "y que tiene de importante el agua" le pregunte.

"Lo que nos explicaron es que si alguien tiene esta agua podría revivir a cualquiera" le dije sarcásticamente.

Charly: "necesitas un remplazo, te ves agotado" le dije mirándolo.

"y quien me va a cubrir" le pregunte molesto.

Charly: "yo te puedo hacer el favor como tú me lo asiste" le dije recordando la ves en que me quede toda la noche vigilando y al día siguiente no podía mas, así que me dijo que él la tomaría.

"estoy de acuerdo, nos vemos" le dije mientras me dirigía a mi cueva.

Charly: cuando se fue y vi que los otros lobos estaban distraídos puse un poco de agua en un frasco y tome rumbo para donde estaba Scor, "tengo el agua" le dije alegre.

Scor: "entonces vamos" le dije.

Kate: habían pasado unas hora y solo faltaba media hora para que sean las seis, ya les había explicado a todos los prisionero que debían hacer y la mayoría venia con migo, "entonces todos saben que hacer" les pregunte, y vi como todos asintieron. Pasada la media hora abrí la puerta y todos salimos menos uno que decidió quedarse en la jaula donde estábamos, "porque no vienes" le pregunte, pero al ver que no respondí decidí irme, camine por unos cuarenta minutos y por fin había llegado a la montaña en el camino solo me encontré con dos guardias pero no fueron mucho trabajo.

Scor: estaba acostado esperando a Kate cuando de repente vi a muchos lobos acercándose en parejas de a dos, "Kate lo logro" le dije a Charly.

Charly: "también lo logro Kate" le dije mirando hacia abajo.

Kate: cuando todos estuvimos reunidos, empezamos nuestro viaje a la manada Yahamanis, "de donde tienen tantos prisioneros" les pregunte asombrada, por que miraba atrás y veía a más de cuarenta lobos.

Scor: "son de las manadas atacadas" le conteste.

Charly: "y ahora que lo recuerdo, tu manada será atacada en tres meses" le dije pensativo.

Kate: "pero que estás diciendo" le pregunte molesta y con miedo.

Charly: "estábamos preparándonos para el ataque cuando nos enviaron a matar a Humphrey" le conteste.

Kate: "nuestra manada está perdida, esa manada cuenta con más de doscientos lobos" le dije tristemente.

Scor: "en realidad no son tantos, solo somos cien todos los demás son de otras manadas aliadas" le dije.

Kate: "y que hacen allí" les pregunte curiosa.

Scor: "según lo que sabemos vienen a negociar con nuestra manada para que se unan y todos juntos ataque a la manada Yahamanis, pero antes de eso necesitan demostrar su poder destruyendo a manadas pequeñas como la tuya" le explique.

Kate: no savia que decir, lo único que entendí fue que van atacar mi manada, "hay alguna forma de evitarlo" le pregunte.

Scor: "la mayoría de las opciones llevan a la guerra, solo hay una forma de no ir a la guerra y es matando al líder de cada manada" le conteste.

Kate: cuando me contesto eso, empecé a entender por qué Humphrey me mintió y porque lo mataron, "ahora estoy entendiendo todo" les dije pensativamente.

(Un día después Balto, Kate, Scor, Charly y todos los prisioneros ya habían llegado a la manada Yahamanis)

Black: estaba caminando por mi manada cuando escuche un gran alboroto en la entrada de la manada, me acerque a ver que era y vi a Balto, Kate, Scor, Charly y muchos lobos mas. Rápidamente corrí asía la puerta y la abrí, "ya tiene lo que pedí" les pregunte apurado, porque según la carta Humphrey tiene solo seis días antes de que el veneno lo mate del todo.

Kate: todos dijimos que si y le entregamos el agua y una flor, "y ahora que" le pregunte.

Black: agarre las cosas y le respondí "a hacer el antídoto", "Balto puedes llevarlos a todos al frente de mi cueva" le ordene.

Balto: "bueno señor" le respondí, hice una seña para que todos entraran, cuando todos entraron la puerta se empezó a cerrar.

Black: estaba corriendo a toda mi velocidad, cuando escuche un grito que provenía de una cueva no muy lejos, "pero que pasa ahora" pensé molesto, cuando entre vi que había mucha sangre y un lobo muy golpeado, "quien eres tú y que paso acá" le pregunte con voz alta.

"tenía ganas de ver que había en la cueva, cuando ese lobo me ataco e me empujo y caí contra la pared y de así no recuerdo nada más" le conteste débilmente.

Black: "ven con migo" le dije apurado.

"bueno" le dije, salimos de cueva y empezamos a caminar.

Black: caminamos por unos minutos hasta que llegamos a la cueva de los sanadores, "Sasha y Thomas vengan" los llame.

Sasha: cuando llegamos a donde estaba, le pregunte, "que necesita señor".

Black: "Sasha como sigue Humphrey" le pregunte.

Sasha: "no he notado mejorías, pero sus ojos tienen un extraño color" le conteste.

Black: "gracias Sasha y contrólalo muy bien, Thomas como sigue Drako" le pregunte.

Thomas: "está bien, ya despertó pero aparentemente tiene amnesia" le respondí.

Black: "eso es todo, a y lleven a este lobo que lo revisen y pónganle seguridad que no vaya a ningún lado" le susurre la ultima parte a Thomas.

Thomas: asentí y me lo lleve.

Black: luego de eso, seguí mi camino hacia la cueva central que era donde trabajaban los sanadores con mas conocimiento, "hola a todos" los salude.

"hola señor que necesita" le pregunte.

Black: "Balto vino ayer con una muestra de un veneno, solo vine a traerle los ingredientes para la hacer la cura" le respondo.

"entiendo señor, pase por ella en una hora" le dije mientras tomaba el frasco y la flor.

Black: "bueno, en una hora estoy acá" le dije antes de tomar rumbo para mi cueva, cuando llegue vi que Balto tenia dificultad para mantener el orden, "atención "dije en voz alta y de liderazgo, "mi nombre es Black y soy el líder de esta manada" me presente.

"hola señor, mi nombre es Bagheera y represento a todos los lobos que están acá" me presente. (Es un lobo de tamaña mediano, su pelaje es de color gris azulado y sus ojos son de color grises oscuro, es alfa nivel Gamma)

Black: "y que decidieron" les pregunte.

Bagheera: "casi todos le pedimos permiso para ser parte de nuestra manada" le conteste.

Black: "bueno son bienvenidos a mi manada pero estarán a prueba" les dije mientras me retiraba, pero antes de hacerlo les explique, "los que no se quedan en la manada pueden irse cuando quieran, en unos minutos vendrán tres lobos a indicándoles cuál es la cueva de cada uno ".

Bagheera: "gracias señor" le agradecí.

Black: "de nada" le dije ante la muestra de agradecimiento, luego de eso me dirigí a mi cueva cuando llegue saque un pedazo de caribú que tenía guardado en un cuarto de mi cueva y me puse a comerlo cuando estaba satisfecho lo guarde y decidí sentarme e relajarme un momento.

Kate: luego de que los lobos llevaran a cada una a su respectiva cueva, le pregunte "a donde está la de Humphrey".

"es la de haya" le dije señalándosela, "usted quien es" le pregunte.

Kate: "me llamo Kate y soy la compañera de Humphrey" le conteste.

"es un placer conocer a la compañera de un héroe" le dije agradecido por lo que izo Humphrey.

Kate: "el placer es mío" le dije.

"venga por aquí" le indique el camino, cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y prendí las luces, "bienvenida a su nuevo hogar" le dije, antes de retirarme.

Kate: quede asombrada por lo grande y bien decorada que estaba la cueva de Humphrey, "guau" solo eso dije de lo sorprendente que era estar acá.

Black: luego de que pasaran cincuenta minutos, salí de mi cueva y me dirija hacia la cueva central, después de caminar por diez minutos llegue por fin, "hola ya tienen lo que pedí" les pregunte desde la entrada de la cueva.

"ha sido difícil pero tenemos la cura, solo tiene que aplicársela y esperar" le dije dándole un frasco con un liquido amarillo oscuro.

Black: "muchas gracias" le agradecí e inmediatamente salí corriendo hacia la cueva de los sanadores, cuando llegue llame a Sasha.

Sasha: "que pasa señor" le pregunte.

Black: "aplícale este antídoto y no te muevas por nada del mundo, si llega a tener alguna reacción rápidamente avísame" le dije seriamente.

Sasha: "entiendo señor" le dije con respeto.

Black: "puedes retirarte" le dije.

Sasha: hacen ti y fui a hacer lo que me pidió.

Una semana después, todos en la manada Yahamanis estaba esperando a que Humphrey despertara.

Kate: le había pedido permiso a Black para que me dejara quedar todo el tiempo posible con Humphrey, estaba dormida sobre él cuando algo se empezó a mover debajo de mí, me desperté y note que era Humphrey que estaba aparentemente despertante, "Sasha ven" la llame apurada.

Sasha: estaba comiendo algo, cuando Kate me llamo al parecer estaba muy apurada, deje la comida y me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Humphrey y Kate, "que pasa Kate" le pregunte.

Kate: "es Humphrey está despertando" le dije con alegría.

Sasha: "ve y avísale a Black" le dije mientras lo revisaba.

Kate: asentí y salí corriendo hacia la cueva de Black.

Sasha: estaba revisando a Humphrey, cuando de repente salto de la nada y empezó a correr, "Humphrey detente" le grite, pero aparentemente no me escucho.

Sueño de Humphrey.

Humphrey: estaba corriendo junto con mi madre, "mama que pasa" le pregunte asustado.

Milagros: "no te preocupes hijo todo estará bien" le dije cariñosamente.

Humphrey: "a donde vamos" le pregunte curioso.

Milagros: "vamos a nuestra antigua cueva" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Humphrey: "y que vamos a hacer ahí" le pregunte.

Milagros: "tú mismo lo descubrirás, cuando vayas" le conteste, "tu sigue corriendo y no dejes que nadie te detenga" le dije antes de desaparecer.

Fin de sueño de Humphrey.

Black: estaba viendo unos planos, cuando Kate apareció de la nada y me dijo que Humphrey estaba despertando, "vamos" le dije apurado

Kate: asentí y lo seguí hasta la cueva de los sanadores, cuando llegamos vimos a Sasha hablando con unos lobos, "que pasa que no estás con Humphrey" le pregunte molesta.

Sasha: me tomaron por sorpresa, no sabía cómo decirles que Humphrey se fue corriendo, "Humphrey no está acá" les dije tímidamente.

Kate: cuando dijo eso sentía una mescla de ría y tristeza, "porque no hiciste nada para salvarlo" le grite enojada y al tiempo triste.

Sasha: "me mal entendiste, Humphrey dio un salto y empezó a correr" le dije cruzando las patas y con una sonrisa culpable.

Black: "hay que agarrarlo antes de que se haga daño" les dije preocupado.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Lograran atrapar a Humphrey? ¿Qué pasara con Demonio? ¿Volverá a aparecer el lobo misterioso? ¿Qué quera decir el sueño de Humphrey? ¿Qué habrá en la antigua cueva de Humphrey?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son de mucha ayuda.**

**Por cierto tardare en actualizar el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y cuídense.**


	15. El lobo misterioso y MAGIA

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá estas el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten, y perdón por la demora.**

Kate: "que estamos esperando vamos" le dije apurada, pero antes de salir corriendo Black me detuvo, "que pasa" le pregunte molesta.

Black: "estás viendo lo mismo que yo" le pregunte asustado.

Kate: cuando mire a donde estaba viendo, me quede congelada, "pero como" les conteste con miedo.

Sasha:"pero que pasa" les pregunte confundida por su reacción.

Kate: solo me limite a señalar.

Sasha: cuando mire quede congelada por lo que vi.

De vuelta en el sueño de Humphrey.

Humphrey: habíamos logrado escapar de la cueva donde nos tenían prisioneros pero mama decidió quedarse y luchar, pero me hizo prometer que no me detuviera por nada del mundo hasta llegar a mi antigua cueva, "lo que faltaba puertas reforzadas" me dije con un suspiro.

"usa tu amillo" resonó una voz.

Humphrey: cuando me mire la pata vi un amillo, pero era bastante extraño porque estaba hecho de un material no clasificado y tenía un pequeño diamante en el centro que estaba hecho de los colores del arcoíris y brillaba, "y que se supone que haré con esto" le pregunte curioso pero a la vez molesto.

Me golpee la frente cuando pregunto eso, "piensa y lo descubrirás" le dije sabiamente.

Humphrey: no tenía tiempo de pensar así que rápidamente busque el control de la puerta y la abrí, pero había algo muy extraño en esta manada porque era igual a mí manada, "no era mejor hacer eso" le pregunte a la voz.

Me quede con la boca abierta, "puede ser" le respondí soltando una pequeña risa.

Humphrey: "y quien eres tú" le pregunte, mientras corría.

De vuelta con Kate y los demás.

Lobo misterioso: "vieron algún fantasma" les pregunte al ver su reacción.

Kate: "Humphrey" le pregunte.

Lobo misterioso: me molesto que me preguntara eso, "me parezco a Humphrey" le pregunte con todo de enojo.

Sasha: "sos igual a Humphrey" le respondí.

Lobo misterioso: "bueno, tal vez un poquito" les dije con una risa culpable.

Black: "y quien eres tú" le pregunte con miedo de su respuesta.

Lobo misterioso: "a lamento que no me haya presentado" me disculpe, "me llamo Natalia y soy la hermana de Humphrey" me presente. (Es Igual a Humphrey, solo que un poco más baja y tiene ojos un poco más oscuros que los de Humphrey)

Black: cuando dijo eso, me empecé a sentir mal.

Sasha: estaba igual de sorprendidos que todos, pero un fuerte y aturdidor ruido me desconcentro, cuando mire detrás de mí, vi a Black en el piso, "Black" grite y rápidamente lo empecé a revisar.

Kate: el ruido y el grito de Sasha me sacaron del trance que tenía, "como esta" le pregunte preocupada.

Sasha: termine de revisarlo y le respondí, "se encuentra bien, solo tiene un golpe en la cabeza".

Natalia: "creo que cause problemas" dije aplastando las orejas.

Kate: "realmente si" le dije molesta.

Natalia: baje la cabeza cuando dijo eso, "a donde esta Humphrey" le pregunte aun con la cabeza agachada.

Kate: "se fue" le dije recordando.

Natalia: "a donde" le pregunte apurada y preocupada.

Kate: "no lo sabemos" le respondí con la misma preocupación.

Natalia: le iba a responder cuando percibí un olor.

Sally: "estas bien" le pregunte al ver la cara que puso.

Natalia: negué con la cabeza cuando descubrí el rastro de Humphrey pero había algo muy extraño en su olor.

Kate: le iba a decir algo, cuando un olor golpeo mi nariz aparentemente era de Humphrey, "huelen eso" les pregunte.

Sally: le di una olfateada al aire y note que había un olor aparentemente de Humphrey pero tenía algo extraño, "que será lo otro que huelo" les pregunte preocupada.

Natalia: "realmente no lo sé" le respondí, "quien viene conmigo a buscar a Humphrey" les pregunte.

Sally: levante la pata cuando pregunto eso.

Kate: "yo también iré" les respondí, "lo encontraremos" le pregunte preocupada.

Natalia: "seguro que si" le respondí, mientras olfateaba mejor, "se fue por allá" le indique.

Kate: "está muy lejos" le pregunte curiosa y preocupada por Humphrey.

Natalia: "aparentemente salió de la manada" le respondí.

Kate: "Como sabes eso" le pregunte curiosa.

Natalia: "larga historia y no hay tiempo de contarla" le respondí, "y tu quien eres" le pregunte al ver lo tanto que se preocupaba por Humphrey.

Kate: "me llamo Kate y soy su compañera" le respondí.

Natalia: estaba sorprendida y orgullosa de mi hermano por la loba que tenia de compañera, "es un placer conocerte" le dije extendiéndole la pata.

Kate: "el placer es mío" le dije agarrando su pata, "es mejor que vallamos por Humphrey" le dije apurada.

De vuelta en el sueño de Humphrey.

Humphrey: todo me sonaba muy familiar, "que es este lugar" le pregunte curioso.

"esto es afuera de la manada Yahamanis" le respondí.

Humphrey: me quede en shock cuando me respondió eso, "que es que" le pregunte sin poder creerlo.

"que es afuera de tu manada pero en el futuro, cuando la gran guerra comience" le respondí con mucha facilidad.

Humphrey: "y hay alguna manera de evitarlo" le pregunte aun sin creerlo.

"claro que la hay" le dije con alegría.

Humphrey:"y como podría ser" le pregunte curioso.

"eso solo tú lo sabes" le respondí sabiamente.

Humphrey: me senté en una roca y me puse a pensar, "esto es un sueño, esto nunca pasara" le dije tercamente.

"cree lo que tú quieras, pero antes de cometer una estupidez visita tu antigua cueva" le pedí.

Humphrey: "entiendo, pero si no hay nada continuare con mi vida" le dije seriamente.

"entiendo" le dije serrando los ojos, "te dejare tu anillo para que no creas que fue un sueño" le dije concentrándome, "y una última cosa ahí encontraras a alguien que te guiara en tu camino a la sabiduría pero tendrás que enfrentar un desafío antes" le dije antes de desaparecer.

Fin de sueño de Humphrey.

Humphrey: cuando me desperté estaba afuera de la manada Yahamanis sentado en la misma roca que en el sueño, "que fue eso" me pregunte asustado, mientras jadeaba fuertemente.

Natalia: ya habíamos salido de manada, cuando localice a Humphrey a lo lejos sentado en una piedras, "ahí está" les dije señalándolo.

Kate: mire a donde estaba apuntando, vi una mancha gris, "lo veo, vamos" les ordene.

Humphrey: estaba intentando calmarme, cuando de repente escuche a tres lobos correr hacia mí, "lo que faltaba" me dije a mi mismo con un suspiro, rápidamente corrí hacia unos arbustos y oculte.

Natalia: su reacción me hizo sentir pésima, porque la última vez que lo vi nos peleamos, "todavía seguirá enojado" me pregunte mientras una lagrimas caían de mis ojos, "tal vez no me quiera más" pensé con mucha decepción e tristeza, frene y empecé a correr hacia otro lado.

Kata: estábamos corriendo hacia donde estaba Humphrey, cuando se ocultó de nosotros y de repente sentí a Natalia que se detuvo e empezó a correr para otro lado, "pero que haces" le pregunte confundida e molesta.

Natalia: "parece que mi hermano no me quiere más" le dije con más lágrimas en los ojos.

Kate: "él te quiere mucho" le dije suavemente, "seguro debe estar confundido por lo que paso" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Natalia: sus palabras me animaron un poco, "pero porque se esconde de nosotras" le pregunte, mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

Humphrey: note que se detuvieron lejos, así que decidí asomar la cabeza para ver que paso, mi vista estaba borrosa así que no podía ver con claridad quienes eran.

Sally: estaba olfateando por donde se fue Humphrey, cuando pude reconocer el otro olor, "chicas a que no saben que descubrí" les dije animada, pero cuando me di vuelta note que Kate estaba intentada de consolar a Natalia que estaba llorando.

Humphrey: me fui acercando lentamente, mi visión era pésima pero pude distinguir una mancha dorada y otra gris, "pero quienes son" me pregunte curioso.

Sally: "chicas Humphrey se acerca" les avise.

Natalia: levante las orejas cuando dijo eso, "enserio" le pregunte.

Sally: "si míralo tú mismo" le respondí señalando a Humphrey.

Humphrey: cuando me señalaron di un salto hacia unos arbustos.

Natalia: "no lo veo" le dije molesta

Sally

18h agoSally: "pero si estaba ahí" le dije sin poder creer que desapareció.

Natalia: "si claro y yo puedo volar" le dije con mucho sarcasmo, antes de que se callera una lagrima de mi ojo.

Humphrey: "pero que pasa por que pelean" pensé curioso, "mejor me acerco un poco más para poder ver mejor" me dije decidido a seguir, "pero esta vez por los arbustos" pensé con una risita.

Natalia: "alguien se acerca y no es Humphrey" le dije prestando más atención a mi entorno.

"buscan a alguien" pregunto una vos.

Natalia, Kate y Sally Saltaron del susto al escuchar la voz.

Kate: "pero que fue eso" les pregunte jadeando.

Natalia: "no lo sé" le respondí jadeando.

Sally: me quede congelada del susto.

"no se preocupen no les are daño" dijo la voz al ver la reacción de todas.

Natalia: "quien está ahí" pregunte asustada, porque no savia de dónde provenía la voz.

Se ríe fuertemente, "que importa quién soy" le respondí, "solo necesito que ayuden a Humphrey" les pedí, viendo arrastrase por los arbustos.

Kate: estaba sorprendida, porque aparte de que no sabía de dónde prevenía la voz, conocía a Humphrey, "tu como sabes el nombre de mi compañero" le pregunte sorprendida pero molesta.

"solo ayuden a Humphrey" les dije molesto/a, antes de desaparecer.

Kate: "eso si que fue raro" les dije mientras un escalo frio corría por mi cuerpo.

Natalia: "lo mismo pienso" le dije sacudiendo mi cuerpo por el escalo frio, "tú qué opinas Sally" le pregunte, pero no me contesto "Sally" la llame.

Kate: cuando la vi estaba congelada de susto, "creo que será mejor buscar a Humphrey y luego llevar a Sally con un sanador" le dije mientras caminaba hacia donde vi a Humphrey por última vez.

Humphrey: aparentemente eran dos lobas, "pero quienes son" me pregunte por qué me eran familiar, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente reconocí la voz de una de las lobas, "Kate" pensé rápido y salí de los arbustos provocando que las dos se asustaran, "perdón" me disculpe con una risa culpable.

Kate: no aguante más susto y todo se empezó a poner negro.

Natalia: cuando salió detrás de los arbusto, me asusto mucho en seguida me empecé a sentir mal, "hola" fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de desmayarme.

Humphrey: logre agarrarlas antes de que se cayeran al piso, "eso estuvo cerca" me dije con un suspiro, las puse en mi espalda y tome rumbo para mi mañana en el camino me encontré a Sally pero estaba inmóvil y no contestaba así que también decidí llevarla, cuando llegue a puerta dije "de los alfas o los omegas solo hay un paso" y vi como las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, entre y me dirigí a la cueva de los sanadores, "están más pesadas de lo que pensé" me queje mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, camine por unos minutos y por fin llegue a la cueva, aun mi visión no se había recuperado y estaba bastante débil, "Sasha" le llame con un grito.

Sasha: estaba descansando, después de todo en la semana que tuve que cuidar a Humphrey no pude dormir mucho, cuando sentí a Humphrey gritar mi nombre, "y ahora que" me pregunte cansada y molesta.

Humphrey: "Sasha, Thomas y Valky venga ya" los llame con otro grito.

En dos minutos todos estaban reunidos en una aviación de la cueva.

Valky: "que pasa señor" le pregunte con respeto. (Es un lobo más pequeño que Lilly, su pelaje es de color rojizo claro, tiene ojos color violeta y es sanador)

Humphrey: "me podrían ayudar" le respondí, mostrándole a Kate, Sally y Natalia.

Sasha: "y ahora que les paso" le pregunte molesta.

Humphrey: note que estaba enojada, "se desmayaron" le respondí, "solo dale algo y pónganlas cómodas" les ordene, "después de esto te doy un descanso por el tiempo que estuviste cuidándome" le dije con una sonrisa a Sasha.

Sasha: una sonrisa creció en mi cara cuando dijo eso, "entiendo" le dije contenta.

Humphrey: estaba muy cansado así que decidí irme a mi cueva y dormir un poco, "hasta mañana" me despedí con un bostezo.

Sasha: "hasta más tarde Humphrey" me despedí "y descansa" le dije al ver la cara de cansado que tenía.

Thomas: "nos vemos amigo" lo despedí.

Valky: "adiós" lo despedí con respeto.

Al día siguiente muy temprano un lobo se levantó muy agitado e exaltado por un sueño.

Humphrey: estaba jadeando fuertemente porque tuve un sueño muy feo, "solo fue un sueño" me dije con un suspiro, pero cuando mire mi pata vi el anillo y estaba brillando, "no puede ser verdad" le dije con mucha tristeza.

"siempre hay una manera de evitar todo" dijo la misma vos que lo ayudaba ayer mientras soñaba y asusto a Sally, Kate y Natalia.

Humphrey: "que quieres" le pregunte molesto.

"que te des cuenta de que no son solos sueños" le respondí haciendo un movimiento con mis patas. (Es una figura toda negra que no se puede reconocer)

Humphrey: "y ahora que haces" le pregunte curioso.

Le hice una seña para que esperara, cuando me concentre todo en la cueva estaba flotando, "ahora me crees que existe la magia" le pregunte entre abriendo un ojo.

Humphrey: "está bien te creo pero puedes bajarme y acomodar mi casa" le respondí mientras flotaba.

"con una condición" le dije al ver que había logrado mi objetivo.

Humphrey: "y cual seria" le pregunte aun flotando.

"que cuando te baje tomaras rumbo hacia tu antigua cueva e iras solo" le responde sonriendo. (Solo sus dientes blancos se ven y sus ojos que son de color verde)

Humphrey: "pero porque solo" le pregunte tapándome la boca porque de tanto flotar me había mareado.

"así puedo enseñarte a usar tu anillo" le respondí, antes de bajarlo, "una cosita más" le pedí.

Humphrey: estaba a punto de tocar el piso, cuando me detuve y escuche lo que dije, "y ahora que" le pregunte muy molesto, cerré los ojos y pensé en bajar sorprendentemente estaba en el piso.

"pero que fue eso" me pregunte sorprendida al ver que estaba en el piso.

Humphrey: "ehe este anillo sirve para algo" pensé con alegría, "bueno que decías" le pregunte.

Salí del trance y le conteste, "que trataras a tu hermana mejor".

Humphrey: "para eso las llevare conmigo" le dije con una sonrisa antes de dirigirme al valle de caza para atrapar el desayuno.

"pero no puedes" le dije pero ya se había ido, "no puedo salir así necesito algo que me cubra" pensé mirando a mis alrededores, "lo tengo" me dije viendo una capa roja, pero cuando me la puse quede tirada en el piso, "pero que tiene esto" me pregunte intentando levantarme.

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes, cuando observe por la ventana como el extraño lobo se quedo atrapado bajo mi capa, "necesitas ayuda" le pregunte entrando a la cueva.

"no me vendría nada mal" le respondí intentado con un hechizo de sacármela de encina pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, "que le hiciste a esta capa" le pregunte molesta.

Humphrey: "aclaremos unas cosas y te libero" le dije sentándome en frente del.

"que quieres saber" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "primero quien eres y que quieres" le pregunte.

"yo soy alguien y mi misión es enseñarte a usar la magia" le respondí.

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo, "tu nombre" le pregunte.

Me estaba quedando sin aire, "mi nombre es Alaska" le respondí, con un poco de aliento.

Humphrey: "deberías hacer más ejercicio" le dije con una pequeña risa mientras levitaba la capa, "gracias por la información" le agradecí.

Alaska: "de nada" le dije recuperando el aliento.

Humphrey: "supongo que no puedes andar así por la manada" le dije mirándola.

Alaska: "por eso me puse tu capa asesina" le dije molesta.

Humphrey: me acerque a la capa y abrí un bolcillo en el que saque unos pedazos de metal que tenían en su interior, "póntela" le dije.

Alaska: dude por un instante pero me la puse "que le hiciste" le pregunte viendo que era mucho más liviana.

Humphrey: agarre mi capa y me la puse, "solo le saque unas cosas" le respondí mostrándole los metales.

Alaska: cuando camine con la capa sentí que estaba tibia, "guau es increíble" le dije.

18h agoHumphrey: solo sonreí y me puse mi capa que era roja con el símbolo de mi manada en el medio de la espalda, "vamos" le ordene dirigiéndome al valle de caza, luego de caminar por unos minutos habíamos llegado a una pequeña colina con Alaska, "esa es la presa perfecta" me dije a mi mismo, "quédate aquí y no te metas" le ordene a Alaska.

Alaska: "entendido" le dije sentándome.

Humphrey: baje lentamente por la pequeña colina, cuando estaba en la parte de abajo me agache y escondí en unos arbustos para que no me viera, "te tengo" susurré para mí mismo.

"ahora" gritaron barios alfas mientras empezaban a separar un grupo de caribúes.

Humphrey: "lo que faltaba" me dije molesto mientras empezaba a correr a mi presa, di un salto cayendo arriba de otro caribú salte sobre otro cortándole el cuello así hasta llegar a que quería cuando estaba arriba del le corte el cuello y luego di otro salto cayendo al piso.

"eso fue increíble" dijo un lobo.

"lo mismo opino" dijo otro.

"quien eres tú" pregunto otro lobo.

Humphrey: "gracias" les dije, "mi nombre es Humphrey" le respondí al lobo sacándome la capucha de la capa.

"perdón señor lo no reconocí" me disculpe.

Humphrey: "no hay drama" le dije con una sonrisa, "si no les importa me llevare este" les dije agarrando al más grande.

"no hay drama señor" le dije con respeto.

Humphrey: "adiós" me despedí.

Alaska: "guau parece que te tienen mucho respeto" lo felicite.

Humphrey: "gracias, ahora vamos" le dije.

Alaska: estábamos caminando, cuando note que nos estábamos yendo para otro lado, "a dónde vamos" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "a buscar a Kate y Natalia" le respondí.

Alaska: "no creo que se lo tomen bien" le dije con una risita culpable.

Humphrey: "porque lo dices" le pregunte.

Alaska: "por lo de ayer" le conteste.

Humphrey: "supongo que si le pides disculpa a las dos lo van a entender" le dije conociendo a mi hermana y a Kate.

Alaska: "seguro" le dije sarcásticamente.

Humphrey: "si seguro que si" le dije.

Alaska: "cuando partiremos" le pregunte ansiosa.

Humphrey: "cuando yo y las chicas estemos en condiciones" le dije agarrándome mi costado porque me dio un tirón.

Alaska: "entiendo, si quieres te lo puedo currar con magia" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: conocía esa sonrisas y rápidamente le dije "estaré bien, prefiero que se cure solo".

Alaska: "desconfiado" le dije molesta.

Humphrey: caminamos por diez minutos hasta que llegamos a la cueva de los sanadores, "no te dejes ver" le dije a Alaska.

Alaska: asentí y cerré más mi capa, "así está bien" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "si" le conteste.

Kate: estaba afuera de la cueva, pensado en Humphrey cuando lo vi acercarse con un gran caribú y otro lobo más acompañándolo.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo.**

**¿Qué dirán Kate y Natalia cuando se enteren que estaba Alaska? ¿Humphrey dominara la magia? ¿Humphrey podrá detener lo que ocurre en sus sueños?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**Gracias a Willi- alpha99 por la idea de que el lobo misterioso sea la hermana de Humphrey.**

**Gracias a Catalina y Alpha y omega s por unas ideas que me dieron, en el próximo capítulo las utilizare.**

**Importante:**

**1_ ¿Qué les pareció la casería? Es la primera que hago espero haya agradado.**

**2_ ¿Quieren que siga escribiendo como ahora o cambio algo?**

**3_ ¿Sigo con el tema de la magia?**

**4_ ¿Que opinan que me cambie el nombre a Lord_Omega?**

**Eso es todo lo importante, responda por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por leerlo y cuídense.**


	16. Un sueño y todos raros

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten, lamento mucho las demoras que estoy ocupado por el colegio, me roba la mayor parte del tiempo y gracias por responder mis preguntas son de mucha ayuda, por cierto me cree un facebook el link está en mi perfil.**

Humphrey: estaba yendo junto con Alaska cuando vi a Kate en la entrada de la cueva, "buenos días amor" le salude cariñosamente

Kate: mire de re ojo al lobo y la pude identificar como una loba, "hola amor" le salude dándole un apasionado beso

Humphrey: acepté el beso con mucho gusto, cuando nos separamos le dije amorosamente "fue increíble hermosa"

Kate: "oow eres muy tierno" le dije, sonrojándome ligeramente

Humphrey: "por ti seré el lobo mas tierno del mundo" le dije tiernamente, dándole un rápido beso

Kate: acepte el beso y luego mire detrás del que estaba la loba sentada mirándolos, "quien es ella" le pregunte al oído

Humphrey: rápidamente recordé por lo que estaba acá, "Natalia ya despertó" le pregunte

Kate: "si está adentro recostada" le conteste, "porque lo preguntas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "así vamos a mi cueva y le contare todo" le responde poniéndome un poco serio

Kate: note su cambio de actitud y le dije "ya la busco"

Humphrey: solo hacen ti, luego me acerque a Alaska y le dije "déjame hablar de mi tu no hables podrías causar eem como decirlo un lio"

Alaska: "entiendo, pero hoy si o si necesitamos partir para tu antigua cueva" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: me quede pensando por un segundo y luego le dije "antes pasaremos por mi antigua manada y de ahí iremos a mi antigua cueva, pero hay algo que no me acuerdo" la ultima parte pensando duramente, pero no había caso

Alaska: "está bien" le dije molesta y con los brazos cruzados, porque no llegaríamos mas

(Ya pasaron 20 minutos y los Humphrey, Kate, Alaska y Natalia ya acabaron de desayunar)

Kate: "Humphrey de que quieras hablar con nosotras" le pregunte curiosa pero a la vez seria

Humphrey: me puse serio "acá no síganme" les dije, mientras les indicaba el camina hacia el fondo de la cueva, cuando llegamos le di un pequeño golpe a la pared y vi como una puerta secreta se habría, bajamos por unas escaleras circulares cuando llegamos abajo prendí un interruptor y vi como toda las luces comenzaron a prenderse

Kata, Natalia y Alaska estaban sorprendidas por lo grande que era la casa y la cantidad de puertas y cosas secretas que tenia

Natalia: "quien izo esto" le pregunte muy sorprendida

Humphrey: me acerque a un cuarto y abrí la puerta, "el y yo" le conteste, antes de sacar una sabana que cubría algo grande

Kate: "guau que es eso" le pregunte asombrada

Humphrey: "después les cuento ahora tenemos temas serios" les dije volviendo al tema

Alaska: zamarree mi cabeza y volví al mundo real, ya que esta cueva me había desconcentrado totalmente

Natalia: caminamos por 3 minutos hasta que llegamos a una mesa redonda, luego de que nos sentamos pregunte "de que querías habar"

Humphrey: tome aire y empecé, "como saben la manada de Winston va a ser atacada" vi como todas asintieron, "bueno he tenido predicciones sobre lo que pasara si no impedimos la guerra" les dije seriamente, pero vi que me miraban con cara como queriendo decir "necesitas ver un psicólogo"

Kate: "entiendo" le dije sarcásticamente, estaba pensando que el veneno pudo a ver hecho algún daño a cerebro, ya que Sally y Sasha me dijeron que podía pasar

Natalia: confiaba en mi hermano, pero era algo absurdo que tuviera visiones des futuro

Humphrey: "y que piensan si les que puedo usar magia" les pregunto asustado por su respuesta.

Kate: me acerque a Humphrey y lo acaricie, "amor te sientes" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "si por que lo preguntas" le pregunte

Natalia: "porque no eres el Humphrey que conocemos" le respondí su pregunta sinceramente

Humphrey: "Alaska puedes mostrarle" le pedí para que vean que no estoy loco

Alaska: "claro que si" le dije con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba mis ojos y me concentraba

Natalia y Kate se quedaron congeladas cuando escucharon la voz de Alaska.

Kate: "eres tu" dije con un susurro

Natalia: estaba congelada, pero rápidamente reaccione y le grite muy enojada"no vuelvas a asustarme o me la pagaras"

Alaska: ignore por completo sus gritos y me termine de concentrar.

Humphrey: la estaba viendo como cerraba los ojos con fuerza, cuando de repente los abrió y vi que los había cambiado a blancos brillosos (como si fuera una estrella fugaz)

Alaska: ice un movimiento de manos y vi como las dos lobas estaban flotando "y ahora nos creen" le pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

Kate: estaba muy sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, "guau cual es el truco" les pregunte sabiendo que pudieron habré construido una maquina o algo para flotar

Natalia: "no sé que sea pero me estoy mareando" le dije mientras me agarraba el hocico

Humphrey: me concentre para intentar bajarlas, "ya las bajo" les dije, pero antes de que pudieran bajar sentí que algo me chocaba fuertemente, "eso dolió" les dije, antes de sobarme la cabeza

Kate: cuando me recupere del choque note que estaba arriba de Humphrey y ambos nos estábamos tocando las narices eso me izo sonrojar un poco, "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije con el mismo amor y sonrojado, la iba a basar pero de repente Natalia cayo arriba de nosotros, "ayuda" pude decir antes de quedarme sin aire por el golpe

Alaska: pude ver como sucedió todo y realmente no reía tanto desde que era chiquita, "otras ves" les pedí entre grandes carcajadas

Natalia: al principio me moleste con la loba pero luego mire la situación y me empecé a reír

Kate: me estaba riendo con las demás, cuando note que Humphrey no respiraba "Natalia bájate" le grite preocupada

Natalia: al ver su cambio de actitud rápidamente me baje y le pregunte "que pasa Kate"

Humphrey: cuando todas se bajaron de mi, tome aire fuertemente "gracias Kate" le agradecí entre jadeos

Natalia: "aaha eso era" le dije triste por no darme cuenta, "perdón Humphrey" me disculpe

Humphrey: luego de un rato me calme y le dije "no te preocupes hermanita"

Natalia: Humphrey siempre me hacía sentir más, el estaba cuando más se lo necesitaba, "gracias" le dije abrazándolo fuertemente

Alaska: "lamente interrumpir este capítulo, pero necesitamos partir lo antes posible" le dije poniéndome seria

Humphrey: todavía seguía abrasando a mi hermana, "es necesario partir hoy" le pregunte medio cansado

Alaska: "lamente decirte esto pero si o si es hoy o nunca" le dije seriamente y a la vez triste

Kate: "a donde tenemos que ir" le pregunte molesta y curiosa

Humphrey: "a mi antigua cueva" le dije, mientras dejaba de abrasar a mi hermana

Kate: "a la de las manadas unidas" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: con solo recordarlo sentía un gran dolor "no a otra, cuando lleguemos te contare la historia" le conteste tristemente

Kate y Natalia notaron su repentino cambio de humor y fueron a abrasarlo.

Natalia: "no te preocupes ya paso todo" le dije suavemente, lo estábamos abrasando así que aproveche y le hice un seña a Kate para que cambiara de tema

Kate: me tomo un momento comprenderla, "Humphrey quieres ir a dar un paseo antes de partir" le pregunte emocionada

Humphrey: "me encantaría de paso conoces a la manada" le conteste un poco más animado

Alaska: "yo también puedo ir" les pregunte emocionada

Natalia: "claro ven" le dije contesta

Alaska: no sé porque pero con Humphrey y las dos lobas me sentía cuidada

Natalia: "por cierto no nos hemos presentado bien yo me llamo Natalia" me presente

Kate: "yo me llamo Kate" me presente

Alaska: "yo soy Alaska un placer conocerlas" les dije alegre

Natalia: algo en su nombre se me hacia familia pero no sabía por qué, "te puedo hacer una pregunta" le pregunte

Alaska: "la acabas de hacer" le dije riéndome, "adelante házmela" le dije una un con una risita

Natalia: me quede callada cuando pregunto eso

Natalia: "hola hay alguien" pregunte mientras pasaba mi pata por el frente de la suya

Alaska: reaccione unos segundos después, "eso lo tendría que responder Humphrey" le conteste con un suspiro

Kate: "Humphrey de donde la conoces" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: me quede congelado cuando pregunte eso, "no la conozco" le conteste nervioso

Tanto Natalia como Kate se quedaron quietas y dijeron al mismo tiempo "como que no conoces"

Humphrey: "Alaska me podrías ayudar" le pregunte viendo la cara de Kate y de Natalia (era como si estuvieran locas, porque a las dos les había hecho una promesa)

Alaska: me reí nerviosamente y le dije "no me puedo entrometer en problemas tuyos" le conteste nerviosa

Natalia: "yo agarro a Humphrey y tu a Alaska" le pregunte mientras me preparaba para atacarlo

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

Humphrey: "chau" les dije nerviosamente antes de empezar a correr

Mientras que Natalia y Kate perseguían a Humphrey y Alaska un lobo estaba afuera de las manadas unidas construyendo algo.

"espero que con esto pueda atrapar a Humphrey" me dije riéndome fríamente.

De vuelta con Drako.

Drako: estaba durmiendo cuando me desperté y no vi a nadie, "hola hay alguien" pregunte despacio porque me dolía la cabeza, pero no me contesto nadie, así que decidí pararme me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo ya que estaba mareado, logre llegar a la salida pero agarrándome de la pared cuando mire el cielo quede cegado por una luz "que es esto" me pregunte aun cegado, luego de un rato me pude acostumbrar a la luz y quede sorprendido por lo hermoso que era el lugar "guau" fue lo único que pude decir

"es hermoso" le dije con un suspiro

Drako: me asuste cuando la escuche, pero me calme de inmediato al saber que era Sasha, "si es igual de hermoso que tu" le dije tiernamente, mientras miraba esos ojos color verdes esmeralda

Sasha: me sonroje ligeramente cuando dijo eso, "gracias" le dije nerviosa

Drako: "solo le falta algo a esto" le dije

Sasha: no sé lo que estaba pasando pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho, "que cosa" le pregunte curiosa

Drako: "esto" le conteste, antes de robarle un beso

Sasha: acepte su beso y nos quedamos barios minutos besándonos, "guau fue increíble" le dije tiernamente

Drako: "lo mismo pienso" le dije amorosamente mientras le daba otro beso

Sasha: "que hacemos ahora" le pregunte

Drako: "yo haré solo una cosa" le conteste

Sasha: "y cuan seria" le pregunte curiosa y con voz provocadora

Drako: estaba sorprendido por su reacción, "solo quería decirte te amo" le conteste amorosamente

Sasha: me desilusione cuando me contesto eso, "yo también te amo" le dije con una sonrisa falsa

De repente una voz se escucha por todo el lugar "Drako despierta"

Sasha: era mi turno de cuidar a Drako, pero cuando llegue a donde estaba lo vi durmiendo y susurrando cosas, odiaba despertarlo pero era necesario para revisarlo, así que me acerque y lo empecé a mover suavemente e susurrar "Drako despierta"

Drako: empecé a despertar y cuando estaba consciente de lo anterior largo un suspiro de decepción, "hola Sasha" la salude

Sasha: "hola Drako solo vine a revisarte" le dije, mientras lo empezaba a revisar, luego de un momento termine "estas bien" le dije contesta, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que le iba a preguntar

Drako: note que estaba nerviosa, "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado

Sasha: "si si por que lo preguntas" le pregunte curiosa

Drako: "solo estas algo nerviosa" le respondí aun preocupado

Sasha: me tomo por sorpresa su respuesta y me sonroje ligeramente, "lo que pasa es que te quería preguntar algo" le dije sonrojándome algo mas

Drako: "que querías preguntarme" le pregunte curioso

Sasha: tome aire y le pregunte "si me querías acompañar al aullido a la luna mañana" le pregunte nerviosa por su respuesta

Drako: estaba sorprendido por su pregunta

Sasha: al ver que no conteste, me sentí muy triste y sentía como una solitaria lagrima corría por mi mejilla

Drako: cuando la vi una lagrima le caía, se la limpie y tiernamente le dije "claro que me encantaría ir con vos"

Sasha: cuando dije eso me puse feliz y le di gran abraso "entonces mañana pasare por ti a las 8" le dije tiernamente y a la vez feliz, "me tengo que ir" le dije con un poco de tristeza, pero antes de irme le di un beso en la mejilla y luego me retire de la cueva

Drako: me senté y solté un largo suspiro, "es hermosa" me dije, mientras pensaba en ella

De vuelta con Kate, Humphrey, Natalia y Alaska.

Humphrey: "Kate, Natalia perdónenme" les dije intentando de salir de debajo de Natalia

Natalia: "recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez" le dije seriamente

Kate: "y la promesa que me hiciste" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "Alaska" grite

Alaska: estaba arriba de un árbol viendo como las lobas le decían cosas a Humphrey, "usa tu anillo" le grite sin saber que hacer ya

Humphrey: "como digas" le dije sarcásticamente, "bueno veamos qué podemos hacer" pensé

Alaska: estaba viendo como Humphrey intentaba de hacer algo, pero era confuso por que movía su pata de un lado a otro y decía cosas raras como "hada cadabra, pata de cabra elévate ya", luego de un momento recordé que él había tenido sueños sobre eso, "Humphrey recuerda tus sueños" le grite

Humphrey: luego de probar con muchas palabras y frases me di por vencido, pero luego Alaska me dijo eso y recordé un sueño muy particular "por el poder de mi anillo y mi familia te ordeno que te levantes" dije mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí vi a Natalia a unos centímetros arriba mío "funciona" grite alegre, pero al hacerlo perdí la concentración y Natalia callo arriba mide provocando que me dejara sin aire "eso dolió" dije con el último aliento

Natalia: me levante de Humphrey para que pudiera tomar aire libremente "ahora vamos a tu cueva tenemos que hablar seriamente" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: solo hacen ti por que aun no me había recuperado, luego de caminar por un rato habíamos llegado a mi cueva (ya se había hecho de tarde)

Kate: me sentía mal por lo que le estábamos haciendo a Humphrey pero no sé que me pasaba que me obligaba a hacerlo "Natalia deberías dejarlo" le dije preocupada

Natalia: "si pero así nunca aprenderá" le dije pensativamente, en mi interior sentía que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, pero afuera no manejaba mi cuerpo, "necesito despegarme un poco" le dije a Kate

Kate: "yo igual" le dije mientras las dos tomábamos rumbo al lago que no estaba muy lejos

Alaska: "Humphrey por aquí" le dije en voz baja para que no me escucharan

Humphrey: "necesitamos partir lo antes posible" le dije seriamente

Alaska: "eso es lo que te venía a decir" le dije con la mismo seriedad

Humphrey: "por casualidad no saber lo que pasa acá" le pregunte al ver que Kate y Natalia no eran los únicos que estaban actuando raro

Alaska: "de eso te hablare en el camino, ahora debemos irnos antes de que las cosas se pongan feas" le dije al recordar que en mi manada paso igual

Humphrey: "porque lo dices" le pregunte curioso y preocupado por Kate y Natalia

Alaska: "luego te dijo" le dije seriamente mientras empezaba a caminar

Humphrey: "ve yendo ya te alcanzo tengo que buscar unas cosas" le dije empezando a caminar hacia mi cueva

Alaska: "pero el peligroso que vallas" le dije pero era tarde ya estaba corriendo "suerte amigo" le dije antes de volver a mi rumbo

Humphrey: empecé a correr con toda mi velocidad hacia mi cueva "falta poco" le dije a mi mismo, cuando llegue fui al fondo y abrí otra puerta secreta e entre prendí la luz y empecé a buscar unos cosas, "a donde deje mi mochila" me pregunte mientras buscaba debajo de unos trajes y por fin la encontré, "ahora a donde deje mi cinturón" (es el mismo cinturón que habían hecho Balto y Candu pero solo que le agrego unas cosas más, se las iré diciendo a medida que transcurra la historia y el capitulo) luego de habré buscado un rato lo encontré, luego busque unos lentes con visión nocturna, la llave de mi antigua cueva, un cuchillo, mi capa pero no la que usaba siempre sino la que me había regalado mi madre y por ultimo tenía que ir a las manadas unidas a buscar un regalo que me había hecho mi madre, me dijo que no lo abriera hasta que fuera a mi antigua cueva y desde ese día a estado guardado en mi cueva, luego de buscar y cerrar mi cueva empecé a correr había las fueras de la manada a encontrar me con Alaska y tomar rumbo para mi antigua cueva

Alaska: estaba esperando a Humphrey afuera de la manada, cuando de repente escuche un ruido que me izo erizar todo los pelos, "eso suena a" pero no pude terminar de hablar cuando vi un auto salir de unos arbustos, pero era muy extraño por que era bajo y al parecer todo terreno y tenía un símbolo en la parte delantera que me sonaba familiar sabia que en algún lado lo había viste

Humphrey: sabía que esto era una urgencia y una oportunidad para probar mi nuevo invento "te llevo Alaska" le dije deteniéndome a su lado

Alaska: "de donde sacaste esta cosa" le pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "es el lo que estado trabajando desde que era un niño" le conteste sonriendo, "sube p te vas caminando" le pregunte, mientras lo aceleraba un poco

Alaska: ya había caminado mucho y aparte era mi primera vez me subía a una de estas cosas, "bueno" le dije mientras le daba la vuelta y me subía, "se siente cómodo" le dije acomodándome en el asiento

Humphrey: hacen ti e puse primera y salimos derrapando a toda velocidad para las manadas unidas, "disfrutándolo" le pregunte al ver que sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla

Alaska: "se siente muy bien" le dije con felicidad y placer

Humphrey: sabía que si íbamos por el bosque no llegaríamos muy lejos así que cambie el rumbo hacia la ruta

Borracho: está tomando licor cerca de la carretera hacia el parte nacional Jasper, cuando escuche ruidos y de repente sale un auto, el borracho camina tambaleándose hacia él auto, al ver que se había quedado "necesitas ayuda" tartamudea el borracho, pero a medida que se acerca va notando que el conductor no es humano, cuando está a 5 pasos se da cuenta de que es un lobo

Humphrey: antes de que humano se acercara mas el auto arranco y rápidamente se aleja

Borracho: "realmente el alcohol hace mal" se dije a se mismo y rebolea la botella

Alaska: "estuvo cerca eso" le dije a Humphrey con un suspiro de alivio

**Bueno acá termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero es que estoy muy ocupado con el colegio y si este capítulo esta medio mal les pido que me disculpen pero lo he estado escribiendo como puedo porque estoy cansado y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirlo, espero que sepan entenderme.**

**¿Qué les pasara a todos en la manada Yahamanis? ¿Humphrey lograra llegar sin ningún problema a las mandas unidas y luego a su antigua cueva? ¿Demonio seguirá vivo? ¿Cómo seguirá esta historia?**

**Una última cosa la ultima parte la escribí yo con un amigo espero que les guste.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y cuídense.**


	17. mas dificultades y un nuevo peligro

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Lamente la eterna espera, pero luego de escribir la historia Dos lobos y una triste Historia decidí tomarme un descanso de una semana, pero luego de eso tuve problemas familiares, personales y amorosos cuando logre recuperarme empecé a escribir pero pasado los 3 días se me rompió la computadora y no tenía a donde escribir así que por eso no actualice en todo este tiempo, espero que sepan entenderme y sin retrasar mas acá esta el capitulo 17. (perdí la práctica de escribir pero pronto la recuperare espero que les guste)**

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de alivio, "sí que lo estuvo" le dije mirando hacia atrás

Alaska: "una pregunte" le pregunte pensando mejor una cosa que me incomodaba demasiado

Humphrey: "adelante" le dije, mientras intentaba bajar la velocidad

Alaska: "sabes conducir" le pregunte

Humphrey: me estaba poniendo nervioso y cuando me pregunto eso me puse aun más nervioso, "eem se podría decir que si" le dije nerviosamente, antes de pisar el freno con toda mi fuerza pero sucedió algo que no me esperaba

Alaska: escuche su respuesta muy nerviosa, cuando le iba a decir algo escuche un fuerte ruido proveniente de donde Humphrey tenia la pata, "que fue eso" le pregunte asustada

Humphrey: estaba tan nervioso que me sudaba la frente, "fue el freno" tartamudee de los nervios

Alaska: me quede en shock cuando dijo eso, "que" le grite asustada

Humphrey: "fue un placer conocerte" le dije, antes de mostrarle el volante que estaba en mi pata suelto

Alaska: estaba muy asustada pero me dio la perfecta ocasión de enseñarle la tranquilidad, "cierra tus ojos y respira aire profundo y luego exhálalo suavemente" le dije con mucha tranquilidad

Humphrey: "pero que te sucede estamos a punto de morir y tú me dices eso" le grite muy molesto

Alaska: solo me limite a decirle sabiamente, "haz lo que quieras"

Humphrey: luego de un momento de pensarlo y ver toda mi vida en frente de mi izo lo que me dijo "no funciona" le grite

Alaska: sonreí al ver que lo intento, "piensa que algo lindo" le dije, mi mente solo pensaba en compañero (ella es de una manada que usa la magia y un par de cosas que mencionare más adelante)

Humphrey: me costó despejar mi mente pero por fin, solo lo que pasaba por mi mente eran los hermosos momentos que pase con Kate, sentía como una gran paz interior y que me cuerpo se estaba haciendo liviano, "y ahora que" le pregunte suavemente, antes de largar el aire

Alaska: estaba tan concentrada que olvide por completo que hacer, "eem" fue lo único que dije, pensé por un momento cuando me acorde que tenía que llenar sus pensamientos con el espíritu del ave (ósea que pensara en bolar) "tienes que llenar tus pensamientos con el espíritu de un ave" le susurre

Humphrey: no pude escuchar nada por el ruido que producía el vehículo, "que" le pregunte en voz alta

Alaska: "piensa en bolar" le dije rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a elevarme

Humphrey: cuando entendí lo que dije ya era demasiado tarde el auto se estaba a punto de estrellar contra un corral de cerdos, "Alaska" fue lo último que le grite, antes de caerme con el auto al gran charco de barro y "S" de cerdos (espero que les agrade esto, tanto estudio me han dejado seco de ideas lo único que pienso es en la revolución de mayo y mucha historia argentina)

Alaska: cuando lo vi no pude evitar reírme de él "eres un muñeco de barro" le dije entre risas

Humphrey: me molesto su actitud pero de inmediato se me ocurrió una idea, "guerra de barro" grite mientras le lanzaba una bola de buen tamaño

Alaska: rápidamente ice un hechizo y le detuve la bola de barro, "fallaste" le dije burlonamente

Humphrey: le hice una seña para que mimara hacia arriba

Alaska: cuando mire hacia arriba, vi una gran pila de barro cayendo en cuestión de segundos estaba igual que Humphrey "esto no se vale" me queje, pero cuando lo vi estaba riendo sin parar

Humphrey: aun entre risas "te pareces a un muñeco de barro derretido" me burle de ella

Alaska: no pude evitar soltar un ligera risa, "bueno ahora seguiremos con el viaje ya que iremos a pie" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "primero necesitaríamos lavarnos" le dije con la misma seriedad

Alaska: "tienes razón" le dije con una pequeña risa

Humphrey: a pesar de todo esto hay algo que me incomodaba demasiado, "una pregunta" le dije poniéndome lo más serio que podía

Alaska: sentí que me estaba hablando enserio y con el corazón "que pasa" le pregunte con la misma seriedad

Humphrey: "por casualidad sabes que le sucedía a Kate y a Natalia que actuaban así" le pregunte con seriedad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, adentro de mi sabia que corrían un gran peligro por eso me he sentido incomodo desde que llegue a la manada Yahamanis y eso explicaría los sueños que tuve cuando estuve dormido por lo del veneno

Alaska: me quede en silencio cuando pregunto eso, sabía que se pondría muy triste y de seguro dejaría todo por lo que hemos estado luchando

Humphrey: "hay alguien" le pregunte, mientras pasaba mi pata al frente de su cara

Alaska: sacudí mi cabeza y luego lo mire con tristeza

Humphrey: esa mirada, me dio a entender de que no era nada malo, "dímelo" le exigí

De vuelta con Kate y Natalia. (Perdonen por esa duda que les acabo de dejar, pero es necesaria para que se mantengan atentos de lo que pasara ahora)

Kate: me sentía muy extraña tenía la sensación de que me quemaba por dentro, "que calor así" le dije acalorada a Natalia (por cierto me olvide de aclararle en que estación estaban, es en otoño)

Natalia: "sí que lo hace" le dije igual de acalorada, pero me parecía extraño porque en esta época era muy raro

Todas las lobas de la manada Yahamanis sentían lo mismo y eso significa que buscarían un compaña para tener descendientes

"que calor que está haciendo" aclamo una loba que estaba debajo de un árbol

"es verdad la última vez que lo sentí era verano" dijo otra loba

"vieron que lindo que es el lobo nuevo" dijo la primera loba con un suspiro, aparentemente de amor

"si es muy lindo" dije otra loba

Lobo nuevo: sonreí diabólicamente al ver que mi plan estaba funcionando, "ahora solo me queda encontrar a la compañera de ese lobo" me dije a mi mismo, antes de soltar una risa maléfica

"mira ahí va el lobo nuevo" susurro una loba que estaba al lado de Natalia y Kate

Kate y Natalia miraron al apuesto lobo que pasaba y sé que quedaron con la boca abierta

Natalia: "es hermoso" fue lo único que pude decir de lo deslumbrada que estaba

Kate: solo hacen ti, pero mi corazón sabía que Humphrey era mi único y verdadero amor

Lobo nuevo: me estaba fijando a mis alrededores a ver si alguna loba coincidía con la descripción que mi maestro me había dado, cuando de repente pude notar una mancha dorada en un árbol sonreí para mí mismo y me fui acercando, caminaba lentamente mientras sacaba pecho y caminaba elegantemente, cuando estuve al frente de ella le dije con voz suave, "hola hermosa"

Kate: estaba sorprendida por lo que me dijo, pero rápidamente le conteste "hola" y luego le pregunte curiosa "quien eres tú"

Lobo nuevo: "mi nombre es Emer" le conteste guiñándole un ojo

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey: "que cosa" le grite molesto y asustado al mismo tiempo

Alaska: "si Humphrey en mi manada paso lo mismo, llego una loba misteriosa y todos los lobos se volvieron locos por ella y todos se empezaron a pelear y ese fue el fin de la manada" le conté con mucha tristeza

Humphrey: "y dices que eso está pasando ahora mismo" le pregunte con preocupación

Alaska: solo me limite a hacen ti

Humphrey: solo pensaba que si eso estaba pasando en la manada que sería de Kate, "estas 100% segura" le pregunte aun más asustado y preocupado

Alaska: "si sentí su presencia cuando salíamos de la manada" le conteste nerviosa, "por eso Kate y Natalia actuaron así con nosotros" le agregue más nerviosa, realmente cada momento que pasaba me preocupaba mas por qué no sabía que aria Humphrey y el es súper importante para la supervivencia de las manadas de Jasper

Humphrey: estaba pensando cuando de repente se me ocurrió algo, "Balto me escuchas" pregunte mientras sacaba el comunicador de mi cinturón

Comunicador de Balto: "si Humphrey fuerte y claro" le conteste

Humphrey: "es un alivio" le dije con un suspiro

Comunicador de Balto: "yo no diría eso, las cosas en la manada se están poniendo cada vez más feas, todos pelean y un lobo extraño está atrayendo a todas los lobas incluso a Kate y Natalia" le conté la situación de la manada con mucho miedo y preocupación

Humphrey: cuando dijo eso me altere aun mas, "aguanta voy en camino" le dije apurado antes de que se cortara la comunicación, "balto, balto" dije por el comunicador pero solo se escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor por eso lo apague, "necesitamos ir urgente a la manada" le dije decidido

Alaska: "pero no podemos, no llegaremos mas a pie" le dije sinceramente

Humphrey: pensé por un minuto y luego dije, "lo tengo"

Alaska:"que tienes" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "solo mira" le dije, agarre el cinto que habían hecho balto y Candu y lo amare a un árbol y luego ate el otro extremo al vehículo y apreté el botón para que empezara a jalar, luego de un minutos el vehículo ya estaba afuera de gran charco de barro, "veamos como quedaste" dije en voz baja mientras me acercaba y apretaba un botón de mi reloj y una luz azul salió, luego de un minutos se escucho una vos

Reloj: "escaneo completo, empezando a armar el diagrama de daños" dijo el reloj antes de que una pantalla saliera y mostrara el vehículo y muchas partes en rojo

Humphrey: mire el diagrama y me puse a pensar "si muevo el propulsor hacia atrás y la trasmisión la pongo acá tal vez pueda hacer que el reactor de cinco partes funcione con tres" dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara

Alaska: realmente no le había entendido nada, pero decidí no prestarle atención luego de prestarle atención por un rato me empezó a agarrar sueño y decidí acostarme y dormir un poco

Unas horas después.

Alaska: me desperté cuando alguien me empezó a mover, "pero que pasa" pregunte adormecida

Humphrey: "es hora de que nos vallamos" le conteste, mientras la seguía moviendo, luego de un rato por fin se había despertado y ya estamos listos para irnos

Alaska: lo seguí por un minuto aproximadamente, cuando llegamos a un claro yo algo que flotaba, "y eso que es" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "nuestro transporte a la manada Yahamanis" le contesto con una gran sonrisa, aunque me había costado por fin había logrado algo que nunca antes imagine que aria

Alaska: a medida que me acercaba notaba el mismo vehículo que habíamos venido pero solo tenía un asiento, era más angosto y tenia las cosas cambiadas de lugar por ejemplo la palanca que movía para hacer que vaya más rápido o más lento (la palanca de cambio) estaba en el techo y atrás tenía un gran tubo que le salía aparentemente fuego, (no se habrán visto Star Wars VI, pero es parecido a las motos que usaban los malos en la parte del bosque, es parecido solo que tiene como un teclo y algunas cosas están cambiadas)

Humphrey: "y que te parece" le pregunte orgulloso de lo que había construido

Alaska: "esta bueno, pero a donde me sentare yo" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: cuando me pregunto eso me quede helado, "se me olvido esa parte" le conteste nervioso

Alaska: me molesto su respuesta, "como te olvidaste de mi" le pregunte molesta

Humphrey: "es que con todo lo que pasa, se me olvidaron algunas cosas" le conteste nervioso, "solo se me ocurren dos cosas" le dije aun más nervioso

Alaska: "cuales" le pregunte molesta

Humphrey: "la primera seria agregarle otro haciendo, pero demoraríamos barias horas ya que tendría que remodelarlo por completo" le conteste

Alaska: "y la segunda" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "que vallas arriba mío" le conteste nervioso

Alaska: me quede con la boca abierta, "que" le pregunte a ver si había entendido mal

Humphrey: "que vallas arriba mío, provisoriamente" le conteste nervioso, realmente esto era muy incomodo

Alaska: realmente odia esto, pero no podíamos perder más tiempo y el mal avanzaba, "esto es muy incomodo pero elijo la segunda no podemos perder más tiempo" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: solo me limite a asentir, cuando me subí le hice una seña para que Alaska se subiera

Alaska: me subí arriba del, al principio me sentía muy incómoda pero luego empecé a sentir su calor y eso me relajo un montón, "que cómodo es esto" susurre

Humphrey: me sentía muy incomodo, pero no me podía quejar ya que era mi culpa, "vamos" le dije al ver lo relajada que estaba, apreté un botón en el teclo

Alaska: me prepare para lo que se venía, pero al ver que ni paso nada solté un suspiro de decepción, pero cuando le iba a decir algo a Humphrey sentí una explosión y eso izo que me asustara y abrasara con fuerza a Humphrey

Humphrey: tosí intencionalmente para que Alaska me soltara

Alaska: me sonroje cuando note que estaba abrasando a Humphrey, "perdón" le pedí disculpas mientras agachaba mi cabeza

Humphrey: "está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar" le dije seriamente

Alaska: "está bien" le dije con un suspiro, "ahora podemos comenzar el viaje" le pregunte emocionada

Humphrey: "si como no" le conteste con una sonrisa, mientras agarraba la palanca que estaba en el techo y la iba subiendo lentamente, cada vez que la subía la velocidad aumentaba

Alaska: cada vez me daba más miedo viajar con Humphrey, "esto es seguro" le pregunte asustada

Humphrey: "por los menos la dirección y el freno andas" le conteste alegre

Alaska: solté un gran suspiro de alivio cuando dijo eso.

Unas horas después en la manada Yahamanis.

Kate: estaba despertando, no sé porque pero tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y cuando me toque note un chichón, "ahu eso si que duele" me dije a mi misma, pero antes de pararme note que Natalia estaba al lado mío y estaba despertando también, así que me lentamente me senté y luego le pregunte suevamente porque tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, "Natalia sabes que paso"

Natalia: me todo un momento darme cuenta de que la que me estaba hablando era Kate ya que mi vista estaba borrosa, "realmente no se" le conteste suavemente y con sinceridad

Kate: luego de unos minutos por fin se me había pasado el dolor de cabeza, pero todavía me dolía el chichón, "será mejor que salgamos afuera" le dije a Natalia, pero me quede quieta al no saber a dónde estábamos, "que es este lugar" le pregunte asustada a Natalia al ver que las paredes estaban hechas de madera y no había ventanas, solo daba luz una cosa que estaba colgada del techo (Kate no sabe mucho de las cosas humanas por eso pongo así)

Natalia: me tomo un rato darme cuenta de que estábamos en la cueva de Balto, "Balto" grite muy enojada

Balto: me asome por la puerta cuando escuche el grito de Natalia, "que pasa" pregunte nervioso y asustado

Natalia: "que se supone que hacemos en tu cueva" le pregunte muy molesta por su acción

Balto: trague saliva y les hice una seña para que vinieran

Natalia: subí las escaleras que nos separaban cuando estaba al frente del, le iba a pegar pero antes de eso mire por la ventana y quede con la boca abierta igual que Kate

Balto: "logre traerlas antes de que empezara" les dije con tristeza mientras veía con los lobos caían una por una

P.V de Humphrey y Alaska.

Humphrey: realmente re estresaba mucho estar con Alaska arriba mío, pero no tenía otra alternativa "sujétate bien iremos mas rápido" le dije mientras apretaba un botón rojo y subía por completo la palanca de cambios

Alaska: hice lo que me pidió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en el aire, "guau esto es muy hermoso" le dije disfrutando del paisaje

Humphrey: "sí que es hermoso" le dije suevamente, iba a preguntarle que habría en mi antigua cueva cuando de repente vi una gran nube negra encima de la manada, "Alaska que es esto" le pregunte preocupado por Kate y los demás

Alaska: rápidamente me di cuenta que no era ni del mal ni del bien, "Humphrey no sé qué es eso" le dije asustada

Humphrey: saque el comunicador y dije, "Balto me escuchas Balto"

P.V normal

Balto: "Humphrey donde estas" le pregunte apurado y asustado

Humphrey:"estoy llegando a la manada" le respondí rápidamente

Balto: "necesitamos evacuación" le dije, antes de toser

Humphrey: "a donde están" le pregunte, "Kate y los demás" le pregunte asustado y preocupado

Balto: "estamos todos en mi cueva" le responde, mientras tosía mas fuerte, "apúrate no se cuanto aguantemos" fue lo último que dije antes de que se cortara la señal, "Humphrey, Humphrey me escuchas" dije asustado

Humphrey: "Alaska sujétate tendremos un aterrizaje movido" le pedí, antes de hacer para abajo la palanca (no sé cómo se llama la palanca que usan para manejar las naves)

Alaska: de repente todo el vidrio se puso negro y no se veía nada afuera solo ese extraño humo, de repente veo que nos estábamos a punto de estrellar con una cueva, "Humphrey arriba" le grite desesperada

Humphrey: rápidamente me tire hacia atrás junto con la palanca, provocando que en cuestión de segundos pasemos rosando el techo de la cueva, "estuvo cerca eso" le dije soltando un suspiro de alivio

Alaska: "esto dolerá mucho" le dije antes de cerrar los ojos

Humphrey: cuando mire hacia adelante tenía un árbol en frente

Lo único que se escucha es a Alaska gritar "te matare Humphrey" y luego de eso un fuerte y estruendoso ruido y como se quiebra un árbol

Kate: al escuchar el fuerte ruido salí corriendo hacia la ventana, "es Humphrey" grite alegre pero a la vez preocupada

Humphrey: tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo arriba de Alaska, "pudo haber sido peor" dije sobándome la cabeza

Alaska: abrí los ojos y me sonroje mucho al ver a Humphrey arriba mío "Humphrey" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: la mire y le pregunte "que pasa"

Alaska: "podrías bajarte de arriba mío" le pedí amablemente

Humphrey: me sonroje profundamente al ver que estaba arriba de ella y rápidamente me levante, "discúlpame" le pedí perdón

Alaska: "está todo bien" le dije, antes de levantarme

Humphrey: "ven rápido" le ordene

Alaska: lo seguí hasta una cueva que tenia la puerta abierta

Humphrey: cuando entre a la cueva fui abortado por alguien, cuando mire vi que era Kate "hola hermosa te extrañe mucho" le dije amorosamente y la ultima parte con un poco de tristeza

Kate: no le dije nada y le di un gran y apasionado beso

Humphrey: acepte el beso con mucho gusto y nos quedamos besándonos por lo que parecieron horas pero solo fueron minutos, solo nos separamos para tomar aire "fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida" le dije tiernamente

Balto: "Humphrey ven tenemos que planear el plan de acción" le dije seriamente

**Bueno queridos lectores acá termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Cómo seguirá esta historia? ¿Qué será la nube negra? ¿Cuál será el plan de acción? ¿Por qué Alaska actúa así con Humphrey? ¿Qué habrá en la antigua cueva de Humphrey? ¿Lograran llegar y detener al mal?**

**Pues siguán leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**Y lamento muchísimo la demore, prometo que recuperare el tiempo perdido y les daré más cosas para leer**

**Gracias por leer este capítulo y hasta el próximo.**


	18. Un gran peligro

**Hola amigos.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capitulo de Una aventura peligrosa espero que lo disfruten.**

**Subí una nueva historia llamada Un final diferente por si no saben.**

**(Estoy escuchando electro, así que no se lo que saldrá de este capitulo XD)**

**Sin retrazar más acá esta.**

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo Balto vamos" le dije apurado, los dos entramos al laboratorio que tiene Balto y lo primero que hicimos fue ver las cámaras que hay por toda la manada, "esto esta muy mal" le dije con mucha preocupación

Balto: "necesitamos apagarlo lo antes posible" le dije apurado y preocupado

Humphrey: "si lo apagamos estaremos en muy graves problemas" le dije señalándole a un par de lobos que estaban en la zona de controles de las defensas, aparentemente intentado apagar el sistema principal de defensa de la manada. (Ya se que suena muy loco lo que estoy escribiendo pero ya lo entenderán les pido paciencia y que la disfruten a la historia)

Balto: "espera un momento, acércalo mas" le pedí intentando de reconocer, "es el lobo que entro antes de que tu vinieras" gruñí

Humphrey: estaba pensando algo, "Alaska tu puedes reconocer el bien del mal" le pregunte con esperanzas de que lo que temía no sea cierto

Alaska: fue y a donde estaban, estaba muy extrañada por su pregunta "si lo puedo hacer por que preguntas" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "por favor dime que ese de ahí no es del mal" le dije rajando por no lo sea

**Alarma de seguridad: "ATENCIÓN PROTOCOLO 6541 SE ESTA EJECUTANDO, DESACTIVACION DE SISTEMAS DE DEFENSA DE LA ""PILLAR OF WOLFS"" EN T MENOS 60 MINUTOS.**

Humphrey: "Balto necesitamos detenerlos" grite desesperado

Balto: estaba muy confundido, realmente no sabia que tenia de malo, "por que tanto así, si después podemos activarlos de nuevo" le dije sin preocupación, realmente estaba mas preocupado por ese humo negro que cubría a toda la manada

Humphrey: "no entiendes si los desactivan, moriremos" grite, realmente tenia un mezcla de sentimientos como la ira, la preocupación, el miedo y la desesperación "yo los detendré aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" le dije muy decidido, salí corriendo de la cueva y me dirigí al vehículo que habíamos venido, apreté un botón que estaba al lado de la palanca de cambio y luego comenzó a salir un teclado y una pantalla con una pequeña cámara del piso "atención el que escuche este mensaje estamos en un gran riendo si no logro detener a los intrusos que están desactivando el sistema de defensa de la PILLAR OF WOLFS si fallo en esto significara que perderemos control total y podrá ser usada en contra de todo lo que se le oponga a la oscuridad, casi nadie le podrá hacer frente a la PILLAR OF WOLFS ya que posee tecnología alienígena y muy avanzada, esto este mensaje es para la rebelión aquel que se puedo infiltrar en el centro de mando y activar la secuencia de auto destrucción el código es ALPHACARLI653967 eso es todo mi nombre es Humphrey y soy le líder de los Berserkers suerte a todos" apreté un botón para finalizar el mensaje y luego sincronice el Hardware para enviar el mensaje cuando mi pulso se detenga

Balto: Salí detrás del para detenerlo, pero luego de escuchar lo que dijo en el mensaje quede sorprendido, "es cierto lo que acabas de decir" le pregunte preocupado

Humphrey: "si es cierto" le respondí a su pregunta, "necesito que vallas preparando a todos para la batalla" le dije seriamente

Balto: "pero Humphrey de suerte pude sacar a Kate, Natalia y a tu padre de ese lugar" le dije negándome a hacerlo

Humphrey: "no me refiero a los lobos, toma esta tarjeta la necesitaras para entrar al hangar, si preguntas si tenemos uno y la entrada esta en la cueva de mi padre detrás de la librería gigante, corréela sin tirar ningún libro" le indique, antes de darle la llave, "sin ningún libro en el suelo" le recordé

Kate: "amor que esta pasando" le pregunte con mucha preocupación y miedo

Humphrey: "cariño necesito que lleves a mi padre y a Natalia a mi cueva, bajen al sótano y detrás de la foto de nosotros dos hay una palanca bajala y quédate ahí hasta que regrese" le dije con mucho miedo de no verla mas

Kate: "pero dime que pasa" le insistí, pero antes de que me contestara me agarro y me beso, acepte el beso con gusto y nos quedamos ahí por lo que parecieron horas

Humphrey: "te amo amor, sos lo mejor que me paso" me despedí con lagrimas en los ojos, luego de eso salí corriendo hacia donde estaba la entrada a los sistemas de seguridad.

**Alarma de seguridad: "ATENCIÓN EL SISTEMA DE DEFENSAS SE DESACTIVARA EN T MENOS 40 MINUTOS"**

P.V Balto. **(Espero que estén disfrutando la historia hasta ahora, pronto se leerá verdadera acción)**

Balto: estaba corriendo por el valle principal de la manada, mi cueva se encontraba al otro lado del valle y la cueva de Black estaba bastante lejos, "pero que esta pasando acá" le pregunte al ver sangre por todos lados, comencé a caminar mas lento y con cuidado, había muchos cuerpos tirados pero ninguno se me hacia familiar, a lo lejos pude distinguir un figura de un lobo así que me acerque lentamente y silenciosamente

"identificate maldito lobo del demonio si no quieres morir" dijo la figura mientras gruñía y se ponía en posición de ataque

Balto: reconocí la voz de inmediato, "tranquilo Kevin soy Balto" le dije, "es un alivio encontrar a alguien que no este loco acá" le dije soltando un suspiro de alivio

Kevin: "eh Balto te unes a la matanza" le pregunte animado (Es un lobo hermoso de tamaño medio, su pelaje es de color marrón claro con flequillo blanco y el rededor del ojo derecho es negro y sus ojos son de color verde y su rango es alfa nivel centinel)

Balto: "que matanza y de quienes son lo cuerpos esos" le pregunte curioso y sorprendido

Kevin: "pensé que lo sabias" le dije sorprendido, "estamos bajo ataque" le conteste con tristeza, "por casualidad sabes donde esta Mili y Sol" le pregunte muy preocupado

Balto: "la ultimas ves que vi a Mili estaba en su cueva y de Sol no se nada" le dije poniéndome a pensar mas, nunca les había hablado pero las había visto muchas veces, "perdón pero tengo que hacer algo mas importante después las buscamos" le dije apurado, pero antes de poder seguir mi camino fuimos rodeados por 13 lobos y bastantes grandes, "yo me encargo de los 6 de la derecha y tu de los 7 de la derecha" le instruí

Kevin: "por que tengo un rango mas que tu no significa que no me canse" me burle de Balto, "bueno, no tengo todo el día ataquen" les grite en la ultima parte

Balto: "tu y Humphrey tienen suerte de ser los hijos del líder de la manada" le dije molesto por su broma, "y tiene razón Kevin no se queden quietos ataquen" les griete a los lobos

"te are cerrar ese hocico" dijo un lobo mientras saltaba sobre Kevin

Kevin: lo esquive con mucha facilidad y le di buen golpe en su costado provocándole tres grandes marcas "eres demasiado lento" me burle del

"por los menos sirvo de distracción" le dije sonriendo al ver a mi amigo golpear a ese lobo fastidioso

Kevin: retrocedí unos paso y me limpie la sangre de mi cara, "nada mal para un maldito lobo sucio" lo felicite, "pero ahora es mi turno" les dije mientras corría hacia Balto, "ahora" grite y Balto se puso duro lo use para impulsarme y hacer un par de flips1 en el aire y caer arriba del que golpee primero, "es tu fin" le dije antes de cortarle el cuello

Balto: "bueno, fue impresionante" lo felicite, mientras le cortaba el cuello a otros dos lobos, "pero yo gano por mayoría" le dije contento y orgulloso

Kevin: "me estas retando" le pregunte, rodé por el piso y de repente me puse duro provocando que saltara arriba de uno de los lobos mas grandes y con un rápido movimiento le corte el cuello, mientras caía aproveche y lo use para impulsarme, en el aire esquive dos ataque y luego aterrice en un árbol me impulse en el y caí debajo de otro lobo y sacando la garra mas filosa le abrí su estomago, "creo que te voy ganando" le dije orgulloso

Balto: "me canse" grite al ver que no le podía ganar en agilidad, "ahora sabrán que es tener algo de tecnología" les dije sonriendo, mientras de mi pata salía una especie de barra de metal se extendió por toda mi espalda y luego se secaron en dos y se hirieron a mis patas delanteras luego de unos 40 segundo tenia armada una armadura que me cubría la espalda, mis costados y el cuello y en las puntas de las patas tenia unos pequeñas puntas que entre ellas corría electricidad, "quien quiere ser el primero en morir" les pregunte

"que te parece si tu" le gruñí

Balto: "bueno pero antes quiero probarlo contigo" le dije sonriendo, me senté en mis dos patas traseras y uní mis patas delantera, lo único que se vio y un rayo de electricidad salir de mi patas y a un lobo con un agujero de buen tamaño en su pecho, "creo que me excedí de potencia" le dije nervioso

Kevin: acababa de matar al último lobo de los que me toco a mí, "fue fácil matar a esos idiotas" me dije a mi mismo

"ayuda, ayuda" se siente a lo lejos unos gritos desesperados

Balto y Kevin escuchan los gritos y inmediatamente paran las orejas

Kevin: "esa es Mili" le dije preocupado, "tenemos que ayudarla" le dije alterado

Balto: le debía un favor a Kevin así que decidí ayudarlo, "bueno tengo que ayudar a mi amigo nos vemos" me despedí del ultimo lobo que quedaba antes de noquearlo, se había dando por vencido así que me dio lastima matarlo

Kevin: "será mejor que nos demos prisa" le dije apurado y preocupado por Mili, empezamos a correr con Balto cuando llegamos me quede sorprendido al ver que estaba rodeada por mas de 25 lobos y lo que mas me sorprendió es ver a una loba colgada de un árbol y a una lobita que estaba atrás de Mili aparentemente con mucho miedo, "aguanta ya voy" le grite a Mili mientras corría hacia los lobos, pude ver una piedra lo suficientemente grande para impulsarme hacia arriba di un par de vueltas y aterrice adelante de Mili, "nadie lastima a mi compañera" les gruñí a todos.

Todos los lobos se rieron por que se veía patético.

Se ríe diabólicamente "que puede hacer lo lobito tan débil contra 25 de mis mejores lobos" le pregunte burlonamente mientras me reía mas fuerte

Kevin: "depende podría cortarles el cuello a cada uno de ellos o le podría decir a Balto que le deje un agujeró en su estomago" le conteste con una gran sonrisa

"maten a ese bueno para nada" les ordene a los lobos antes de darme vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la dirección contraria

"te abriré todo" dijo un lobo con una sonrisa diabólica antes de reírse, "chicos yo me encargo" el lobo les dijo, el lobo salto y cuando esta en el aire es atravesado por algo

Kevin: vi caer el cuerpo sin vida del lobo"alguien mas quiere" les pregunte a todos, "amor quiero que te metas adentro de la casa" le dije amorosamente y con preocupación

Mili: "cuídate mucho amor" le dije amorosamente, antes de compartir un rápido beso (Es una muy linda de tamaño mediano parecida a Lilly, su pelaje es de color marrón claro con algunos toques de blanco en las patas y su colé y sus ojos son de color marrón)

Kevin: acepte el beso con mucho gusto, "por favor entra antes de que se ponga feo" le dije apurado al ver que dos lobos se preparaban para atacarme

Mili: solo asentí y agarre a la lobita con mi boca, pero antes de entrar le dije en vos baja "prométeme que volverás sano y salvo"

Kevin: logre escuchar lo que dijo y eso me izo sonreír "acabemos con esto de una ves por todas" les dije molesto a los lobos, vi como los dos lobos saltaron a mismo tiempo logre esquivar a uno de ellos por poco pero el otro me golpeo en mi costado produciéndome te grandes y profundas marcas, "son mas rápidos de lo que pensé" los felicite

"gracias" dije un lobo desde atrás de Kevin

Kevin: rápidamente me agache y por poco logre esquivar su ataque, "acabas de cometer el peor error" le dije seriamente mientras desenvainaba mis garras y se las clavaba en el cuello use toda mi fuerza y vi como se e abría el cuello y sin darme cuenta me llene de sangre, "el siguiente" grite

"sigo yo" le dije saltando desde un árbol, pero antes de llegar sentí un gran dolor en mi costado

Kevin: logre esquilarlo por poco, pero cuando me puse en posición defensiva note que no se levantaba "Balto gracias" le agradecí

Balto: estaba intentando rescatar a la loba que estaba arriba del árbol, pero no podía por que era interrumpido por los lobos a cada rato, "ya dejen de molestar" grite molesto, vi que tres lobos saltaron para atacarme, "Lesly sube potencia al 100%" le dije a la mini computadora que había fabricado hace poco

Lesly: "subiendo al 100%, carga completa cañón de iones cargado y listo" dije la mini computadora

Balto: "gracias Lesly" le agradecí, "cierra los ojos" le grite a la loba que estaba colgada en el árbol

La loba solo asintió y lo único que se vio fue una luz muy brillante y luego se sintió un gran ruido como una explosión.

Balto: luego de unos segundo la luz se fue "espero que eso les quede de lección" les dije molesto (lo único que quedo de los 3 lobos fueron sus huesos), "ya puedes abrir los ojos" le dije a la loba, luego de un momento estaba arriba del árbol, "mi nombre es Balto" me presente

"mi nombre es Andrea" le dije tímidamente

Balto: la mire a los ojos y me perdí en su mirada era muy hermosa "sujétate de mi, te bajare ahora mismo" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Andrea: sentí una calida sensación correr por mi cuerpo, "gracias" le dije tímidamente

Balto: cuando estábamos abajo me asegure de que no hubiera ninguno de esos lobos cerca, "quédate detrás de mi y no te pasara nada" le indique

Andrea: solo me limite a asentir

Kevin: estaba paliando con 3 lobos a la ves realmente estaba bastante herido y no se cuanto mas podía aguantar "son muy rápidos" pensé con preocupación, luego de unos minutos de paliar duramente logre matar a los 3 lobos que quedaban pero resulte bastante herido y en este tiempo perdí mucha sangre, "necesito descansar un poco" me dije a mi mismo, mientras que con mucho cuidado me acostaba en el suelo

"te olvidaste de mi" dije un lobo sobriamente

Kevin: estaba muy agotado como para pararme y mas para darle pelea, "espera ahí, duermo un poco y luego me encargo de ti" le dije muy agotado antes de cerrar los ojos

"vas a descansar pero en el otro mundo" le dije diabólicamente mientras le pegaba con gran fuerza en su costado provocando que saliera volando y chocara contra un árbol

Kevin: grite de dolor al impactar con árbol, "eso es lo único que aras" le dije muy molesto mientras intentaba pararme pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, "antes de morir quiero saber tu nombre" le dije antes de escupir sangre

"mi nombre es Juan" le dije avergonzado de mi nombre (es un lobo mucho mas grande que Garth, su pelaje es gris ceniza con algunos toques de rosa en las patas, cola y lomo y sus ojos son de color violeta)

**(Por cierto para aclarar algo solo algunos pocos no le hace efecto el hechizo que uso el lobo nuevo para conquistar a todas las lobas de la manada Yahamanis y así destruir el corazón de Humphrey)**

Kevin: me reí de su patético nombre, "creo que abría preferido no saberlo (tose mucho y escupe mucha sangre) morir por un lobo tan patético es una vergüenza para mi" le dije con mucha tristeza y burlonamente

Juan: le iba a dar el golpe final cuando de repente sentí un gran dolor en mi costado, "ha! Eso si dolió" me queje mientras me agarraba mi costado, "y tu quien eres" le pregunte al ver a una loba muy hermosa de tamaño media, que tenia pelaje color blanco con su melena rubia

"nadie lastima a mi compañero" dijo otra loba mientras le pegaba en el otro costado

Kevin: estaba muy cansado, los ojos se me cerraba y lo ultimo que pude ver antes de que se pusiera todo negro fue a Mili y a la Ailu peleando con ese lobo que tenia un aspecto un tanto femenino

Juan: "me las pagaran" les dije muy molesto, mientras les lanzaba mi mejor golpe

Ailu: logre esquivarlo con bastante dificultad, "ahora es mi turno" le dije molesta, antes de saltar dar un par de flips y aterrizar arriba del con mis garra desenvainadas (Ailu es la misma que aparece en Un final diferente)

Mili: aproveche que se distrajo por un momento y le pegue con toda mi fuerza en la cara provocándole tres grandes y profundas marcas, "nadie lastima a las personas que amo" le gruñí

Juan: mientras estaba hablando aproveche y me di vuelta y le pegue a la loba de blanco mandándola unos metros y luego a la loba de pelaje marrón, "eso les enseñara a no molestar" les gruñí molesto, le iba a cortar el cuello al lobo que estaba tirado cuando veo a una pequeña lobita que estaba asomada por la entrada de la cueva, "puedes entrar a la cueva" le grite

"si señor, pero como se encuentra el tío Kevin" pregunto la lobita inocentemente

Ailu: estaba levantándome cuando escuche la conversación del lobo y la lobita "Sol entra adentro ya" le grite preocupada

Sol: escuche a Ailu y rápidamente entre a la cueva (Es una lobita de pelaje negro con la excepción de una oreja y su cola que es blancas y tiene ojos color marrón)

Mili: me pare junto con Ailu, "quiero matar a ese desgraciado" le dije enojada

Ailu: "yo lo distraigo y tu lo matas quieres" le pregunte sonriendo

Mili: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Ailu: Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba y cuando estaba llegando salte en un árbol y lo use para impulsarme, aterrice detrás del lobo y rápidamente le di un gran golpe en la cola

Juan: grite de dolor al sentir sus garras atravesar mi piel, "me las pagaras" grite muy enojado

Mili: "no lo creo" le dije seriamente, mientras que con un rápido movimiento le cortaba el cuello, rápidamente me acerque a Kevin y me fije si seguía con vida "sigue con vida hay que llevarlo con una sanadora" le dije apurada

Ailu: "cárgalo arriba mío" le dije apurada, "tu encargare de Sol y que no vea los cuerpos" le dije seriamente

Mili: "estoy de acuerdo nos vemos en la cueva de los sanadores" le dije apurada

Ailu: solo asentí y salí corriendo hacia la cueva de los sanadores, mientras corría pude notas que el humo negro se hacia ceniza y que los lobos se retiraban "que estará pasando aquí" me pregunte curiosa, seguí corriendo por unos minutos hasta que llegue a la cueva de los sanadores, entre muy apurada y fui recibida por Sasha "necesita ayuda urgente" le dije rápidamente

Sasha: lo primero que hice fue revisar su seguía con vida, "sigue vivo, ven por aquí" le dije apurada mientras la guiaba a una cueva vacía, "déjalo ahí y por favor sal necesito espacio" le ordene

Ailu: solo asentí y salí de la cueva y me dirigí a donde estaba Mili con Sol.

De vuelta con Balto.

Balto: había ayudado a Andrea y la deje bajo el cuidado de Ailu y Mili, luego de eso seguí mi camino hacia la cueva de Black, en el camino no tuve mayores inconvenientes solo me cruce con unos lobos pero nada difícil, "a servido mucho este rayo de iones" pensé sorprendido de lo eficiente que era. Luego de llegar entre a la cueva busque la librería y me quede asombrado por la cantidad de libros que había, cuando intente moverla no pude era demasiada pesada, "y como se supone que moveré esto" me pregunte pensativamente, luego de un rato de me ocurrió cambiar la polaridad del rayo de iones y así poderlo usar para mover la librería, "probemos como funciona" me dije apretando el botón q estaba en mi pata, luego se vio una luz azul y luego un pedazo de madera sostenido por la luz azul, "funciona ahora a mover la librería" me dije alegre, cuando le apunte e apreté el botón vi como la librería se movió unos cuantos centímetros, "será mejor que aumente la ponencia, Lesly aumenta en un 25% la energía" le dije

Lesly: "aumentado en un 25%, carga completa señor" dije a mini computadora

Balto: "gracias Lesly" le agradecí, pero cuando apreté el botón paso algo que no me esperaba, la librería se movió mas de lo que debía y quedo inclinada como para caerse

Se escucha muchos ruidos y un grite diciendo "ME VAN A MATAR"

Balto: en cuestión de segundos todos los libros se habían caído, "si vivo después de esto es un milagro" pensé con mucha preocupación, luego de esta un rato pensando que hacer decidí seguir en la misión, "supongo que esta es la puerta" me dije a mi mismo viendo una pequeña puerta pero al parecer esta bastante dura

Luego de que Balto pasara toda la seguridad para entrar al hangar por fin había llegado

Balto: estaba muy curioso por saber lo que tenían guardado aquí, me asome a una de cosa que estaba tapada por una gran sabana, "guau esto no puede ser cierto" dije sin poder creerlo, "de donde sacaron esto" me pregunte muy curioso, realmente nunca había visto un robot tan bien hecho, "no puedo activar esto, seria la perdición de todos" me dije a mi mismo

Comunicador de Balto: "Balto me escuchas soy Humphrey, si estas en los hangares necesito que vallas a la computadora principal del sistema de controlamiento de robots y le pongas una clave encriptada, y solo activa la unidad 5243 que esta al ultimo de todo en un cuarto brindado, la llave se encuentra debajo del tapete que esta en la puerta, no me falles solo obedece la arme yo a esa unidad y esta programada en caso de estas emergencias" fin comunicación con Humphrey

Balto: traje saliva y me quede pensando.

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Se preguntaran por que hice este capitulo tan raro con tanta tecnología y demás cosas bueno es un proyecto que esto haciendo mas adelante lo verán.**

**¿Que será lo que esta pensando Balto? ¿Humphrey podrá detener a los intrusos? ¿Que será el Humo negro? ¿Que ara el robot cuando Balto lo active? ¿Que otras sorpresas habrá? ¿Como seguirá la historia? ¿podrán llegar a la antigua cueva de Humphrey o habrá mas problemas?**

**Pues sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**Importante.**

**1_Les quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos y amigas que me ayudaron con los personajes.**

**2_Muchas Muchas gracias a AndreaxAlexein, especialmente a Andrea que me ayudo muchísimo!**

**3_gracias por sus comentarios.**


	19. Un recuerdo hermoso Feliz cumple Andrea

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno antes de comenzar le quiero dedicar a este capitulo a AndreaxAlexein (Andrea) por que hoy es su cumpleaños y bueno este es mi regalo disfrútalo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y bueno sin retrazar mas acá se los dejo.**

Balto: una gota de sudor correría por mi frente, realmente estaba pensando muy duro en que hacer, "pero que pasara si lo hago, para que esta programado ese robot, por que hay tantas tecnología acá, que es este lugar, que otros secretos hay en esta manada" era lo único que podía pensar.

F in de P.V de Balto comienzo de P.V Humphrey.

Humphrey: estaba corriendo para el centro de la manada, la entrada a los sistemas de seguridad se encontraba en el molino, corrí por mas de 20 minutos ya que la cueva de Balto estaba bastante alegada del centro de la manada, cuando iba avanzando por la manada vi muchos cuerpos, "que esta pasando acá" me pregunte con miedo por Kate, cuando por fin llegue me quede helado

"mira lo que tenemos acá" dije con lobo con capa roja sangre y el símbolo de beta en la espalda (la que aparece en el abecedario griego) "al fin puedo obtener mi venganza Humphrey" dije el lobo fríamente

Humphrey: "pero como es posible si si yo te mate" le pregunte tartamudeando

"eso es lo que parecía" le dije mientras sonreía, "mejor acabemos con esto" le grite molesto

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo Share Khan" le dije mientras me ponía en posición defensiva, la ultima ves que pelee con el casi no vivo si no fuera por Balto

"Share Khan no vale la pena matarlo ahora solo hazlo sufrir" ordeno un lobo desde atrás de las sombras, "déjalo con vida así ve como le corto el cuello a su compañero" dijo el lobo fríamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás

Humphrey: "solo inténtalo" le gruñí ferozmente

Share Khan: se ríe sombriamente y salta contra Humphrey

Humphrey: me sorprendió de lo rápido que era, no podía hacer nada ya que era muy rápido para mí así que solo cerré los ojos y me prepare para el impacto

Se escucha un fuerte ruido ensordecedor

Humphrey: lo espero por unos segundos, pero cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendió ver a mi padre arriba de Share Khan, "pero tu estabas noqueado" le dije muy sorprendido

Black: "bueno digamos que Kate me despertó" le dije sonriendo, "ahora has tu deber" le ordene mientras comenzaba a pelear con Share Khan

Humphrey: no perdí tiempo y salí corriendo hacia la entrada del sistema de seguridad, cuando entre me encontré con muchos lobos que estaban vigilando, "será mejor no llamar la atención" pensé, mientras me escondía detrás de una pared, "como puedo hacer para pasar y no llamar la atención" me pregunte, luego de pensar por un rato vi el conducto de aire que estaba al lado mío, "perfecto" pensé con una sonrisa, luego de meterme en el conducto comencé a gatear realmente era muy complicado pero logre llegar a la sala de entrenamiento al ver que no había nadie salí de conducto y me dirigí hacia la habitación que estaba ubicado el sistema de seguridad cuando llegue me sorprendió lo que vi, "quien eres tu" le pregunte seriamente mientras me ponía en posición defensiva

"guau me sorprende que hallas llegado hasta acá sin un solo rasguño" le felicite, "y quien soy yo pues no te importa" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: gruñí e intente atacarlo, pero quede aun mas sorprendido al ver que lo traspase como si fuera aire, "pero quien eres tu" pregunte asustado, era todo negro y tenia una capa parecía a la mía

"eres tonto como te atreves a atacarme" grita la figura extraña, lo mira con unos grandes ojos rojos y dice en voz alta "sos la oscuridad"

Humphrey: me quede en shock cuando dijo eso, "eso no es posible no existes" le dije negándome a creerlo

Oscuridad: "solo veo por tu mismo, todos los lobos que están atacando no pudieron entrar por la puerta principal como si nada, ninguno de los lobos se podría filtrar acá y estar desactivando el sistema de seguridad sin la clave, ningún lobo podría crear un gran nube negra arriba de una manada tan grande y a ningún le pueden pegar y que lo traspasen como el aire" le dije diabólicamente, "ahora entiendes que esto es inevitable" le dije mientras seguía haciendo mi trabajo.

Fin P.V de Humphrey.

De vuelta con Andrea, Ailu, Sol y Mili.

Mili: estábamos las cuatro en la cueva de Kevin como el me dijo en secreto, "que crees que esta pasando" les pregunte muy curiosa

Andrea: "no lo se pero espero que termine pronto" le dije asustada

Sol: "no estés asustada Ailu y Mili nos protegerás verdad" les pregunte inocentemente

Ailu: me izo sonreír su pregunta, "claro que las cuidaremos" le respondí cariñosamente

Sol: sonreí y corrí a abrasarla, "gracias" le dije feliz de estar con ella, "como esta el tío Kevin" le pregunte preocupada por el

Mili: "no te preocupes estará bien, conociéndolo es muy terco para dejarnos" le conteste con una falsa sonrisa, realmente estaba muy preocupado por el

Andrea: tenia mucho sueño así que decidí dormir un poco, "no les importa que duerma un poco" les pregunte con un bostezo

Ailu: "no te preocupes duerme" le conteste sonriendo, "Sol quieres dormir" le pregunte al verla con carita de sueño

Sol: "estaría bien" le dije con un pequeño bostezo

Andrea: "si quieres puedes dormir con migo" le ofrecí

Sol: solo corrí Asia la loba y cuando estaba al frente le susurre "gracias, tenia frió"

Andrea: sonreí "no es nada" le dije contesta, vi como se acomodo al lado mío, decidí abrazarla y luego cerré los ojos quedándome dormida de inmediato.

Recuerdo de Andrea mientras sueña. (Bueno como cumplo mis promesas acá esta todo este sueño dedicado a Andrea una de mis mejores amigas con las que puedo contar para lo que sea, bueno te quiero mucho y feliz comple)

Andrea: Estaba despertando al sentir los rayos de sol golpear mi cara, solté un pequeño bostezo, hoy seria un día especial para mi, estaba muy feliz y emocionada por que hoy era mi cumpleaños, "buen día papa" le dije con alegría y media adormecida

Papa de Andrea le di un beso en la frente y le dije cariñosamente "buenos días, como amaneció mi nena espacial"

Andrea: "muy bien" le dije con mas alegría, "en donde esta mama" le pregunte curiosa al no verla en la cueva

Padre de Andrea: "hay bien fue a buscar algo" le conteste con cariño

Madre de Andrea: "disculpen a quien están esperando" les pregunte curiosa, pero cuando vi sus caras de sorprendidos no pude evitar una risita, "vieron un fantasma" les pregunte riéndome entre dientes

Andrea: Salí del shock momentazo y corrí a abrasarla, "buenos días mama" la salude alegre y con algo de emoción

Mama de Andrea: "Andrea me puedes ayudar" le pregunte con una gran sonrisa, sabia que le gustaba ayudarme y hoy era su cumpleaños así que decidí dejar que me ayudara en lo que quisiera, cuando salimos afuera de la cueva había traído un gran caribú, "cariño me ayudas a entrarlo" le pregunte ya que seria su primera ves

Andrea: me emocione mucho y mi colita se movía de un lado al otro rápidamente, "si, si claro que si" le conteste con una gran sonrisa, seguí a mi madre hasta afuera de la cueva

Madre de Andrea: me puse atrás del caribú y luego lo agarra del cuello, "ven hija ayúdame a atrasarlo" le dije animada

Andrea: comenzamos a atrasar en caribú hasta adentro de la cueva, cuando lo vi a mi papa tenia cara de sorprendido, "papa estas bien" le pregunte media preocupada pero con una pequeña risa por si cara graciosa

Papa de Andrea: "si, si lindura solo me sorprende ver que mi nena linda a crecido mucho" le conteste con mucha alegría, le di un abraso y un beso en el cachete, "te quiero mucho hija feliz cumpleaños" le dije con ternura y amor

Andrea: lo abrase igual de fuerte, "gracias papa" le dije, mientras una lagrima solitaria corría por mi mejilla

Mama de Andrea: un lagrima corría por mi mejilla al ver a Andrea y Marcos, "perdón que interrumpa pero hay un lugar para mi" les pregunte con alegría

Andrea: la mire por un segundo mientras sonreía, "claro que si Mama eso no se pregunta" le conteste riéndome entre dientes, luego de que compartiéramos un abraso los tres se escucha un ruido

Andrea: estábamos abrasándonos cuando de repente me ruge la panza

Mama de Andrea: solté una leve risa, "parece que alguien tiene hambre" le dije bromeando

Andrea: me sonroje ligeramente, "bueno no es mi culpa" les dije sonrojándome mas

Mama de Andrea: me reí de su reacción, "será mejor que vallamos a comer el caribú" les dije mientras me sentaba

Marcos: me senté al lado de July "buen provecho" les dije, antes de comenzar a comer el caribú, luego de que los tres termináramos de comer le pregunte, "que harás hoy"

Andrea: "si no les importa ahora iré con las chicas y volveré en unas tres horas" le conteste emocionada

July: "adelante nosotros estaremos acá o en el valle haciendo nuestras tareas" le dije contesta

Andrea: abrace a mi madre y a mi padre y luego me despedí de ellos tome rumbo hacia el lago que estaba a unos 20 minutos de mi cueva.

P.V de Andrea.

Andrea: estaba caminando hacia donde había quedado con verme con mis amigas, luego de caminar por 20 minutos al fin llegue, "ahora hay alguien" pregunte mirando para todos lados pero no había nadie, de repente fui abordada por alguien

Loba misteriosa: vi que Andrea estaba a mi alcance y sin dudarlo salte sobre ella, cuando las dos estábamos en el suelo yo arriba de Andrea me comencé a reír y luego le grite mientras la abrasaba, "feliz cumple tontis"

Andrea: también la abrase y le dije con mucha alegría, "gracias Ailu", luego de que compartimos un gran abraso ambas nos paramos "y las demás a donde están" le pregunte curiosa

"Acá" gritaron todas las amigas de Andrea antes de saltarle arriba

Andrea: luego de estar aplastada por un ratito logre salir y todas compartimos unas mira hasta que Mili se rió y todas comenzamos a reírnos de lo que acababa de pasar

Todas las amigas luego de terminar de reírse fueron y abrasaron a Andrea y le dijeron feliz cumpleaños

Mili: "que quieren hacer hoy" les pregunte curiosa

"que les parece si vamos a ver como entrenan los chicos" dijo un de las lobas guiñándole un ojo a Andrea

Andrea: me empecé a sonrojar, "por que no vamos al lago y nos quedamos ahí" le dije algo nervioso a Sasha

Sasha: "vamos Andre es tu cumple hoy" le insistí, sabia que ahí estaría el chico que le gustaba

Andrea: seguía sonrojada, "es mejor el lago ahí esta mas tranquilo verdad Mili" le pregunte bastante nerviosita

Mili: "me parece bien ir a ver a los chicos, de paso puede ver a ese chico que te gusta" le respondí guiñándole un ojos

Andrea: me sonroje aun mas cuando dije eso, "pero, pero" no pude terminar por que fui interrumpida por Iara

Iara: "tu iras quieras o no" le dije, "o sino los invitamos a todos los chicos" le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar para el campo de entrenamiento, "vamos chicas" les dije y todas me siguieron (es una loba del mismo tamaño que Lilly, tiene pelaje azul oscuro con excepción de las patas, cola y orejas que son de color verde, tiene ojos color verdes flúor)

Andrea:"me las vas a pagar a esta" le dije mientras saltaba arriba de ella, cuando caí arriba de ella las dos rodamos provocando que en el camino chocáramos a alguien

Iara: cuando abrí los ojos sonreí al ver a Andrea, "que lindo" pensé con felicidad

Andrea: estaba recuperándome del golpe, cuando note que estaba arriba de alguien y nuestras narices se estaban tocando, luego de un ratito logre recuperarme y me quede congelada al ver de quien estaba arriba

Me logre recuperar del golpe y sonreí a ver a la loba que estaba arriba mío, nuestras narices te estaban tocando y luego de quedarnos mirándonos por varios minutos que parecieron horas decidí romper el momento y presentarme, "hola mi nombre es Balto" me presente con alegría

Andrea: sacudí mi cabeza y al notar que estaba arriba del me pare rápidamente, "mi nombre es Andrea" me presente mientras me sonrojaba ligeramente

Balto: sonreí, "un guste conocerte Andrea" le dije alegre (por cierto Balto acá tiene la oreja y la pata que le falta)

Andrea: se produjo un silencio incomodo entre los hasta que paso algo que no me lo esperaba

Sasha: "hola Balto soy Sasha solo te quería preguntar si esta noche vas al cumpleaños de Andrea y si vas trae a tus amigos" le dije con alegría

Balto: me quede un momento en silencio y luego zamarree mi cabeza y le dije "nos vemos ahí en donde es" le pregunte curioso

Mili: "es en las cuevas que están a 20 minutos de acá" le respondí con una sonrisa

P.V normal.

Balto: "bueno estaré ahí con los chicos, si no les importa ahora tengo que irme a entrenar" me despedí de ellas antes de salir corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, "guau que hermosa que es Andrea" pensé mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

Unas horas después en la cueva de Andrea.

Andrea: estábamos con las chicas sentadas debajo de un árbol, todas nos reíamos de lo que había pasado hoy, "vendrán los chicos" les pregunte sonriendo

Mili: "no lo se" le contente, "pero con esa cara de tonto que puso de seguro que no" les dije riendo

Andrea: me molesto mucho lo que dijo, "de seguro que no te viste en el reflejo de agua vos" le dije burlonamente y todas comenzamos a reír

Un lobo a lo lejos sonríe tras las palabras de Andrea

Sasha: luego de esperar un rato por fin llegaron los chicos, "guau están hermosos" le dije con la boca abierta

Mili: "si que lo están" le dije igual de sorprendida

Ailu: no estaba tan sorprendida, pero me había gustado el lobo de pelaje marrón claro y flequillo blanco, "Andrea mira a tu novio" le dije guiñándole un ojo, y me reí entre dientes al verla que se estaba sonrojando

Mili: estaba mirando a cuando elegir y cuando uno de los lobos que estaba en las sombras se mostró bien estaba decidida, "yo elijo al de flequillito blanco" les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el

Ailu: gruñí para adentro cuando dijo eso, "me duele la cabeza me quedare aquí" les mentí para no ver como Mili se iba con el lobo de flequillo blanco

Andrea: me quede extrañada por su reacción, "esta bien Ailu quédate" le dije mientras caminaba para donde estaban los chicos, "segura que no quieres venir" le insistí

Ailu: "no, no estoy bien acá" le dije rápidamente

Andrea: "como tu quieras" le dije un poco triste por su repentino cambio de humor.

P.V pensamiento de Ailu.

Esta pensado mucho en que Mili no tiene códigos, "por que siempre me hace lo mismo, siempre se va con el chico que me gusta, por que es tan forra, por que tiene que ser egoísta de cuarta" en lo único en que podía pensar.

Fin P.V pensamiento de Ailu.

P.V de Balto y el lobo de flequillo blanco.

Lobo de flequillo blanco: estaba caminando con Balto y los demás cuando vemos a las chicas sentadas debajo de un árbol, "menos mal que no mentiste o sino no te salvabas" le dije juguetonamente

Balto: estaba muy concentrado pensando y que no lo escuche "si como no" le dije sin prestarle atención estaba mirando a Andrea, "que linda se ve" pensé con una sonrisa

Lobo de flequillo blanco: lo mire mientras entrecerraba los ojos, "sabes que no me gusta que me dejes hablando solo" le dije molesto, pero al ver que no me contesto me enoje un poco, pero decidí no decirle nada

Balto: caminamos hasta donde las chicas venían, "estoy decidido a hacerlo" pensé con mucha decisión tome aire y con valentía.

Fin P.V de Balto y el lobo de flequillo blanco.

Andrea: caminamos hasta donde estaban los chicos, "hola a todos" los salude alegre

Balto: me pare y le di un beso en el cachete "feliz cumpleaños" la salude con alegría

Andrea: me quede en shock cuando Balto me saludo así, "guau fue increíble" fue lo único que pensé

Sasha: vi que Andrea no reacción, así que me acerque y la empuje sin que se dieran cuenta

Andrea: zamarree mi cabeza suave y por fin logre reaccione, "gracias Balto" le agradecí dándole un pequeño abraso

Balto: acepte el abraso con gusto "no es nada" le dije con alegría

Mili: me acerque al lobo de flequillo blanco, "hola mi nombre es Mili y el tuyo" le pregunte con alegría, mientras lo veía mejor

Lobo de flequillo blanco: "hola mi nombre es Kevin" le conteste sin mucho interés, realmente estaba impresionado de lo hermosa que era la loba que estaba en el árbol aun

Mili: note su falta de interés y eso me molesto un poco, "y tienes novia" le pregunte curiosa

Kevin: "no tengo novia ni aun quiero tener" le conteste con total desinterés, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la loba del árbol

Andrea: vi como el lobo rechazo a mili y eso me izo reír entre dientes, "mi nombre es Andrea, ella es mili, por allá esta Ailu y ella es Sasha" nos presentamos

Kevin: mire a la loba que estaba hablando, "hola yo soy Kevin y tu eres la cumpleañera verdad" le pregunte con una sonrisa

Mili: escuche su conversación y como actuó Kevin y eso me izo molestar mas

Andrea: "exacto" le conteste también con una sonrisa

Kevin: "entonces feliz cumpleaños" le dije con mucha alegría

Andrea: "gracias" le agradecí, "vengan le presentare a Ailu, les aviso que no se siente muy bien" les dije en voz baja para que no me escuchara

Todos los lobos asintieron en señal de comprensión

Andrea: todos comenzamos a caminar, mientras caminábamos no pude dejar de mirar lo marcado que estaba Balto, "guau es muy fuerte" pensé mirándolo disimuladamente, pero luego mire al lobo que se llamaba Kevin y me di cuenta que estaba aun mas marcado, "guau que es fuerte y el otro lobo de pelaje gris esta igual de marcado" pensé aun mas intrigada, "les puedo hacer una pregunta" les pregunte

"claro adelante" dijeron Balto y Kevin

Lobo de pelaje gris: "creo que ya nos hiciste una" le dije en tono de broma, provocando que todos soltamos una risa excepto la loba que se llamaba Mili tenia una cara que asustaba

Andrea: me reí de su broma, "bueno, otra pregunta" le dije aun riendo

Lobo de pelaje gris: "adelante entonces" le dije con una sonrisa mientras la veía

Andrea: "como es su entrenamiento, he notado que tu y Kevin están, como decirlo mas grandes" le dije sonrojándome ligeramente

Kevin: "eso es fácil" le dije con una sonrisa, "yo y Humphrey tenemos entrenamiento mas avanzado que todos ellos ya que somos los próximos lideres de la manada" le conteste con alegría

Andrea: quede en shock cuando dijo eso igual que las demás

Humphrey: "por que le dijiste que somos los lideres ahora seremos los mas mimados" le dije molesto

Kevin: "perdón" le dije con una risita culpable

Humphrey: "no me podría molestar con tigo hermanito" le dije con alegría, mientras saltaba sobre el y lo empujaba con poca fuerza

Kevin: "eres el mayor de edad pero de cerebro no" bromee provocando que todos nos riéramos excepto esa tal Mili, "disculpa estas molesta con alguien o te pasa algo que no te ríes" le pregunte al ver la cara realmente daba miedo

Luego de que todos se conocieran y de que Mili cambie su actitud por las malas (Andrea le pego cuando nadie los veía) estaban terminado de comer el caribú que los padres de Andrea habían cazado

Balto: estaba medio nervioso por lo que le iba a preguntar a Andrea

Humphrey y Kevin vieron lo nervioso que estaba y los dos se acercaron y le dijeron al tiempo "animo amigo se que te dirá que si"

Balto: me sorprendido la coordinación que tenían al hablar, "realmente son hermanos ustedes y no se si preguntarle"

Andrea: "preguntarme que" le pregunte con curiosidad

Balto: me quede congelado al escuchar a Andrea

Humphrey y Kevin saltaron hacia atrás dando un par de flips dejando a Balto y Andrea solos (fue una loca idea lo de los flips pero me a gustado)

Balto: me tomo un memento contestarle, "si quisieras ir con migo esta noche al aullido a la luna ya que tengo un lugar especial para mostrarte y un regalo" le conteste tímidamente pero a la ves muy nervioso

Andrea: me sorprendido mucho su proposición pero estaba muy contesta y emocionada ya que era mi primera ves que aullaba a la luna, "me encantaría" le dije con alegría mientras lo abrasaba con fuerza

Balto: estaba muy alegre y emocionado, "ven es por acá" le dije con alegría mientras la guiaba a una colina que estaba bastante alejada de todo, cuando estamos llegando le dije al oído, "cierra los ojos es sorpresa"

Andrea: cerré lo ojos y sentí como me agarro y me empezó a llevar, realmente no tenia idea de donde me estaba llegando

Balto guié hasta la colina, "ahora habré los ojos linda" le dije con cariño la última parte

Andrea: sentí una calida sensación recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando me dijo linda, pero cuando me fije a donde estábamos me di cuenta que era toda una colina cubierta de pasto verde con flores rojas, blancas, violetas, rosas, amarillas y celestes y con la luz de la luna hacia un resplandor de todos colores haciendo que el lugar sea mágico y se veía la luna como si estuviera al frente de nosotros "guau este lugar es hermoso" le dije sorprendida

Balto: "tu eres mas hermosa" le dije tiernamente

Andrea: me sonroje ligeramente, "owww eres muy tierno" le dije con ternura y alegría

Balto: "ahora falta el ultimo regalo, me arias el honor de cerrar los ojos" le pedí amorosamente, cuando vi que los tenia cerrado me fui acercando lentamente con los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí sus labios tocar con los míos, "feliz cumpleaños" le dije antes de comenzar a besarla

Andrea: sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora al sentí el beso de Balto, nos quedamos besándonos barios minutos pero para mi fueron horas, solo nos separamos para tomar aire, "fue increíble" le dije amorosamente

Balto: "lo mismo pienso hermosa" le dije con amor, luego compartimos un rápido beso y la abrace, los dos quedamos mirando a la luna, "que re parece si aullamos" le pregunte emocionado, mientras le hacia cosquillas su risita me enamoraba

Andrea: estaba riendo, "me parece bien" le dije emocionada y aun riendo por las coniquillas que me hacia

Balto: "comienzas tu o comienzo yo" le pregunte mirándola a eso hermosos ojos verdes

Andrea: "comencemos los dos" le conteste amorosamente, mientras los dos cerrábamos lo ojos y levantamos nuestras cabezas soltando y fuerte y hermoso aullido.

**Fin P.V Recuerdo de Andrea y Fin del capitulo.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, este capitulo fue casi en su totalidad dedicado a AndreaxAlexein (Andrea) ya que el sábado pasado (8\11\2014) pero me retrace en su entrega y lo lamento mucho pero bueno como dice el dicho "MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA" pero igual perdón por la tardanza.**

**¿Como seguirá la historia? ¿Que pasara con Balto y la decisión que tiene que tomar? ¿Humphrey lograra detener a la Oscuridad?**

**Pues sigan leyendo esta historia para averiguarlo, hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho. (No se les olvide comentar como le parece la historia)**

**Ayuda: bueno en este capitulo tuve mucha ayuda de mis amigos.**

_**Amigos y amigas: Ailu (osita pandi), Solsito (nekita),July (coalita),Ropi (osita pandi) y mi gran amigo Alpha and omega s bueno les quiero agradecer por todo lo que me han ayudado. :)**_

_**Importante: ¿alguien sabe si Kate Alpha le pasa algo o si sigue leyendo la historia? Pr que me preocupa al no saber nada de ella.**_


	20. Oscuridad, la lucha y semimuerto

**¡Hola amigos! Como han estado?**

**Bueno acá el siguiente capitulo, para este capitulo les tengo que pedir un favor es para que lo disfruten mas ustedes**

**FAVOR: quiero que busque en youtube la canción THE ANGELS AMONG DEMONS, yo les acarare cuando comenzarla a escuchar. (100% recomendable escucharla)**

**Sin retrasar más acá se los dejo.**

Humphrey: estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, tenia razón pero aun me negaba a creer que un monstruo así existiera, "pero como es posible, todo esto era solo leyendas sin sentido" le pregunte con miedo pero a la ves curiosidad

Oscuridad: "es muy simple de entender las leyendas, cuentos, mitos y relatos fueron creados por lobos muy antiguos y eso solo significa que lo vieron con sus ojos pero al no suceder por largos periodos se tomaron por mentiras y así surgen las leyendas" le dije sonriendo diabólicamente, "en el mundo tiene que haber un cierto equilibrio por eso fuimos creados el mal y el bien, si la balanza desciende mas de lo normal el equilibrio se rompería y solo quedaría el caos total y eso pretendo hacer" le termine de explicar antes de soltar una muy suerte y diabólica risa

Humphrey: por fin muchas de mis preguntas se respondieron, y sonreí para mi mismo al saber que las leyendas eran ciertas, "dijiste que todas las leyendas son ciertas" le pregunte con una gran sonrisa

Oscuridad: "exacto solo que como las cuentas tienen un problemas, siempre los buenos ganan y en realidad no es así, bueno en algunas excepciones" le dije medio nervioso

Humphrey: se me borro la sonrisa de la cara cuando dije eso,"bueno, diría que elegiste la manada incorrecta para atacar" le dije poniéndome serio (perdón si no les gusta es que con esto que murió mi mejor amigo no he estado muy inspirado pero bueno pongo la mejor onda para traerles este gran capitulo)

(Pongan la canción ahorap)

Oscuridad: me quede mirándolo por un segundo y luego le dije burlonamente "si no puedes hacer nada para herirme ni detenerme" termine con una fuerte carcajada

Humphrey: me molesto mucho su actitud, así que solo gruñí y lance mis mejores ataques

Oscuridad: realmente me molestaba mucho que hiciera eso, "ya para" le grite antes de comenzar a atacarlo con toda mi fuerza, me sorprendido lo mucho que resistía, "ya muere" grite muy enojado

Humphrey: después de una pelea sin logran ningún resultado, caí al piso muy gravemente herido y sin fuerzas, "no es posible no te saldrás con las tuyas prometo que te detendré antes de que hagas alguna de tus maldades y logres lastimar a alguien" le jure poniendo mi pata en el corazón y cerrando los ojos de lo débil que estaba

Oscuridad: "tus patéticas promesas no me aran daño" me burle del, "a la primera que matare va a ser a Kate" le dije sombriamente mientras levantaba mi pata hasta lo mas alto que podía y apareciendo unas grandes garras la baje con toda mi velocidad hacia el cuello de Humphrey

Humphrey: el enojo, la ira y algo que no podía describir me cegaron, "con Kate no te metas" grite con todas mis fuerzas al abrir mis ojos y detener la pata de Oscuridad

Oscuridad: me sorprendió que logro detener mi pata, pero cuando abrió los ojos quede aun mas sorprendido eran de color azul pero brilloso casi como si una pequeña luz se asomara entre tanta oscuridad, "que esta pasando que es eso" pregunte muy confundido

Humphrey: me pare y le conteste seriamente con una gran sonrisa, "no lo se, pero se siente bien"

Oscuridad: "eso es imposible solo el que tenga el alma pura y sin derramar sangre inocente tendrá ese poder y eso no puede suceder mate a todos los Ángeles de este planeta" le dije con molestia, comencé a atacarlo con toda mis fuerzas y mis mejores hechizos pero nada funcionaba (acuérdense que todavía sigo con la magia y muy pronto comenzare con esto de la luz, pero dejare de lado la tecnología ya que no les a gustado)

Humphrey: logre hacer un escudo con la poca magia que tenia ya que estaba muy agotado por la pelea anterior, estaba casi sin fuerzas cuando un recuerdo penetro en mi corazón "tu fuiste quien mato a mi madre" le gruñí ferozmente antes de lanzar mi mejor ataca

Oscuridad: logre esquivarlo por poco su golpe era muy rápido, "si yo mate a tu madre era un ángel igual que tu, solo te deje por que tu alma esta corrompida con maldad, ira y odio" le conté con una gran sonrisa

Humphrey: "estas diciendo mentiras" le gruñí aun mas molesto

(Supongo que termino la canción y si no termino paréenla por que ya termino la partecita emocionante)

Oscuridad: "míralo tu mismo" le dije mientras movía mi pata y aparecía un espejo al frente del

Humphrey: mire con mucho cuidado el espejo y cuando me acerque si que mis ojos de azules brillantes le estaba apareciendo un destello rojo casi negro, "no es posible" grite muy confundido y molesto

Oscuridad: aproveche su momento de confusión y use la poca fuerza que me quedaba para ralentizar el tiempo por unos segundos, "es tarde" dije orgulloso de mi éxito

Humphrey: sentí como si algo atravesara mi corazón, "que es esto que me esta pasando" pregunte débilmente.

P.V de Balto.

Balto: sentí como si el fin del mundo se aproximaba, "mejor hago lo que Humphrey dijo" pensé muy preocupado y apurado al sentir una sensación correr por todo mi cuerpo que me indicaba que se venia un gran peligro. Corrí hasta donde estaba la puerta, me sorprendido lo brindada que estaba, "que tendrán acá" me pregunte muy curioso, introduje el código que me había mandado Humphrey antes de que partiera, "será mejor que me corra" pensé por las dudas

10 minutos después de que Balto introdujo el código las puertas comenzaron a abrirse

Balto: "guau que es esto" me pregunte muy curioso al ver un robot con forma de lobo era grande pero no tanto era el triple de mi altura pero había visto cosas mas grandes y al parecer sus armaduras estaban muy viejas y sus armas estaban bastantes rotas o eso parecían, pero me sorprendió ver que esta antigüedad tuviera armas tan sofisticadas, "por que Humphrey quiere que active este pedazo de basura" me pregunte molesto, sabia que estaban trabajando en nuevos proyectos pero esto era vergonzoso, "bueno será mejor que lo active" pensé rápidamente por que la sensación se hacia cada ves mas fuertes, corrí hacia un tablero aparentemente era el de control y introduje las tres tarjetas que me habían entregado hace un tiempo, pero antes de activarlo me llamo mucho la atención que aun un tablero siguiera con energía.

P.V Recuerdo de Balto.

Balto: estaba sentado en el lago pensando en ir a cualquier lado lejos de la manada cuando fui interrumpido por alguien que no me imagine que estaba acá "pero que haces aquí" le pregunte curioso pero alegre

"lamento molestarte pero venimos a pedirte un gran favor" le dije seriamente, mientras hacia un seña para que Kevin y Black aparecieran

Balto: me sorprendido mucho verlos, "que necesitas Humphrey" le pregunte seriamente

Black: "nuestra manada tiene muchos secretos y casi nadie los conoce" le dije seriamente, me senté al frente del y lo mire a los ojos

Kevin: me senté al lado de mi padre al igual que Humphrey, "no entenderás nada por ahora pero cuando pase entenderás todo"

Balto: no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero decidí prestar atención, "que necesitan que haga" les pregunte seriamente

Black: "Humphrey y Kevin fíjense que no haya nadie" les ordene seriamente

Kevin y Humphrey dieron un par de vueltas por el lugar, olfatearon todo a ver si había rastro de algún lobo pero nada, "despejado" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se volvieron a sentar al frente de Balto

Black: "nuestra manada legendariamente a tenido, como decirlo una especie de guardián" le dije recordando esos tiempos de guerra y tristeza, "como decía este guardián se activa con una llave" le conté, pero gusto cuando termine de decir eso Humphrey y Kevin sacaron una tarjeta la de Humphrey era toda negra con luces blancas que seguían como caminos aleatorios, la de Kevin era toda gris con un escudo de cada lado simbolizando la unión y la mía era toda negra con el símbolo de la manada, "esta es la llave, necesito que la guardes y la lleve siempre contigo" le dije seriamente

Fin recuerdo de Balto.

Balto: tome valor y coloque la ultima tarjeta, "y ahora que" me pregunte curioso al ver que no pasaba nada, decidí alegarme pero luego de salir del cuarto y sentarme a miran comencé a pensar muy decepcionado, "este será el guardián, no lo dudo es tan viejo y esta tan desactualisado que ni prende" termine mi pensamiento con un suspiro de decepción y de lo molesto que estaba le tire con un pedazo de metal que estaba a mi lado

"PREPARANDO SISTEMAS DE DEFENZA Y PROTOCOLO DE SITUACION CRITICA, SICNOS VITALES DE Humphrey DESMINUYENDO SE REQUIERE INTERVENION INMEDIATA" se escucho esa vos por todo el lugar

Balto: estaba mirando a ver si reaccionaba y de lo molesto que estaba le tire el pedazo de metal y de repente esa voz resonó en todo el lugar, "oka eso no me lo esperaba" dije asustado y por otra parte sorprendido y curioso

El gran guardián: "quien osa despertarme" pregunte molesto

Balto: "guau" fue lo único que dije al ver al robot pararse y ver como todas sus uniones y partes se unían

El gran guardián: cuando mire al lobo me quede quieto y a la ves sorprendido, "eres igual a tu padre Balto" le dije muy sorprendido

Balto: "tu, tu conociste a mi padre" tartamudee

El gran guardián: "claro que lo conocí, igual que a todos los grandes héroes de esta manada" le dije orgulloso (realmente no se si tenga sentido lo que escribo por partes, pero lo que pasa es que escribo un día parte del capitulo y al otro día lo continuo pero como estoy medio vagito no leo lo anterior y solo sigo escribiendo con el recuerdo de que anteriormente escribí así que no se si tendrá sentido…!Espero que sepan entender¡)

Balto: estaba sorprendido, pero cuando recordé el tema me puse serio, "Humphrey y la manada necesitan tu ayuda, aparentemente la oscuridad esta aquí" le dije seriamente, antes de que un escalofrió recorriera por todo mi cuerpo provocando que tiemble todo

El gran guardián: me quede sin palabras con lo que dijo, racione unos segundos después, "bueno, será mejor que vallas a por algunas herramientas y me ayudes a arreglar" le dije rápidamente

Balto: asentí y corrí al taller busque una caja de herramientas y volví corriendo hacia donde estaba, "que puedo hacer por ti" le pregunte emocionado

El gran guardián: "mira" le dije y justo al frente del apareció un holograma

Balto: "guau" dije sorprendido, "nunca había visto algo parecido" dije muy curioso, sorprendido y entusiasmado

(Soy fanático de halo, se preguntan por que les digo esto bueno esperen jejejej, he estado viendo el juego halo 4 que ahí aparece la nave Infinity que seria la nave hecha con tecnología alienígena)

El gran guardián: "es por que nunca se a inventado, es un motor de 5 núcleos con un reactor de fisión protoplasmática" le explique, pero su cara me decía que no entendía nada, "bueno hace mas de 50 años los lobos encontraron una serie de objetos que tras las guerras fueron derivados pensando que eras enemigos pero cuando fueron estudiador mas detenidamente se dieron cuenta que no eran de este planeta, es decir alienígenas tras estudios y estudios lograron hacerlos andar muchos de ellos eran armas y sistemas de defensas y cosas por el estilo así fue como el gran científico wolves descubrió la manera de unirlos y hacerlos andar con nuestra tecnología muchos lobos intentaron de adueñársela y usarla para fines malvados así que con los objetos construyeron una nave que en ella establecieron esta manada y junto con la nave a mi, por eso tengo cosas que nunca nadie podrá tener y si cae en manos equivocadas pues será el fin de todos los lobos y humanos " le conté resumidamente la historia, "ahora que ya sabes todo esto, puedes ayudarme necesito que saques este pesazo de la armadura" le indique señalando en el holograma, "una ves que la saque necesito que reconectes estos cables y no es mucho pedir endereza este eje engrásalo y por ultimo vuelve a poner la armadura en su lugar" le termine de indicar

Balto: estaba sorprendido por lo que me acababa de contar, pero no tarde ni un minuto en reaccionar y comencé a trabajar, "solo te quiero hacer una pregunta" le dije con mucha curiosidad

El gran guardián: "adelante" le dije mientras veía el holograma, me sorprendió ver que solo eso estaba mal

Balto: "si eres el gran guardián de la manada y eres tan importante, por que nunca te han mencionado y te han mantenido oculto" le pregunte curioso

El gran guardián: "tras la ultima gran guerra que pelee, fui capturado y mis manipulador fueron cambiados" le conté con voz suave (estuve leyendo cosas de robótica así se le llama (manipulador) a la parte del robot que ejecuta las acciones) "podía ver todo lo que hacia pero no podía controlarme, provoque miles de muertes de los nuestros, por eso resulte tan odiado y temido, cuando Black y tu padre lograron volverme a mi estado normal fui traído a este bunker y desactivado las puertas se cerraron y de mi nunca se supo nada" le termine de contar con muchísima tristeza

Balto: estaba muy sorprendido y triste pero tenia mucha curiosidad, "entiendo" le dije con un poco de curiosidad y tristeza, "prométeme que cuando termine todo esto me contaras toda la historia con detalles" le dije seriamente y con una sonrisa enorme

El gran guardián: "lo prometo" le dije cruzando mis dedos metálicos

Balto: nos quedamos hablando unos 20 minutos hasta que logre hacer todo lo que me pidió, "ya termine todo" le dije limpiado el sudor de mi frente, realmente había sido muy agotador hacer este trabajo y mas con lo duro que estaban todas sus piezas

El gran guardián: "gracias Balto" le agradecí mientras veía el holograma, "quedo todo perfecto, ahora te pediré que me des espacio" le pedí amablemente

Balto: "oka" dije asistiendo mientras salía del cuarto y me ponía a una distancia segura

Inteligencia artificial: "sistemas en orden, LISTOS protocolos de seguridad" se escucha en todo el cuarto

El gran guardián: "gracias Chaptrap" le agradecí

Chaptrap: "no es nada" dije, mientras El gran guardián comenzaba a ajustar todas sus armas, armaduras y demás cosas, "señor detecto una gran concentración de energía en la parte de controles de la nave" le dije al mostrarle el censor

El gran guardián: Es algo que nunca había visto, "será mejor que nos apresuremos, el ritmo cardiaco de Humphrey esta bajando" dije preocupado por Humphrey

Balto: "que hacemos ahora" le pregunte asustado por Humphrey

El gran guardián: "yo me encargo de todo" dije decidido

Balto: "estas seguro" le pregunte, realmente tenia ganas de salir y patear algunas colas

El gran guardián: mis ojos se pusieron verdes y una gran luz verde brotaba de ellos, "estoy seguro" fue lo último que dije antes de tomar rumbo para un largo pasillo oscuro, "ve a la cueva de Humphrey urgente" le grite antes de perderlo de vista.

Balto: solo asentí y comencé a correr para la cueva de Humphrey.

Fin P.V de Balto.

Comienzo P.V del Gran Guardián.

Dos lobos estaban contra una gran piedra, atrás de ellos había cuatro cachorros

"Por favor no les haga daño, ellos son inocentes no han hecho nada" dije una loba, mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

"Lo siento mis ordenes son matar a todos" dijo un lobo con una túnica toda gris con un símbolo de un ojos sangrando que era todo rojo, "es tu fin" dije sonriendo, desenvaine mis garras y cuando estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello toda la tierra comenzó a temblar mire para atrás y de la nada un gran monto de tierra salio volando y desde el cráter que se había hecho una gran pata robótica se asomaba lentamente

El gran guardián: "metete con uno de tu tamaño" dije con seriedad, lo tome por la pata y lo zamarree un poco, "ahora vete a tu casa si no quieres morir" le dije tairándolo contra un árbol

"esta bien" tartamudeo el lobo, mientras se paraba, tenia la cola escondía entre las patas y comenzaba a temblar

El gran guardián: "buu!" le dije y vi como el lobo comenzó a correr a toda velocidad

"gracias por salvarnos" dije una loba muy agradecida

El gran guardián: "no es nada, será mejor que los acompañe a un lugar seguro" les dije preocupado, realmente había mucho peligro acá afuera

"disculpe, pero que es usted" pregunte uno de los cachorros

El gran guardián: "yo soy un robot" le conteste alegre

"guau" dijo el cachorrito sorprendido, "y como te llamas" le pregunto curioso

El gran guardián: "mi nombre es Angel Shamon pero los que me conocen me dicen El gran guardián" le conteste con la misma alegría que antes "y tu como te llamas" le pregunte con tono de curiosidad

"un gusto conocerte Angel" dijo el cachorrito con alegría, "mi nombre es Zoe" le conteste con una sonrisa

El gran guardián: "El gusto es mío Zoe" le dije con alegría

Zoe: "y a donde vamos" le pregunte curiosa (es una cachorrita de aspecto muy tierno, su pelaje es esponjoso y de color gris claro con una línea dorada que cruza su cabeza y sus ojos son rosa)

El gran guardián: "vamos a ir a una cueva ahí hay un amigo que los podrá cuidar" les dije antes de tomar rumbo para la cueva de Humphrey, caminamos al rededor de 20 minutos hasta que por fin llegue a la cueva me sorprendió ver que estaba toda cerrada, "Balto estas en la cueva de Humphrey" le pregunte por el comunicador

Comunicador de Balto: "si estoy adentro" se escucho

El gran guardián: "necesito que salgas urgente" le dije apresurado

Balto: corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta la puerta, cuando salí me sorprendió ver a El gran guardián con varios lobos mas, "y ellos" le pregunte curioso

El gran guardián: "necesitan donde quedarse" le dije con seriedad

Balto: "pues pasen" le dije con alegría, "tu que aras ahora" le pregunte realmente quería salir y patear colas

El gran guardián: "iré a ver como puedo ayudar a Humphrey pero en el camino me encontré a una amigos y al parecer se quedaron bastantes molestos y vienen para acá" le dije sarcásticamente la parte de amigos, "buena suerte y patea muchas colas" le dije con emoción antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad

Fin P.V del Gran Guardián.

Balto: estaba medio confuso pero luego de unos minutos vi a más de 20 lobos acercarse a toda velocidad para acá, "Black y Natalia pueden venir" le grite apurado a ver que se acercaban rápidamente.

Natalia: salí primero que Black y vi a muchos lobos acercarse y al parecer no con buenas intenciones, "al parecer hay acción" le dije contenta

Balto: "va a ver mucha acción" dije emocionado

Black: "yo aun estoy débil me quedare adentro por si se les escapa alguno" les dije sonriendo mientras entraba a la cueva

Balto: "como quieras viejito" le dije burlonamente

Se escucha un fuerte grito desde adentro de la cueva, "te escuche"

Balto: traje saliva "creo que estoy en problemas" le dije nerviosamente a Natalia

Se escucha otro grito, "si que estas en problemas"

Balto: "mierda como me puede escuchar" murmure molesto

Otro grito se escucha, "el viejito tiene buen sentido del oído"

Balto: me agarre la cabeza con mis patas y pensé, "mejor no dijo nada mas"

Natalia: "Balto atento" le grite al ver que los lobos ya casi estaban al frente de nosotros

Balto: me saque las patas de la cabeza y cuando me fije bien vi a un lobo que había saltado hacia mi, "hay dios" dije tragando saliva

Natalia: logre interceptarlo a tiempo, cuando lo tenia inmovilizado en el piso le mordí el cuello y luego me dirigí a Balto "que es esta pasando" le grite muy molesta, pero cuando le iba a pegar para que reaccionara sentí un fuerte dolor en mi costado y lo ultimo que vi fue que estaba contra la pared de la cueva, eso me hizo molestar mas "nadie te enseño modales, no se le pega a una mujer" grite con todas mis fuerzas

"lo ciento señorita" tartamudeo el lobo asustado

Balto: me sorprendió la reacción del lobo, pero cuando mire a Natalia a mí también me dio miedo, su pelaje estaba todo despeinado y erizado, toda su boca estaba llena de sangre y mostraba velozmente los dientes y hacia sonidos extraños, "creo que tomare distancia" pensé asustado, realmente temía por mi vida

Natalia: "afnaiwfjvabvnvajkgnawekgjuiahvdsanihawokjgj" era lo único que se escuchaba

"chicos ayuda" fue lo único que pudo decir el lobo, antes de que Natalia le saltara enzima

Balto: era como ver una película de terror en 4D realmente la sangre saltaba para todos lados, Natalia parecía poseída tiraba golpes y mordiscones para todos lados y yo estaba aterrorizado.

10 minutos después.

Natalia: logre calmarme lo suficiente, "guau eso fue genial" le dije a Balto emocionada, pero cuando mire al Balto estaba detrás de una roca escondido, "y a ti que te pasa" le pregunte con todo de desinterés

Balto: asome la cabeza y vi que no había ningún lobo excepto Natalia, "emm nada solo me doble el pie" mentí rápidamente

Natalia: lo mire por un segundo y luego le dije sarcásticamente, "y yo puedo volar"

De vuelta con Humphrey y Oscuridad.

Humphrey: sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón y mis últimas palabras antes caer al piso fueron, "Kate te amo"

Oscuridad: Sin pensarlo active la palanca y una dulce voz se escucho

Alarma de seguridad: "SISTEMAS DE DEFENSA DESACTIVADOS"

Oscuridad: "has fracasado en tu patético intento de salvar al mundo, ahora la PILLAR OF WOLFS es toda mía y junto con ella el destino del mundo" dije con alegría y una gran sonrisa creció en mi rostro, "si no te importa tengo trabajo que hacer" le dije sombriamente, antes de tomarlo por el cuello y llevarlo afuera de las instalaciones, "Agatha ven aquí" dije con voz firme

Agatha: "necesita algo señor" pregunte con respeto (es una loba linda de tamaño mediano, su pelaje es de color morado oscuro y sus ojos son de color morado claro y siempre lleva en tu costado un bolso donde guarda sus medicinas)

Oscuridad: "lleva a este lobo con los demás" le ordene mientras una gran sonrisa crecía en mi rostro, "ten cuidado, si hace algo mótalo sin dudar" le dije poniéndome serio en la ultima parte

Agatha: "entiendo señor" le dije con respeto, antes de retirarme.

P.V de Agatha.

Agatha: estaba llevando al lobo cuando de repente comenzó a despertar, "y ahora que hago" me pregunte nerviosamente, era la primera ves que hacia algo así

Humphrey: "a donde estoy que pasa" pregunte suavemente

Agatha: "no te preocupes, estas en buenas manos" le dije con tranquilidad, aunque en realidad estaba muy nerviosa y comenzaba a asustarme

Humphrey: "quien eres tu" pregunte, antes de ponerme en posición defensiva

Agatha: vi que el lobo se comenzó a inquietar y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba en posición defensiva, "por favor no me hagas nadas, solo cumplía ordenes" le dije con miedo.

Fin P.V de Agatha.

Humphrey: vi que realmente estaba asustada, "no te preocupes no te haré nada" dije suavemente, "quieres seguir siendo de los malos o ayudarme a salvar al mundo" le pregunte con esperanza que dijera que si

Agatha: lo pensé por un rato, realmente mis supuestos amigos me criaron, me entrenaron me dieron todo pero a la ves que lo quitaron todo "los ayudaren, pero con una condición" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: la mire a los ojos y luego le dije, "bueno, cual es la condición" termine con una sonrisa

Agatha: "que luego de terminar con todo esto pueda hacer mi vida, ser libre" le dije poniéndome totalmente seria, toda mi vida estuve recibiendo y cumpliendo órdenes

Humphrey: "esta bien, ven por aquí" dije con alegría, mientras le indicaba el camino a mi cueva, logramos pasar por desapercibidos por el camino, realmente no estaba en buenas condiciones para luchar, "te puedo pedir un favor" le pregunte tímidamente ya que no la conocía

Agatha: lo mire por un segundo y luego de levantar una ceja el dije "depende de lo que sea"

Humphrey: "me podría apoyar en ti, estoy muy débil para mantenerme parado" le dije débilmente

Agatha: "esta bien" le dije al ver que en verdad estaba débil, "nunca nos presentamos, mi nombre es Agatha" me presente con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "un gusto conocerte Agatha, yo soy Humphrey" me presente (escupe un poco de sangre)

Agatha: "estas seguro que el camino es por aquí" le pregunte asustada al ver un valle pero era muy sombrío, era como si una guerra con armas humanas hubiera pasado por aquí

Humphrey: "totalmente seguro, cuando pasemos este valle estará mi cueva" le respondí con seguridad, seguimos caminando por unos minutos estábamos llegando a la mitad del valle cuando logre divisar lo que aparentemente era un cañón, "abajo" grite empujándola detrás de unas rocas, luego de eso sentí un gran dolor y de un segundo al otro estaba volando por los aires, caí al piso bruscamente y luego se puso todo negro

Agatha: "Humphrey" grite mientras corría hacia donde callo.

Mientras tanto con el gran guardián.

El gran guardián: estaba yendo para donde Humphrey se encontraba logre rastrear sus signos vitales, camine por unos 20 minutos hasta que me tope con un valle bastante frió, los árboles con grandes raspones y aráñanos, la tierra removida como si algo grande se hubiera desplazado por ahí, en algunas partes en el piso se notaba el pasto arrancado y aplastado, los arbustos ardiendo en llamas, un humo denso rodeaba el valle haciendo que se oscureciera casi por completo y un olor a sangre recorriendo cada rincón del lugar, "que lugar mas tétrico" pensé mientras que un escalofríos corría por mi cuerpo, "donde estará" no pude terminar de decir por que de repente se escucho un grito horroroso y triste, aparentemente de Humphrey, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta donde lo escuche, cuando llegue vi que estaba en el piso desangrándose y muriendo lentamente y al lado suyo había una loba estaba muy desesperada , "que paso acá" pregunte rápidamente al estar frente a ella

Agatha: unas lagrimas cayeron por mi mejilla, "estábamos yendo para su cueva cuando fuimos atacados por algo y" (traga saliva y se limpia algunas lagrimas), "y el me protegió pero resulto herido" le termine de responder antes de caer al piso muy ensordecida

5 segundos antes de que Agatha cayera al piso

El gran guardián: vi algo que se acerco a nosotros de la nada y luego una gran explosión hubo ante nosotros, la tierra salto para todos lados y la loba cayo al piso repentinamente, "que esta pasando" me pregunte aturdido

Lobo misterios: una gran risa se escucha por el valle, "mira a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es nuestro amigo Angel" dije una voz fríamente, "lastima que lo van a derivar al Angel" dije burlonamente terminando con una fuerte carcajada

El gran guardián: se escucho un gruñido por todo el valle, "tu monstruo, mataste a todos esos lobos inocente solo por diversión y te atreves a aparecer de vuelta por aquí" dije con mucho enojo y furia, comencé a correr hacia donde escuche la voz

Lobo misterioso: "piensas matarme, no creas que será tan fácil" le dije diabólicamente antes de desaparecer entre las sombras

El gran guardián: me quede sorprendido había desaparecido totalmente de los radares, "que cagon eres" grite burlonamente

Lobo misterioso: "no lo creo, angelito" se escucha la voz desde arriba de una colina

El gran guardián: mire hacia arriba y lo vi sentado, "eres demasiado confiado" le gruñí

Lobo misterioso: "tengo mis razones para serlo" le dije sonriendo ante de desaparecer en la oscuridad

El gran guardián: iba a saltar hacia la colina, pero me detuve a notar dos puntos rojos en la oscuridad, "que será eso" me pregunte curioso

Lobo misterioso: "y la curiosidad mato al lobo esta ves" grite con emoción

El gran guardián: no entendí al principio, hasta que los dos puntos rojos se intensificaron y de las sombras salio un robot, pero era diferente a mi, en ves de patas tenia orugas, su armadura estaba demasiada brindada, en cada extremidad tenia lo que parecían cañones gatling, "guau" me quede sorprendido

Lobo misterioso: "te dije que tenía mis razones" le dije sonriendo, mientras aparecía a unos metros del, "te presento a Demon el mejor robot de combate hecho por mi" le presente muy orgulloso mi creación, "pacemos a la explicación de lo que tiene instalado" le dije con emoción

El gran guardián: "sorpréndeme" le dije sarcásticamente

Lobo misterioso: me molesto su sarcasmo, "bueno comencemos" le dije enojado, "su armadura esta hecha de una aleación de titanio y tungsteno un metal poco usual de encontrar, también tiene un escudo deflector de gran resistencia" le comencé a explicar, "ahora si no te importa pasamos a lo mas avanzado, obviamente que tu no tienes" le dije con mas emoción, "sujeto a su armadura tiene instalado una red de servomecanismos hidráulicos que le proveen una gran fuerza y movilidad" le termine de explica la segunda parte, "pasemos a la tercer parte que seria su poderoso CPU capas de procesar grandes cantidades de información" le termine de explicar el tercer paso, "ahora pasemos al cuarto que seria su energía, proviene de tres celdas de hidrogeno conectadas a un regulador de alta tensión" le termine de explicar, "luego pasamos a su sistema de movilidad que como ya viste son dos orugas de alta resistencia que están movilizadas pro dos servomotores eléctricos y por ultimo su sistema de armas" le dije muy emocionado, "en cada extremidad tiene dos cañones gatling, cada uno tiene motores eléctricos de alto rendimiento, además de los cañones gatling posee en su espalda un cañón anima lisa calibre 200 mm capas de atravesar cualquier blindaje, en cada una de sus extremidades un cañones de anima rayada de calibre 150 mm y por ultimo su arma principal un cañón de plasma conectado a un reactor de fusión nuclear" le termine de explicar todo lo que tenia le robot (la mayoría de las cosas las invente, pero para que sepan los cañones gatling si existen son esas ametralladoras gigantes que (no se como explicar) bueno por donde dispara es como una rueda chiquita con muchos caños)

El gran guardián: "te felicito, me has dejado sorprendido" lo felicite, "pero no te compara a un cañón alienígena" le dije con alegría, "por cierto que te trajo por estos lados John" le pregunte curioso

John: "trabajo" le respondí con una sonrisa (es un lobo viejo de tamaño casi grande, usa unos lentes redondos y en su cuerpo tiene un exoesqueleto mecánico que le provee gran fuerza y agilidad, su pelaje es de color colorado con una mancha plateada en su pecho y sus ojos son de color gris)

El gran guardián: "bueno, lastima que no te quedaras mucho tiempo" le dije sonriendo la ultima parte antes de empezar a correr hacia el

John: espere que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, cuando lo estuve salte con todas mis fuerzas haciendo unos flips en el aire y por fin aterrizando arriba de Demon, "eres demasiado lento" me burle del

El gran guardián: "no lo creo" le sonreí

John: "si lo eres no me pudiste ni pegar" me seguí burlando del, hasta que sentí un gran dolor en mi costado

El gran guardián: "yo creo que soy rápido" le dije con alegría, me acerque a el y le puse la pata arriba de su pecho haciendo que se quedara sin aire, "ahora muere" le dije fríamente

John: vi que en realidad tenía la intención de matarme, rápidamente grite, "Demon ataca"

Demon: "objetivo marcado, exterminación inminente" orden en progreso (no se como realmente expresar al robot y sus acciones así que lo are como a mi me parece)

El gran guardián: estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello a John, "morirás" le dije suavemente y a la ves fríamente, pero algo inesperado sucedió

John: traje saliva y espere el golpe final que nunca llego, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Angel volando con un proyectil en su costado, "estuvo cerca" suspire de alivio

El gran guardián: era algo que no me esperaba, "hace un segundo estaba por matar a un asesino y al otro segundo estaba literalmente volando por los aires con un proyectil en mi costado y a punto de caer en la dura e húmeda tierra" pensé mientras estaba en el aire, finalmente caí al piso provocando que me arrastrara varios metros, "esta me la pagaras" gruñí ferozmente al lograr estabilizarme

Demon: "inténtalo" le dije burlonamente

El gran guardián: "esta me las pagara, no dejare que un robot de cuarta me haga esto" pensé con molestia, "muere" grite con todas mis fuerzas, de mi costado se abrieron dos compuertas e salieron de cada lado un cañón gatling y comenzar a disparar mientras me movía y gritaba "aahaaa!"

Demon: recibí muchísimos proyectiles y si seguía así podrían llegar a atravesar el blindaje, "activando escudo defectos delantero" orden ejecutada

El gran guardián: estaba en mi mejor combate con armas, "que divertido" grite emocionado, mientras dejaba de disparar mis armas

Demon: "ahora es mi turno" le dije con voz enojada, antes de dispararle con mis cañones de anima rayada

El gran guardián: retrocedí varios metros y una parte de mi armadura se había salido, "me la pagaras maldito" le gruñí, "Chaptrap ejecuta cambio de fase y prepara el misil B-14 orden inmediata" le ordene seriamente

Chaptrap: "pero señor eso esta restringido, usted sabe muy bien que la tecnología orideana esta prohibida a lo subo que haya algún supervisor" le dije seriamente y negándome a sus ordenes

Demon: aproveche lo distraído que estaba y cargué mis cañones gatling con municiones explosivas y baje mis suportes preparando el cañón anima lisa

Computadora de Demon: "señor cañón anima lisa cargado y líneas de municiones para los cañones gatling listos, ajustado objetivo"

El gran guardián: "Chaptrap hazlo ahora, ejecuta cambio de fase así destrozo a ese pedazo de basura" le grite enojado

Demon: "pedazo de basura yo, me las pagaras" murmure molesto, "en cuando estará marcado el objetivo" le pregunte muy ansioso a mi computadora

Computadora de Demon: "estaba listo en 5-4-3-2-1 cañón listo y objetivo marcado, cuando usted desee" le comunique

Demon: "muere" dije suavemente y mis armas dispararon con todo lo que tenían

El gran guardián: sentí un ruido muy ensordecedor y vi como mis armaduras se salía despedidas.

5 minutos después.

Demon: use toda mi artillería contra ese robot viejo, "le gane" grite con voz alegre

Entre la niebla y el denso humo, sale un rato azul y atraviesa a Demon

El gran guardián: "no lo creo" grite muy enojado

Computadora de Demon: "los daños no son críticos pero perdido control total de sus armas principales" le informe

Demon: "pero como es posible" pregunte muy confundido, realmente para que resistirá 5 minutos de fuego intenso tiene que ser muy resistente, pero cuando salio de las sombras sonreí, "no te he vencido pero tampoco dudaras mucho en una pieza" le dije diabólicamente

Chaptrap: "señor tenemos múltiples fallas en el sistema, su energía esta disminuyendo, sus escudos no sirven y su única arma son las garras" le informe preocupadamente

El gran guardián: "te reto un duelo sin armas" le gruñí

Demon: "acepto con gusto" le dije sacando dos grandes cuchillas

El gran guardián: "Chaptrap, esta ejecutado el cambio de fase" le pregunte fríamente

Chaptrap: "si señor, preparando auto reparación" le conteste diabólicamente

Demon: estaba caminando para donde estaba ese robot viejo, cuando de la nada sus piezas se comenzaron a ensamblar de nuevo, "que estaba pasando" grite muy molesto

El gran guardián: "auto reparación, cortesía de los alienígenas" le conteste alegremente, luego de unos minutos todas mis piezas estaban en su lugar pero algunas estaban muy dañadas, "terminemos con esto de una ves por todas" le gruñí

Demon: solo asentí y acelere mi velocidad en poco segundos, cuando al fin estaba al frente mío acelera mas

El gran guardián: vi que su invenció era envestirme así que cuando estuvo al frente mío salte y di un par de flips cayendo detrás del, "oso" le dije burlonamente

Demon: me di vuelta para verlo y vi que me izo una seña como que tenga cuidado, cuando por fin mire hacia adelante tenia un gran árbol al frente mío, "oh mierda" grite antes de impactar

El gran guardián: corre hacia el y enterré mis garras en su blindaje, "muere" le dije fríamente antes de terminar de enterrar mis garras y hacer para arriba provocando que gran parte de su cuerpo sea arrancado

John: "pero como es posible" me pregunte sorprendido

El gran guardián: "soy más sofisticado que cualquier robot" le dije tirándole la cabeza de Demon en sus pies

John: "años invertidos en Demon y tu en un segundo lo destruyes todo" le dije muy enojado, "me las pagaras" le grite mientras la lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas

El gran guardián: "y que aras, tus patéticos intentos fracasaran con migo" le dije seriamente, "tu elegiste esta vida, ahora sufres las consecuencias" le termine de decir mientras comenzaba a acercarme lentamente hacia el

John: mire para todos los lados y vi al lobo tirado, "no te podré matar a ti pero me vengare" le dije fríamente mientras corría hacia donde estaba el lobo

El gran guardián: analice su trayectoria y vi que se dirigía a Humphrey, "Chaptrap usa cañón de francotirador y acaba con su pobre vida" le indique con tristeza

Chaptrap: "entiendo señor"

John: corrí y corrí hasta que por fin llega hasta donde estaba el lobo, lo tome por el cuello y lo mire a Angel, "tú mataste a Demon yo mato a este patético lobo" le gruñí fríamente

El gran guardián: "aun estas a tiempo, nos puedes ayudar y remendar tus errores o morir tu eliges" le dije con esperanza

John: "preferiría morir" le gruñí

El gran guardián: "si tu quieres, Chaptrap hasta" le dije con tristeza

John: sentí un sonido ensordecedor y luego mi fuerza desapareció solté al lobo y mire mi costado que estaba brotando un liquido rojo, "dile a mi hija que la amo" fue lo ultimo que pude decir antes de ver una luz blanca y luego todo negro

El gran guardián: vi con mucha tristeza como callo pero luego recordé a Humphrey, "solo hay una posibilidad de salvarlo" le dije a la loba

Agatha: "ha perdido mucha sangre, para mi es su fin" le dije con muchas lagrimas en mis ojos

El gran guardián: "cárgalo arriba mío y sígueme" le dije seriamente

Agatha: solo asentí y procedí a cargarlo, "listo" le dije con tristeza

El gran guardián: corría lo mas rápido que podía pero se hacia imposible con tantos obstáculos.

**Bueno acá terminar el capitulo 20 de mi historia! Ya se que he demorado muchísimo tiempo en subirlo pero creo que valió la pena esperar.**

**Intentare actualizar mas pronto pero no prometo nada, ya que estoy trabajando y los días son agotadores con este calor así que eso.**

**Gracias por esperarme con paciencia y mis agradecimientos a todos los que me han ayuda y Kate Alpha no te hagas drama.**

**¿Humphrey vivirá o que pasara? ¿Como seguirá esta historia? ¿Podrán detener a Oscuridad o será el fin de todo? ¿Agatha podrá ser libre? ¿Que otras sorpresas hablar? y ¿tardare mucho en subir el capitulo 21?**

**Suerte y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	21. El Final Llego?

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo al fin podre continuar esta historia. En breve actualizare un final diferente que es en la que más he trabajado pero mi PC se ha roto así que tengo dificultades para escribir y actualizar, tuve que empezar todo de nuevo. Pero ya estoy por la mitad del capítulo.**

**Bueno sin retrasar más acá se los dejo.**

El gran guardián: estaba cargando a Humphrey en mis hombros, "no se si lo lograra" le dije a Agatha con mucha tristeza

Agatha: "yo tampoco creo que lo logre, sus heridas son muy graves" le dije agachando la cabeza, "ahora adonde nos dirigimos" le pregunte desesperada

El gran guardián: "tu eres una loba afortunada, conocerás algunos de los grandes secretos de la manada yahamanis" le dije con un suspiro

Agatha: "entiendo, falta mucho" le pregunte apurada

El gran guardián: "no, ves ese hueco en la tierra, nos tendremos que meter ahí" le conteste, rápidamente pegue un salto hacia el auguro, "Balto me escuchas" pregunte por el comunicador

Balto: "si fuerte y claro" contesto

El gran guardián: "necesito que vengas, junto con Natalia, Black y Kate es urgente, la vida de Humphrey depende de eso" le grite apurado y desesperado

Balto: "entiendo, pero que le paso a Humphrey" pregunte asustado y preocupado

El gran guardián: "ven rápido" le grite antes de apagar el comunicador.

**Inicio P.V de El gran guardián.**

"Agatha llegamos, necesito que enciendas esos interruptores" le ordene

Agatha: "voy" le dije mientras me dirigía hacia un pared donde había dos grandes palancas, las agarre con las patas y me agache haciendo fuerza hacia abajo, luego de un momento y tras un sonido a oxidado que resonó por todo el lugar, logre bajar las dos palancas y de apoco todas las luces y demás maquinas e monitores se prendían de apoco, "listo, ahora que sigue" le pregunte rápidamente

"bien, baja a Humphrey de mí y mantenlo hasta que limpie la mesa" le ordene, rápidamente saque todo lo de la mesa y le pase un trapo así salió la tierra, "listo ponlo ahí e intenta frenar las hemorragias" le ordene

Agatha: "solo una pregunte, como se frena una hemorragia" le pregunte con una gran sonrisa, realmente estaba muy nerviosa

Le acerque una mesa con varias herramientas de quirófano y muchas vendas, "agarra las vendas y pónselas donde salga más sangre, tienes que envolverlas" le explique rápidamente, "haz de cuenta que es una momia" le dije guiñándole un ojo

Agatha: procedí a limpiarme las patas con un trapo que estaba colgado y agarre las vendas y comencé a envolver su vientre que ahí tenía una gran herida de donde salía mucha sangre, "no lograra viví, ha perdido mucha sangre y está dejando de respirar" le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

**Fin de P.V de El gran guardián, comienzo P.V normal.**

"Como que no sobrevivirá" pregunto una loba desde la entrada, con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos

Agatha: "lo siento, pero ha perdido demasiada sangre" le conteste negando con la cabeza, "tu quien eres" le pregunte mientras veía a la loba de color dorado

"mi nombre es Kate y soy compañera" le conteste, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el Humphrey, cuando llegue le susurre al oído, "tu vivirás mi amor y yo estaré siempre con tigo para que nada te pase"

El gran guardián: "al fin llegaron, Black tu eres el único que sabe cómo funcionan las cámaras criogénicas" le pregunte con algo de esperanzas, estaba seguro de que eso lo podría salvar

Black: "aunque lo pusiéramos en la cámara, no podríamos usarla porque necesita una gran fuente de poder y la de la manada no está disponible con todo este tema" le respondí tristemente

Balto: "aparte necesitaríamos donantes de sangre y por lo qué veo tiene varias hemorragias internas y varios huesos quebrados que comprometen sus pulmones y al parecer su corazón" le dije agachando la cabeza luego de ver la radiografía que le saque

Natalia: "no podemos dejar morar así de la nada a Humphrey, él es un héroe y muy terco como para abandonarnos en estos tiempos" le dije negada a creer que mi hermano nos abandonaría

El gran guardián: "lo ciento está todo perdido ya, Humphrey ya no tiene signos vitales y no podemos reanimarlo por sus huesos quebrados" le dije con total tristeza mientras me sentaba

Kate: "no me puedes dejar así Humphrey" le dije llorando con todas mis fuerzas, "ustedes reanimaran a Humphrey o yo los matare uno por uno" le dije totalmente segada, "ustedes son unos grandes genios, han construido una gran manada, tienen casas, luz, naves, grandes conocimientos y lo han salvado" les grite muy enojada

"puede ser que haya una oportunidad" dijo un lobo vestido con una túnica de color morado, "Ángel necesito que vallas y traigas lo que quedo de Damon rápido" le ordene, "tu Black ve por los mejores sanadores y el mejor científico" le dije rápidamente, "ven por aquí Natalia necesito saber si tu sangre es compatible y Kate necesito que desinfectes todas las Herramientas que están en la mesa" le dije apurado, "Balto necesito que saques la cámara criogénica y la pongas ahí y has un regulador de potencia y conéctalo a la cámara y de paso busca tubos de oxígeno y todos los medicamentos que puedas" le ordene, "y que mierda hacen acá vallan a hacer lo que les pedí" les grite muy enojado

**Todos los lobos salieron corriendo a hacer lo que les pidieron.**

Natalia: "tu quien eres" le pregunte muy curiosa

"mi nombre no importa, pero me puedes llamar Onixs" le conteste

Natalia: "está bien Onixs, pero por qué quieres salvar a Humphrey" le pregunte aún más curiosa

Onixs: "Humphrey dio mucho del para salvar mi manada así que estoy en deuda, yo les daré una mano para salvarlo pero no me quedare hasta que despierte, cuando lo haga dale esta carta y este amuleto" le dije con total seriedad, "hay vengo necesito que Humphrey respire" le dije nerviosamente, me acerque a Humphrey, vi que tenía muchas heridas, "demonios, que le paso" me pregunte curiosa al ver las heridas que tenía, "Kate desinfecta esto rápido" le dije mientras le daba una pinza especial y un bisturí, "le aremos una incisión así podre acomodar los huesos quebrados " le explique, cuando ya tenía al incisión hecha metí la pinza y agarre uno de los hueso luego metí mi pata para lograr correr las costillas rotas que le comprometían el corazón y sus pulmones, "listo, pásame la aguja y el hilo Kate" e pedí rápidamente, luego de cocerlo procedí a reanimarlo, puse mis patas sobre su pecho y comencé a hacerle primeros auxilios y luego respiración boca a boca, "mira en las condiciones que te estoy queriendo dar un beso" pensé un poco avergonzada

Natalia: estaba viendo detalladamente como hacia sus maniobras y eran bastantes raras, "y hay resultado" le pregunte preocupada y ansiosa

Kate: "vivirá o no" le pregunte llorando

Onixs: luego de varios intentos logre que respirara, "si está vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo necesito las cosas urgente" le conteste desesperada, "por cierto ven que te hago esa prueba rápido" le dije apurada, pero antes de ir llene dos frasquitos con sangre de Humphrey, "bien te sacare un poco se sangre" le dije mientras pinchaba su pata con una aguja y luego a depositaba en un franco y le ponía un líquido y luego la sangre de Humphrey, "bien si se hace azul después de batirlo es compatible si es negro lo siento" le explique rápidamente

Natalia: estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabría si era compatible, luego de unos segundo la sangre se tornó negra, "o dios no soy compatible" le dije con tristeza

Onixs: "Balto ya terminaste" le pregunte rápidamente

Balto: "hay termino, me aria falta una mano para llevar esto" le dije intentado de mover la cámara

Onixs: "Natalia, viste como se hace, necesito que se lo hagas a todos, tiene que haber dos donantes de sangre" le ordene, "Balto ve con Natalia yo me encargo de todo esto" le dije apurada, mientras empujaba la cámara, no tube mayor dificultad, luego me puse a concertar todos los cables al regulador de potencia y además varios instrumentos para medir su pulso, respiración y demás cosas, "listo ahora solo falta que Ángel y los demás regresen" les dije a Natalia, Balto y Kate, "Kate ve a hacerte esa prueba" le ordene (por cierto Ángel seria El gran guardián)

Ángel: "aquí tienes lo que quedo de Damon" le dije mientras aparecía por un ascensor

Onixs: "genial" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa ya que tenía más esperanza, "no te importara que saque unas piezas tuyas" le pregunte nerviosamente

Ángel: "todo sea para salvar a Humphrey" le dije decidido, "que necesitas" le pregunte

Onixs: "tu tienes una bobinas de disipación y una celda de energía enriquecida con uranio" le conteste

Ángel: "si, mira están ubicadas justo aquí" le dije mostrándole en el holograma, "pero para que servirán" le pregunte curioso

Onixs: "ha y un misil archer" le termine de pedir, "si mi teoría no falla, los misiles tienes una cámara que está controlada por un campo magnético" le dije mostrándole otro holograma, "si sacar la celda de energía y la colocas dentro de la bobina de disipación con los polos opuestos generas una corriente continua y si lo metes en la cámara del misil y le das una gran energía eso girara y producirá el triple de potencia y si lo conectas con un cable de alta resistencia a un regulador de potencia y de ahí a la cámara tendrá la energía suficiente como para hacerla andar y reabastecer los demás equipos" le termine de explicar

Ángel: "puede funcionar hay que intentarlo" le dije emocionado y alegre, "solo hay un problema, de donde sacamos la energía necesaria para que la bobina pueda girar a máxima velocidad, volvemos al principio" le dije tristemente

Onixs: "te equivocas, por eso te hice traer este trasto, cuando venía para acá lo revise y todavía tiene intacto su reactor de fusión nuclear y de ahí sacaremos la energía" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Ángel: "oow que bueno, nunca se me habría ocurrido" le dije sorprendido, "manos a la obre" le dije mientras comenzaba a desarmarme, "mientras preparo esto, tu desarma el misil y Balto saca el reactor y ponle unos controladores y hazle una contención" les ordene

Balto: "a la orden señor" le dije apurado

Onixs: "como vas con las muestras Natalia" le pregunte un poco preocupado

Natalia: "solo hay un compatible y es Black" le dije con tristeza

Onixs: "y quien más falta de hacerse la prueba" le pregunte un poco asustada

Natalia: "tu nomas" le dije con tristeza

Onixs: me acerque a Natalia para que me sacara sangre, "soy compatible" le pregunte

Natalia: estaba viendo que se puso negro, "no" le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, pero luego de unos segundo comenzó a tornarse azul, "espera esta azul, Humphrey esta salvado" le dije con alegría mientras lo abrazaba (por cierto Onixs para todos es Hombre, pero en realidad en una loba)

Onixs: "bien todos a trabajar, necesito que los sanadores terminen de parar las hemorragias y lo preparen para que este sumergido en agua" les ordene

Black: "y el científico" le pregunte confundido

Onixs: "necesito que desarrolle alguna forma de suministrarle todo los medicamentos necesarios para Humphrey cuando este adentro" le explique, "rápido que no queda mucho tiempo" le dije apurada.

Luego de una media hora de puro trabajo y miedo por Humphrey habían logrado hacer todo y hasta meter a Humphrey ahí dentro.

Onixs: "bueno, apenas termine de llenar esta bolsa de sangre me iré" les dije a todos

Natalia: "pero estas muy débil para hacerlo" le dije preocupada por el

Black: "aparte donde iras, todo esto es un desastre" le dije igual de preocupado

Ángel: "no te dejare moverte de aquí, hasta que descanses" le dije agarrándolo

Kate: "tu salvaste la vida de mi amor y trabajaste demasiado mereces un descanso" le dije con una sonrisa

Balto: "estoy de acuerdo con ellos" le dije

Onixs: vi que la bolsa ya se había llenado así que me saque la aguja, "lo siento pero no puedo quedarme" les dije un poco cansada, antes de esquivar a Ángel

Kate: "pero estas exhausto" le dije asustada por lo que le podría pasar

Onixs: "no se preocupen me están esperando, si quieren les digo que me vengan a buscar" les dije con una sonrisa

Black: "estoy de acuerdo con que te vengan a buscar" le dije menos preocupado

Onixs: "chicos vengan" les dije por el comunicador, luego de unos minutos entraron cuatro lobos con las mismas túnicas que yo, "contentos" les pregunte

Balto: "estoy de acuerdo con que de valla" le dije con una sonrisa

Black: "ahora si te puedes ir, aunque insisto con que te quedes y descanses" le dije aún preocupado

Lobo con túnica morada: "no nos podemos quedar, nos esperan afuera de la manada todavía tenemos que reunirnos con el resto de la manada para impedir que la nave yahamanis despegue, todavía hay tiempo para evitarlo, vinimos apenas Humphrey mando el mensaje a la resistencia" le explique mejor, "ahora sino les importa nos iremos adiós" los despedí antes de marcharme con los demás

Onixs: "una sugerencia, monten todo a la cámara porque van a necesitar moverlo, esto se va a poder más caliente y necesitar huir rápido" les dije antes de irme

Black: "Balto, necesitó ensambles todo a la cámara y pongas todo con sus controles y luego que busques a todos nuestro alfas que estén activos, vivos o que no estén desaparecidos y diles que vallan a la entrada de Idaho, los que están en misiones también nos tenemos que unir a la guerra y defender lo nuestro" le dije con vos de liderasgo

Balto: "en seguida señor" le dije, antes de ponerme a trabajar

Natalia: "nosotros que aremos" le pregunte emocionada

Black: "cuidaran a Humphrey, investigar, ayudar a Balto y asegura todo los hangares, sabes lo importante que son y todo lo que hay" le dije con preocupación

Ángel: "podria infiltrarme en la red y averiguar que traman" le dije, antes de ponerme a revisar

Black: "esta bien mantenme informado, yo iré a hablar con los líderes de la resistencia" les dije antes de marcharme.

**Inicio P.V de Oscuridad.**

"atención necesito que pongas los controladores y luego descarga toda la base de datos" le ordene a un pequeño lobo con lentes, mientras una gran sonrisa crecía en mí, "ya nos falta poco para la gran batalla esto solo fue el comienzo" pensé antes irme, pero fue interrumpido

Lobo con lentes: "señor espere" le dije un poco nervioso

"que pasa ahora" le pregunte molesto

Lobo con lentes: "lo que usted esa buscando no se encuentra acá" le dije aún más nervioso

"que quieres decir, yo mismo vi cómo se guardaba" le dije mientras me acercaba lentamente

Lobo con lentes: "pude encontrar datos y un video de que la gran junta tras una serie de intentos de robos, decidieron ponerlos en una gran nave y fue dirigida al espacio hacia este punto" le dije mostrándole la pantalla con el video y las coordenadas del planeta

"esos malditos lobos arruinaran mi plan" les dije mientras gruñía, "tu quedas encargado de todo a partir de ahora general Stalin" le dije con una gran sonrisa, mientras veía salir al lobo desde las sombras, "tu primer acto será declarar la guerra mundial entre lobos y humanos" le dije sombríamente antes de irme del cuarto

**Fin P.V de Oscuridad.**

General Stalin: "ya era tiempo de que comenzara después de tantas preparación y luchas para conquistar manadas avanzadas" pensé sombríamente, "atención, necesito que le informes a todos los lobos que maten a todos en esta manada excepto a la familia y amigos de Humphrey todavía tengo el presentimiento que esta con vida" les ordene, "y que no salga ningún lobo, vehículo y especialmente ninguna nave" le termine de ordenar un poco molesto

"si señor" dijo el lobo con lentes, "dejare instalado los controladores y bajándose la base de datos y iré a dar la orden" le dije con respeto, rápidamente coloque las cosas y de salir corriendo.

**Mientras tanto con Kate y los demás.**

Kate: "que serán todas estas cosas" me pregunte mientras veía toda clases de cosas, "estos lobos sí que están locos" dije con un suspiro

"sí que lo están, todo comenzó por querer ser mejores" le dije con otro suspiro

Kate: pegue un grito al escuchar la voz, "Natalia me asustaste" le dije jadeando, "y porque dices eso" le pregunte confundida

Natalia: "nuestra manada era normal, hasta que mi abuelo es padre de Black el teniente Vector formo una especie de secta secreta donde encontrarían la manera de supuestamente detener toda la violencia de este mundo, incluso a los humanos" le empecé a contar mientras me sentaba

"Luego de eso apareció un lobo misterioso que les enseño ciencias, física, métodos de curación, como usar tecnología y todo lo que sabemos hasta el día de hoy" conto un lobo desde la oscuridad

Kate: estaba tan asustada por la otras voz que se escuchaba, así que pegue un salto, todavía no me recuperaba de lo Natalia, "y ahora quien es" pregunte templando

Se escucha una risa, "tranquila Kate acá con nosotros estas a salvo, soy Kevin el hermano de Humphrey" conteste antes de salir de las sombras, "solo venía a pedir ayuda, la cosa se está calentado más ahí afuera y quiero poner a salvo a todos los niños y lobas" le dije con seriedad y preocupación

Kate: "solo una de nosotras puede ir, la otra se tiene que quedar a cuidar a Humphrey" le dije con seriedad

Natalia: "ayúdame a asegurar todos los hangares y después tú te quedas" le dije rápidamente, "cuantos son" le pregunte

Kevin: "y son en total 170 lobos entre cachorros y sus madres y algunos heridos" le conteste con tristeza, "y que le paso a Humphrey" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: "casi no lo cuenta, ahora está en muy mal estado" le dije con tristeza

Kevin: "conociéndolo, dio su vida para salvarnos a todos" le dije con un suspiro

Natalia: "que comes que adivinas" le dije rodeando los ojos, "dejemos de charlas y hagamos esto así vemos como salvamos a todos" le dije.

**Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, algo muy extraño estaba pasando a unos cuartos de distancia, una extraña luz azul te veía reflejada.**

**Inicio de P.V de Natalia y Kevin.**

Kevin: "ya terminamos todo así que tenemos que rescatar a todos" les dije con preocupación y decidido

Natalia: "somos nosotros dos contra todo un ejército" le dije con miedo y emoción, "y todo el resto de nuestra manada donde esta" le pregunte confundida

Kevin: "ese extraño lobo que apareció, conquisto a todas las lobas he hizo que todos los lobos pelearan, pero luego de eso comenzaron a seguir al lobo y los llevo a una trampa ahora están todos encerados en las cuevas der sur" le dije con tristeza

Natalia: "yo conozco un atajo así que podríamos esquivar a todos los lobos y liberar a nuestra manada" le dije con alegría, "después de todo somos los brothers assassins (hermanos asesinos)" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Kevin: "si, pero nos falta nuestro líder" le dije con tristeza, "pero nosotros podemos" le dije con alegría, "guíame Natalia aremos esto rápidamente" le dije mientras sonreía y comenzaba a correr, salimos de las instalaciones y nos metimos en un bosque muy denso

Natalia: "por aquí" le ordenes antes de saltar un gran árbol que estaba en nuestro camino, "tenemos que escalar ese risco y luego seguirlo hasta las cuevas" le explique rápidamente el camino

Kevin: "solo hay un problema" le dije señalando a los lobos que se dirigían hacia nosotros

Natalia: "vamos a vengas a Humphrey" le dije muy molesta

Kevin: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije igual de molesto, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ellos, "morirán" grite, antes de golpear a uno muy fuerte en el estómago, luego salte haciendo unos flips y caí sobre uno, rápidamente le corte el cuello y caí al lado, comencé a correr hacia el lobo más grande de todos y cuando estaba lo sufrientemente cerca me tire al piso deslizándome rápidamente le abrí su estómago y accidentalmente me bañe de sangre

Natalia: tenia lágrimas en mis ojos de la bronca que tenía por haberle hecho eso a mi hermano, "me las pagaran lobos" les grite muy enojada, mientras tiraba golpes para todos lados, logre divisar al lobo que comenzó todo, "Kevin ese es el lobo que estaba intentado de conquistar a todas las lobas" le grite mientras lo señalaba

Kevin: "disculpa Natalia, pero estoy muy ocupado no sé de donde salieron tantos lobos" le grite con preocupación mientras luchaba con cuatro lobos a la vez, "ya me canse de ustedes" le dije muy enojado mientras le daba un zarpazo a dos de ellos mandándolos a varios metros

Lobo malvado: "tu me tienes cansado lobo fanfarrón, deja de alagarte" le dije muy enojado, vi como todos hicieron una ronda y nos dejaron a mi y al lobo solos, "pelea" le grite mientras sonreía

Kevin: "tu morirás, igual que todos ellos, tu jefe, tu plan y toda tu maldita manada" le dije calmadamente, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el lobo, pude divisar un roca, cuando estaba cerca salte y la use para impulsarme luego caí al piso di unas vueltas y desenvaina mis garras tire mis mejores golpes y luego me pare a unos metros de distancia, estaba jadeando mucho

Lobo malvado: "eres patético" le dije riéndome, "mi plan esta siendo un éxito, yo soy el jefe y mi manada es mas poderosa que la tuya" le dije riendo malvadamente

Kevin: cuando mire al lobo vi que solo tenía unas marcas en su cara y pecho, "pero cómo es posible" le pregunte confundido

Lobo malvado: "es mi turno" le dije sombríamente, mientras corría hacia él, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le di un gran golpe en el estómago, provocando que callera a varios metros y lo dejara sin aire

Kevin: "necesitamos a Humphrey" dije antes de caer desmayado del dolor que sentía

Natalia: no podía acercarme ni a dos pasos del lobo, porque aparecía un lobo para remplazar al otro que acababa de matar, "pero cómo es posible" me pregunte sorprendida, pero cuando mire a un costado vi a Kevin tirado en el piso sin moverse, "que le hicieron" pregunte asustada, ya estaba muy cansada como para luchar, "no me daré por vencida" les grite mientras tiraba golpes sin rumbo alguno

Lobo malvado: aproveche lo cansada que estaba para ir corriendo y saltar arriba de ella inmovilizándola por completo, "lo siento linda, pero tengo que hacerlo" le dije

Natalia: "me mataras" le pregunte con mi último aliento

Lobo Malvado: "no te matare, te usare de carnada por si Black o Humphrey vuelven" le dije con una pequeña risa, antes de noquearla

F**in P.V de Kevin y Natalia, P.V normal.**

General Stalin: "esos dos fueron fáciles, pónganlos en la celda más alejadas de los demás y más de 3 guardias los vigilen" les ordene antes de retirarme **(el general Stalin era el lobo malvado)**

"a la orden señor" dijo un lobo antes de retirarse con Natalia y Kevin, "ya escucharon, háganlo rápido antes de que despierten" les ordene

General Stalin: "pudieron encontrar a Humphrey o los hangares algo" les pregunte

Lobo: "no señor, pero hemos podido encontrar una posible entrada a la sala de máquinas" le dije con respeto

General Stalin: "muy bien Bagheera, si sigues así tal vez logres un ascenso" lo felicite, "y que tal la pasaste al estar rodeado de todas las lobas de la manada" le pregunte mientras me reía un poco

Bagheera: "se sintió bastante bien, pero no puedo creer que sea tan linda Kate" le dije con un suspiro

General Stalin: "no te me enamores mi viejo amigo, esa es una chica única tiene corazón para Humphrey nomas" le dije antes de retirarme, "solo una última cosa" le dije deteniéndome

Bagheera: "que pasa mi buen amigo" le pregunte

General Stalin: "si yo muero toma mi collar, eso simboliza todo mi poder" le dije mostrándoselo antes de irme.

Sin que ninguno de los lobos se diera cuenta, un grupo los estaba espiando.

Black: "tienen a mis dos hijos" les dije con miedo y preocupación, "que aremos no tenemos suficientes soldados como para contraatacar" les dije seriamente

"y tus soldados donde están" le pregunte levantando una ceja

Black: "Miles paso lo mismo con tu manada" le dije con un suspiro, "si por los menos tuviéramos un par de lobos más podríamos hacer una misión de rescate en mi manada" le dije pensativamente

Miles: "si, pero no tenemos a ninguna otra manada aliada" le dije con tristeza

Black: "claro que tenemos una" le dije con una gran sonrisa, "ven tenemos que ir a los hangares" le dije con rapidez

Miles: "está bien Black, pero tendrían que ser 20 lobos más, como mínimo" le dije rodeando los ojos, realmente no sabía de ninguna otra manada.

Luego de 15 minutos de escabullirse entre arbusto, rocas y arboles por fin llegaron al hangar.

Kate: estaba mirando a Humphrey, realmente estaba sorprendido por el aura azul que tenía en su cabeza, "Black por fin llegas" le dije con un poco de alegría, luego mire hacia atrás y vi a muchos lobos, "Kevin y Natalia donde están" le pregunte asustada

Black: "fueron secuestrados" le dije con tristeza, "Kate tu manada cuantos alfas tienen" le pregunte rápidamente

Kate: "con migo somos 30, porque lo preguntas" le pregunte curiosa

Black: "necesitamos pedir ayuda a tu manada, así hacemos una misión de rescate, empezaríamos con esta manada porque es una de las más importantes y luego reuniremos fuerzas con la manada de oeste que huyo cuando comenzó todo pero ahora se une de vuelta, luego de eso iremos liberando manada por manada" le dije en tono de liderazgo y un poco orgulloso

Kate: "está bien, ya te conocen así que entraras sin problema, dile a mi padre que estoy bien y que comenzó la guerra que tanto esperaba" le termine de decir agachando la cabeza, "no le digas nada de Humphrey yo me quedare aquí" le dije seriamente en la parte de Humphrey

Black: "está bien Kate, gracias" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante, "ya escucharon iremos a Jasper para buscar refuerzos y volveremos a por los nuestros" les dije alentándolos

Miles: "ese pedazo de chatarra que esta ahí, nos puede ayudar a liberar a todos" le dije molesto

Black: "gracias a el Humphrey sigue con vida, el dio una de sus beterías así que casi todos sus sistemas están apagados" le conteste con un suspiro

Miles: "entonces en marcha" les ordene a mis hombres

Kate: "suerte a todos, pateen un par de colas, sean valientes defiendan lo suyo y lo más importante luchen por una causa noble" grite con tono de ánimo, mientras levantando mi pata

Todos los soldados levantaron la pata y gritaron, "por nuestra manada y el próximo lobo en caer"

Black: "me has sorprendo con tu mini discurso" felicite a Kate

Kate: "gracias, aparte no es la primer guerra que tiene nuestra manada" le dije con una gran sonrisa, "será mejor que se marchen ahora no sabemos cuánto se cerraran las puestas de la manada" le dije mientras le mostraba una pantalla donde había varios lobos intentando cerrar la puerta

Black: "tienes razón, que comience la misión" le dije antes de comenzar a salir, "Kate agarra, si tienes problemas llama" le dije dándole el comunicador

Kate: "gracias" le dije antes de que se marchara, "quedamos nosotros y los sanadores nomas" le dije al gran robot

El gran guardián: "si, tú no eres de esta manada o si" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "no, soy de una pequeña manada del parque Jasper" le conteste, "tu sabes armar cosas" le pregunte curiosa

El gran guardián: "si se construir, pues si" le conteste orgulloso, "y como terminaste metida en este lio" le pregunte

Kate: "Humphrey" le conteste, "mira Humphrey me digo esto, el decía que algún día lo construiría" le dije dándole una cosa redondo

El gran guardián: agarre los planos orográficos y los revise, "es una especie de armadura hidráulica que te provee fuerza y agilidad" le dije mostrándole

Kate: "eso es posible" le pregunte

El gran guardián: "todo es posible" le dije emocionado, "yo iré a ver qué puedo hacer con esto" le dije antes de irme al taller

Kate: "está bien, yo me quedare un ratito más y luego me iré a descansar" le dije con un pequeño bostezo, "una pregunte, has visto a Alaska" le pregunte curiosa, desde que Humphrey se fue no la vi

El gran guardián: "no se desapareció" le dije igual de curioso.

**Inicio P.V de Humphrey.**

Humphrey: "sentía como mi cuerpo me dolía" que esta pasando

Alaska: "al fin despiertas" le dije alegre, "mira te explicare todo en el camino, pero ahora quédate tranquilo si notas algo diferente en tu cuerpo" le dije nerviosamente

Humphrey: "que le has hecho a mi cuerpo" le pregunte horrorizado, era más grande de lo normal y el pelaje era de color naranja

Alaska: "no es tu cuerpo" le conteste, "tu estas muy grave, así que decidí trasportar tu mente a otro cuerpo, no podemos perder más tiempo ya tendríamos que haber vuelto de tu antigua casa y todo esto se habría solucionado" le dije un poco molesta, "puedes hacer andar esa cosa en la que vinimos o no" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me puedo fijar, pero no te lo garantizo" le dije recordando ese aterrizaje, mientras caminábamos me agarro curiosidad de como yo estaba en otro cuerpo, "una pregunta Alaska" le dije

Alaska: "adelante" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "cómo es posible que mi mente este acá y mi cuerpo por haya" le pregunte muy curioso

Alaska: "bueno, cuando estaba afuera pude acordarme de un viejo hechizo de transferencias de mente o algo así" le conteste, "primero no duraba el hechizo pero luego de probar con varios lobos logre encontrar las palabras correctas así que no hay nada que temer" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Humphrey: "bueno, confió en vos" le dije confiado, "llegamos, ahora veamos que tienen ese trasto" pensé con dolor de cabeza, "mostrar holograma de daños" le dije a la computadora, se abrió una pantalla y comencé a ver que no había muchos daños, "bueno en un ratito estamos en camino" le dije mientras habría un compartimiento donde había cables, plaquetas, mangueras, controles y un ventilador, "bueno si conecto esto acá podría puentear esto, pero si lo hago no funcionara esto" pensé con dolor de cabeza, luego de un rato de trabajar por fin había arreglado todo, "bueno todos a bordo" le dije mientras me subía

Alaska: "bueno, otra vez arriba tuyo" le dije con un suspiro

Humphrey: "bueno, ya me acostumbre" le dije con una sonrisa, "aparte ya no es mi cuerpo, no me incomoda" le dije riendo un poco

Alaska: me sonroje un poco, "bueno vamos" le dije mientras me subía arriba del, luego de un despegue un poco turbio ya estábamos en rumbo hacia su cueva, "una pregunta" le dije un poco nerviosa

Humphrey: "si claro, adelante" le dije con una sonrisa

Alaska: "porque ese cambio de actitud" le pregunte curiosa, la última vez se había molestado mucho

Humphrey: "realmente estoy de buen humor y no lo puedo controlar a este cuerpo" le dije sonriendo

Alaska: "a que te refieres con no controlarlo" le pregunte confundida, pero luego de un segundo sentí un bulto que crecía, "dime que eso no es lo que pienso" le dije con los ojos abiertos

Humphrey: "te dije que no podía controlarlo" le dije muy nervioso y con una gran sonrisa

Alaska: "entre que lo mantengas alejado de ya sabes dónde, está todo bien" le dije molesta

Humphrey: "haré todo lo posible" le dije, "detrás de esas montañas esta mi antigua cueva" le dije mostrándole, "agárrate fuerte, esto será algo movido" le dije mientras apretaba unos botones y en el vidrio salía una mira, "cuando yo te diga tírate para atrás" le dije, "ahora" grite antes de apretar un botón rojo, luego vi un resplandor y un rayo salir, "ahora iremos hacia abajo" le dije mientras entrabamos a un túnel, a eso de la mitad empecé a frenar

Alaska: "al fin logramos llegar" le dije tomando un poco de aire

Humphrey: "bien, ahora tendría que ver que tan importante era que viniera aquí" le dije, antes de entrar, "pero cómo es posible" me dije a mi mismo

"oh no te asombres, solo soy una vieja loba" digo una loba muy vieja que estaba sentada en una silla (su pelaje es de color gris opaco y con una mancha azul en su ojo derecho y sus ojos son de color azul intenso), "mi nombre es Sara" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: "y que puedo hacer por usted y que hace en mi casa" le pregunte curioso

Sara: "yo estaba esperando a un lobo gris, pero supongo que no vendrá" le dije con tristeza, "la madre de ese lobo me dijo que vendría y necesitaría mi ayuda para salvar al mundo, pero se ve que se equivocó, tu eres naranja" le dije riendo un poco

Humphrey: "soy yo Humphrey, solo que este no es mi cuerpo" le dije nerviosamente

Sara: "bien, si decís que eres Humphrey te are unas preguntas" le dije, "primero como se llama su hermano" le pregunte levantando una ceja

Humphrey: "mi padre se llama Black, mi hermano Kevin y mi hermana Natalia" le respondí con una gran sonrisa

Sara: "muy bien, dime un secreto de la manada original de Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: "la manada Yahamanis y un secreto es que tiene tecnología alienígena y un robot con mente propia" le respondí rápidamente

Sara: "bien, bien joven lobo" lo felicite, "ahora dime, si fueras Humphrey en verdad que arias para detener todo esto" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "no se, daría mi propia vida a cambien de que toda mi manada y Kate estuviera bien" le respondí con total sinceridad

Sara: "eso es un respuesta sincera eres tu Humphrey" le dije con una sonrisa, al ver su cara de sorprendido, "mira yo te puedo ayudar a detener todo esto pero necesito que hagas un gran sacrificio" le dije con tristeza, "un gran mal nace si un gran bien existe" le dije señalándolo

Humphrey: "ósea quieres que muera" le pregunte sin poder creerlo

Sara: "morir no, volver a nacer" le conteste

Humphrey: "como seria eso" le pregunte confundido

Sara: "mira yo te puedo dar una reliquia de curación para que vuelvas a tu antiguo cuerpo, pero igual estarás muy débil" le respondí, "lo que aras es buscar tu paz interior y así lograras saber cómo derrotar a oscuridad" le conté, "no lo podrás matar pero lo debilitaras lo suficiente y ahí es cuando tu nueva vida comienza" le explique, "es decir desaparecerás de la paz de la tierra" le dije con un suspiro

Humphrey: me tomo unos segundos entender que me tenía que ir, "ósea que me valla y nadie sepa de mi jamás" le pregunte con tristeza y lágrimas en mis ojos

Sara: asentí con la cabeza, "es la única manera, yo mandare lobos para preparas todas tus cosas exactamente en una semanada irán 2 lobos a buscarte y tú los seguirás, no te preocupes llevaran todas tus cosas y serás un lobo de mar" le respondí mientras le daba la reliquia, "ahora vete rápido no tienes mucho tiempo y una última cosa oculta todo rastro de tecnología de todos lados" le dije muy seriamente

Humphrey: "pero tengo muchas dudas, no hay otra forma, que are sin mi amor" le pregunte, pero la vieja loba había desaparecido, todo se volvió negro, me sentía mareado, me dolía todo mi cuerpo, "que está pasando" me pregunte, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba estrellado contra una montaña cerca de mi cueva, "Alaska donde estas" le pregunte preocupado

Alaska: "estoy aquí, no te preocupes" le dije saliendo de unos yuyos, "que paso" le pregunte sobándome la cabeza

Humphrey: "no importa tenemos que darnos prisa" le dije apurado, cuando vi mi pata vi que tenía un extraño brazalete, tenía un libro y una espada

Alaska: "que te paso Humphrey" le pregunte sorprendida, "no te queda esa onda" le dije riendo al ver que tenía un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza, una espada y un libro

Humphrey: "no importa tenemos que ir a dónde está mi cuerpo lo antes posible" le dije seriamente y apurado antes de salir corriendo

Alaska: "y ahora que le paso" le pregunte curiosa, "espérame capitán soquete" le dije burlonamente

Humphrey: mientras corría veía como el caos y la destrucción reinaba por todas partes, "esto es lo que ha provocado tanta tecnología" pensé con tristeza, luego vi como unos lobos se nos acercaban no con buenas intenciones, "aahhh" grite antes de sacar mi espada, cuando tenía uno enzima hice un movimiento y le corte el cuello, luego otro lobo me tiro un ataque y lo pare con la espada y con mi mano libre desenvainé mis garras y le di un gran golpe dejándolo inconsciente, "ya basta de esto" me dije molesto, hice un movimiento y todos los lobos estaban levitando, "quédense ahí y no jodan" les dije molesto, mientras seguía mi camino

Alaska: estaba sorprendida, "guau que fue eso" le pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "fue mi verdadero yo" le conteste molesto

Alaska: vi que su destello azul se apagaba y se ponía rojo medio negro, "Humphrey que te está pasando" le pregunte con tristeza

Humphrey: "necesito esto para detener todo de una vez por todas" le conteste antes de seguir mi camino

**Fin P.V de Humphrey, Mientras tanto en los hangares.**

Sanadora: "miren sus signos vitales cambian" le dije a Sally, Sasha y Thomas

Sally: "están aumentando, pero no se nota ninguna mejoría" le dije fijándome mejor

Thomas: "después de lo que sufrió es una gran mejoría" le dije alegre

Sasha: "despertare a Kate para decirle" le dije alegre

Lobo: "no hace falta" dije el lobo con toda la seriedad

Thomas: "quien eres tú y que haces aquí" le pregunte asustado y preocupado

Lobo: iba a dar un paso, cuando fue reducido por una loba, "ahora quien es" me pregunte un poco cansado, luego de mirar de reojo note que era Kate, "Kate que linda te ves" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Kate: "y tu quien eres lobo apestoso" le pregunte sorprendida por que sabía mi nombre

Lobo: "oh soy Humphrey pero en otro cuerpo" le respondí con una gran sonrisa

Kate: "si y yo soy una reina" le dije rodeando los ojos, "dime quien eres y que quieres o no vivirás para contarlo" le dije seriamente

Lobo: "si eres la reina del corazón de ese lobo y yo vengo a salvarlo" le dije con total sinceridad

Alaska: "es verdad lo que dice, dale una oportunidad" le dije igual de sincera

Kate: "eres una traidora" le grite molesta

Lobo: "no me dejas otras" le dije negándome, me concentre y vi que todos comenzaron a levitar

Kate: "bájame maldito lobo" le grite muy enojada, "no lo toques o te are sufrir" le grite aún más molesta y enojada

Lobo: camine lentamente hacia la cámara, todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro, solo veía a Humphrey, estaba aturdido y sentía una gran paz en mi interior, "es hora de la verdad, vivir o morir" me dije a mi mismo antes de abrir la cámara, luego saque a Humphrey y lo coloque en el piso le puse el brazalete y vi como todas sus heridas se fueron curando de apoco, "Alaska, ponle fin a este cuerpo" le dije en un todo de vos bajo

Alaska: procedí a quitar el hechizo y vi caer el cuerpo del lobo al piso haciendo un sordo sonido, "funciono" me pregunte asustada, luego vi a todos caer

Kate: "Alaska que has hecho" le pregunte con muchas lágrimas en mis ojos

Alaska: "yo solo confíen en el" le respondí, mientras veía el cuerpo de los dos lobos sin vida

Thomas: "lo ciento pero sacarlo de ahí lo mato" le dije revisándole el pulso

Sally: "nunca pensé que esto terminaría hacia" me dije sentándome en el piso sin poder creerlo

**Mientras tanto con Black y la resistencia.**

Black: "estamos llegando a la manada de Winston" le dije a Miles

Miles: "espero que nos ayuden" le dije con esperanzas

"hola Black que te trae por estos lados" pregunte una loba

Black: "Eve, no son muy buenos, necesito hablar con Winston" le dije con seriedad

Eve: "está bien sígueme" le dije indicándole el camino, "que está pasando" le pregunte preocupada

Miles: "entramos en épocas de guerra" le conteste con tristeza

Eve: "que" le pregunte asombrada

Black: "vamos a la cueva de la cabeza alfa y les explico todo y la situación" le dije apurado

Eve: "bien síganme" les ordene apurada antes de comenzar a correr, luego de correr por varios minutos por fin llegamos

Black: luego de saludar a Winston, explicarle todo y decirle que Kate está bien comencé, "en nombre de mi manada y de las demás manadas aliadas a la resistencia le pedimos que nos ayude en la causa y preste a todos sus alfas por supuesto a que van a estar a cargo suyo" le pedí arrodillándome

Miles: me arrodille también, "necesitamos todos los lobos posibles, esta guerra es la última en miles de año y el que gane dominara el mundo para bien o mal" le termine de decir

Winston: "está bien nos uniremos, pero luego arreglaremos los términos" le dije con un poco de tristeza, "esto no tendría que ser así, pero ayudaremos" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "nos veremos en la entrada de Idaho mañana a la tarde, tengo que organizar todo" le dije antes de salir de la cueva

Black: "ojala nos ayude" le dije a Miles antes de salir de cueva, "que aremos" le pregunte

Miles: "volvamos a la manada, veamos cómo esta ese lobo y evaluemos la situación" le dije con un suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar.

**De vuelta en los Hangares, pasada 4 horas.**

Kate: ya habíamos puesto a Humphrey en una camilla y lo tapamos con una sábana, Alaska estaba encerrada y yo tirada en el piso de un cuarto llorando sin parar, "como permití que lo hiciera" me preguntaba a mí mismo mientras lloraba y le pegaba a un tacho que estaba tirado al lado mío

Lobo: saque el pañuelo de la cabeza de un lobo y me lo puse en la cabeza le ate un nudo fuerte y luego coloque el cinturón con la espada en mi cintura, me puse mi túnica y logre divisar una especie de traje con varias suspensiones, al ponérmelo sentía como mi fuerza creció, "genial esto me será muy útil hasta que recupere mis fuerza" pensé con una gran sonrisa, al mirar a mi contado había una botella con una nota que decía.

**Nota.**

**Espero que esto te ayude a olvidar tu pasado y a hacer tu nueva vida.**

**Ron de la mejor calidad.**

**Fin nota.**

Lobo: destape la botella con mis dientes y escupí el corcho, "que será el "RON", será rico" me pregunte antes de mandarle un gran trago, "guau esto es delicioso" me dije mientras caminaba y tomaba de la botella, "mis viejas cosas" dije al mirar mi cinturón, mis armas, "mejor las llevo por las dudas" dije haciendo un gesto con los dientes

Thomas: "quien eres tu y que hacer" le pregunte al lobo extraño que apareció

Lobo: "eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora vete" le dije al lobo al seguir agarrando las cosas

Thomas: "deja de robar eso, que era de mi amigo" le dije muy molesto

Lobo: "shu, shu vete" le dije haciendo un gesto con las manos de que se valla

Thomas: me molesto muchísimos así que decidí atacar al lobo

Lobo: vi que me ataco, así que tire la botella al aire y hice un flip para atrás y con un rápido movimiento lo noquee, "eso fue fácil" me dije a mi mismo mientras agarraba la botella, "Las Memorias Del Capitán Jack" leí en la tapa de un libro, "me será de utilidad" me dije antes de agarrar el libro y marcarme

Kate: sentí un ruido de donde estaba Humphrey y rápidamente salí corriendo a ver qué ocurría, "que ocurrió aquí" me pregunte sorprendida al ver que Humphrey ni sus cosa no estaba y Thomas desmallado en el piso

Lobo: estaba caminando por el lugar cuando vi a Alaska encerrada, "sal de ahí te necesito" le dije mientras seguía caminando y tomando de la botella

Alaska: "y tu quien eres" le pregunte confundida

Lobo: "tú me conoces, sal necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Black gracias a tus poderes de bruja" le dije riendo un poco mientras extendía mis patas y movía mis dedos

Alaska: "eres tu Humphrey" le dije con muchísima felicidad

Humphrey: "si soy yo, pero prefiero no usar ese nombre, después que termine no me llamare más así" le dije agachando la cabeza antes de apretar el botón y soltarla

Alaska: corrí a abrazarlo, "me alegra que estés bien" le dije con felicidad

Humphrey: "si yo también, pero necesito encontrar a Black así le pongo fin a todo esto" le dije seriamente

Alaska: me concentre y pude tener una especie de visión, "pude ver que mañana a la tarde se juntaran en la entrada de Idaho y se librara la batalla final" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "gracias, ahora necesito que vuelvas a celda y hagas como si nada paso" le ordene antes de marcharme

Alaska: "pero tú que aras" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "hazme caso y ya lo veras, te veo en la entrada de Idaho a la tarde, suerte y ni una palabra de esto" le dije antes de marcharme

Alaska: "está bien, pero te cuidado" le dije con un poco de preocupación

Humphrey: "descuida, si muero va a ser para todos" le dije con tristeza, saliendo de la habitación

Alaska: volví a mi celda y me quede pensando que tramaba, "porque no puedo ver en su mente" me pregunte pensando mejor.

**Inicio P.V de Humphrey.**

Humphrey: "bien, veremos qué puedo hacer para ayudar" me pregunte pensativo, "necesito ayuda" me dije antes de marcharme.

**Fin P.V de Humphrey.**

**Al día siguiente Winston estaba en Idaho con su manada y tres manadas más aliadas, en total eran 50 lobos, no muchos pero ayudarían.**

Winston: "atención a todos, yo, Black, Miles, Toni y Kate serán los líderes del ataque, cualquier cosa que necesiten pregúntenos" le dije en vos alta y de liderazgo, mientras hacia una seña para que todos aparecieron, "hoy libraremos la batalla de nuestras vidas, no hay lugar para el miedo, solo para la valentía y con el sudor de nuestras frentes y el trabajo de nuestras espaldas forjaremos un nuevo mundo libre de tiranías y sufrimientos, porque ustedes son lobos capases de todo" grite con orgullo para todos los lobos

Black: "por nuestra libertad y Humphrey" grite agitando la pata

Kate, Toni y miles: "por nuestra libertar y Humphrey" gritaron levantando la pata

Winston: "Kate liderada el grupo de rescate para sacar a los lobos de la manada de Black, miles y Toni aran una maniobra de tenazas mientras que mi grupo estará al frente" les explique cómo sería la estrategia, "luego Kate con todos los lobos rescatados y su grupo darán el golpe final atacando por detrás del enemigo" les termine de explicar.

Luego de una hora todos los grupos estaban en camino para sus posiciones.

Kate: "entramos a la manada, todos sean sigilosos" les ordene mientras veía a varios lobos

Candu: "Kate, mira que son esas cosas" le pregunte señalando un montón de especies de trajes

Kate: "no lo sé, sigamos, necesitamos rescatar a esos lobos" le dije con rapidez mientras me escondía porque venía un lobo, hice una seña y un lobo de los de nosotros apareció de los arbustos y se llevó al lobo que venía hacia nosotros, "debe de ser del clan de los asesinos" pensé sorprendida, seguimos caminando sigilosamente hasta la entrada de las cuevas del sur, "llegamos" les dije con voz baja

Lobo: "mira a quien tenemos aquí, trajiste más prisioneros" le dije con una gran sonrisa, mientras veía como los 30 lobos eran rodeados

Candu: "no podemos hacer nada nos superan 1 a 3" le dije desesperado

Kate: "no hagan nada, ríndanse no podemos hacer nada" les ordene, "solo quiero saber tu nombre" le pregunte al lobo, era el mismo hijo de perra que intento conquistarme a mi y a Natalia

Lobo: "mi nombre es Bagheera" le respondí con una gran sonrisa, "si son tan amables entren a sus celdas yo tengo que dirigir un ataque" les dije sombríamente antes de retirarme

Kate: todos nuestros lobos entraron a las celdas y solo nos quedaba esperar lo mejor, "Candu, si solo estuviera Humphrey aquí tendría la fuerza para luchar" le dije echándome en el piso

Candu: "Kate, escucha son gritos" le dije prestando más atención, me asome por las rejas y vi como uno de los lobos malos era atravesado por algo, luego vi a un lobo con una capa, "Kate levántate algo está pasando" le dije emocionado

Lobo con capa: "el siguiente" les grite mientras me sacaba la capa para más comodidad, "donde esta Bagheera" le pregunte a un lobo que estaba en el piso tirado

Lobo: le escupí en la cara, "dime tu nombre" le dije con una sonrisa

Lobo sin capa: "mi nombre es Humphrey pero me dicen Jacki" le dije con una gran sonrisa, "ahora dime a donde esta y te perdono la vida"

Lobo: "va a estar derrotando a tu manada" le conteste

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije antes de marcharme

Lobo: "no puedes hacer nada" le dije mientras veía al lobo marcharse

Humphrey: "claro que si" le dije abriendo todas las puertas, luego de caminar hasta el fondo de una cueva encontré a Natalia y Kevin les abrí la puerta, "están bien pueden luchar" les pregunte

Natalia: abrase a Humphrey con toda mi fuerza, "si podemos luchar" le dije sonriendo

Kevin: "por supuesto que puedo luchar" le dije parándome, "me da gusto tenerte de nuevo hermano" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "a mi también" les dije con alegría compartiendo un fuerte abraso, "ahora tenemos que liderar el ataque final" le dije con una gran sonrisa, mientras salía de la cueva y veía a toda mi manada y un par de lobos más, "atención a todos" les dije en vos de liderazgo.

**Todos los lobos prestaron atención.**

Humphrey: "les pido de corazón que se unan a mi causa, los que no quieran se pueden quedar acá hasta que pase todo" les comencé a explicar, "nuestra manda los necesita yo con mis hermanos los guiaremos, es para una causa noble todo depende de nosotros, el que quiera síganos" les termine de decir antes de comenzar a caminar, todos me veían muy extraño pero tenían una pequeña sonrisa

**Todos los lobos comenzaron a seguir a Humphrey, Natalia y Kevin.**

Kate: logre correr varios lobos hasta que vi a Humphrey, rápidamente corrí hacia él y le salte encima, "te extrañe mucho mi lobo hermoso" le dije tiernamente y con lagrimas

Humphrey: "yo también me amor" le dije compartiendo un apasionado beso

Kate: parecieron horas, "yo te ayudare a guiar" le dije parándome

Humphrey: "vamos a la carga" grite antes de comenzar a correr

Kevin, Natalia y Kate: "matemos a esos hijos de perra" gritaron antes de seguir a Humphrey.

**Mientras tanto con Toni, Winston, Miles y Black.**

Winston: "retrocedan, son muchos" les ordene a mis lobos

Black: "corran" les ordene a todos

Miles: "ayuda" grite al estar rodeado por varios lobos y dos de ellos con trajes

Winston: "Black y Toni tenemos que ayudar" les dije señalando a Miles, todos salimos corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, salte sobre uno de los lobos y rápidamente le corte el cuello y luego vi como Black y Toni hicieron lo mismo, "que hacemos con esos dos" les pregunte preocupado

Black: "esquivar sus disparos" le dije empujando a Winston

Winston: "bueno idea" le dije saltado hacia una roca, pero me descuide y un lobo me golpeo muy fuerte

Black: "Winston" grite al verlo caer, pero otro lobo me sometió en el piso

Miles: estaba luchando con uno de esos lobos con traje así que no podía ayudarlos

Toni: "lo siento estoy muy ocupado" les dije, mientras luchaba con 3 lobos a la ves

Miles: "es nuestro fin" le dije cayendo al piso

Toni: "yo moriré peleando" les grite mientras le pegaba a un lobo

Black, Winston y Miles, estaban intentado liberarse. Cuando paso algo inesperado

Capitán Stalin: "miren lo que tenemos, los 4 líderes de las manadas y están siendo derrotados por unos lobos patéticos" les dije burlonamente

Black: "no estamos de Humphrey para luchar" le dije con tristeza

Bagheera: "señor nos atacan y tenemos muchas bajas" le informo el lobo

Capitán Stalin: "pero quien nos ataca, si todos los lobos huyeron" le pregunte molesto

Bagheera: "hay algunos encapuchados, otros con sombreros y espadas, otros con tecnología avanzada, un robot, lobos normales y están liderados por un lobo gris" le conteste preocupado

General Stalin: "Humphrey" grite antes de salir corriendo, "mátenlos a esos lobos" les ordene

Black: "Humphrey vivo" pensé con alegría, hice un movimiento y libere mi pata, empuje al lobo y luego salte sobre el mordiéndole el cuello, "somos los grandes líderes de esta guerra así que luchemos" les grite con alegría mientras le pateaba la cabeza a un lobo

Winston: desenvaine mis garrar y al ver que el lobo estaba asustado hice un poco de fuerza y me solté, "vete de aquí" le dije y vi como el lobo salió corriendo

Lobo con traje: "mueran" grite, antes de comenzar a disparar

Miles: corrí hacia el lobo y le saque una granada que tenía que tenía en un cinturón, "tu muere" le dije con una gran sonrisa antes de colocársela en el traje

Lobo con traje: "aahh" grito el lobo antes de explotar

Black: "buen trabajo" le felicite

Miles: "después me agradeces, tenemos que guiar una batalla" le dije señalando a todos los lobos correr

Toni: "vuelvan a la batalla que esto recién comienza" les ordene mientras corría hacia el centro.

**Todos los lobos volvieron a la batalla.**

Humphrey: estaba luchando contra 7 lobos a la ves, "eso es lo mejor que tienen" les pregunte burlonamente, vi que me atacaron uno de cara franco, saque mi espada y comencé a girar y luego vi como todos los lobos cayeron, "eso fue fácil" me dije mientras tomaba un trago de la botella de ron

General Stalin: "al fin conozco al poderoso Humphrey" le dije con sonriendo

Humphrey: "lo de poderoso está de más" le dije mientras caminábamos en círculos, "aunque suena bien" le dije riendo

General Stalin: "déjame presentarme yo soy el General Stalin" me presente cortésmente

Humphrey: "y tus tropas no las vio" le dije mirando para todos lados

General Stalin: "están acabando con todo ahora" le dije molesto, mientras daba un ataque

Humphrey: "que lastima decirte pero están perdiendo" le dije mientras esquiaba su golpe, y tiraba otro, "porque haces esto" le pregunte mientras daba unos flips y caía en una roca

General Stalin: "merezco este puesto y es lo único que aprendí en toda mi vida" le respondí mientras lo veía que su apariencia era rara pero le quedaba bien

Humphrey: "entonces paremos esta locura de sangre y muerte y te invito a recorrer el mundo con migo" le ofrecí bajando mi espada

General Stalin: "y porque tendría que ir con tigo, he luchado tanto para estar acá y por un lobo no lo dejare" le dije enojado

Humphrey: "es tu oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y ganarte el respeto de todos por detener la guerra en vez de ser odiado y temido por tus acciones" le dije con total sinceridad

General Stalin: "mi madre habría querido eso" me dije a mi mismo, "que are si paro la guerra donde iré" le pregunte, "toda mi manada donde se quedara" le pregunte

Humphrey: "tu manada se puede quedar en Idaho conozco un buen lugar para establecerse, tranquilamente podrían vivir 600 lobos" le conteste señalando para donde quedaba, "y tú te puedes quedar con tu manada o venir con migo a recorrer los mares y todas las islas del mundo" le ofrecí

General Stalin: "lo siento pero no podrá ser" le dije mientras lo atacaba

Humphrey: no logre esquivarlo, y su golpe me envió a varios metros, "es tu decisión tu y tu manada se extinguirán igual que oscuridad" le grite muy molesto, agarre mi espada y comencé a correr hacia el, cuando estuve cerca le di un fuerte golpe en mi mano y al verlo caer en el piso le dije, "es tu ultima oportunidad ven con migo o muere" le dije

Capitán Stalin: "moriré pero tu también" le dije mientras sacaba una daga y se la clavaba en el corazón

Humphrey: cerré los ojos y clave fuertemente mi espada en su pecho, "yo no puedo morir por que ya lo estoy" le dije sacándome la daga, "atención a todos los lobos del Capitán Stalin, deténganse yo soy su nuevo líder tomo su collar como símbolo de su poder" les ordene a todos y vi como todos los lobos de nosotros y de los malos se iban deteniendo

Bagheera: "en verdad es nuestro nuevo líder" les dije con tristeza al acercarme y ver a Stalin muerto.

**Inicio P.V de Humphrey.**

Humphrey: "le intente dar una oportunidad pero él se negó" le dije con tristeza, "todos los lobos salgan de esta manada ya" les ordene y vi como todos los lobos se fueron retirando, "Kate, Natalia, Kevin, Black, Toni, Miles y Winston asegúrense de que cumplan la orden sino mátenlos" les dije agachando la cabeza, "muéstrenle donde se pueden establecer en Idaho" les ordene, "y no digan ni una palabra váyanse ya" les ordene antes de retirarme, "solo quedamos tu y yo oscuridad" le dije dándome vuelta

Oscuridad: "has arruinado todos mis planes" le dije con muchísima bronca

Humphrey: "y tú los míos" le dije con lagrima en mi ojos, "ya he visto lo suficiente como para que termines con tu reinado de terror" le dije muy molesto, antes de comenzar a atacarlo

Oscuridad: me quede en el mismo lugar pensando me sus golpes iban a seguir de largo pero me equivoque recibí 3 de ellos, "pero cómo es posible" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "tuve sufriente tiempo y muertes como para convertirme en algo más que un simple lobo" le respondí con tristeza, "me he vuelto bueno como malo" le dije mientras le mostraba un ojo rojo con negro y el otro celeste y azul brillante

Oscuridad: "eres un hibrido" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "supongo" le dije, "ya terminemos con esto o te mato o me matas" le dije mientras sacaba mi espada y tiraba mi mejor ataque

Oscuridad: hice aparecer una espada y frene su golpe, "esto será interesante" le dije mientras comenzábamos a luchar, vi que se distrajo un segundo e intente clavarlo con mi espada

Humphrey: gire para un lado y lo esquive gire para el otro y con mi espada hice como un giro de 360 grados, "si esto será interesante" le dije sonriendo, salí corriendo hasta el gran molino que estaba en el centro de la manda, "toma esto" le dije mientras le daba una patada en la cara mientras saltaba hacia un árbol cercano

Oscuridad: sonreí y hice un movimiento con mi pata y la rama en la que se iba a parar se quebró, lo que provoco que se callera de cara a la tierra, "eso dolió" le dije burlonamente

Humphrey: le hice una seña para que mirara hacia arriba

Oscuridad: cuando mire hacia arriba vi una pila de tierra, "eso dolerá" pensé, antes de que callera arriba mío

Humphrey: aproveche su contratiempo para hacer un redondel en el piso con un palo, me senté en posición de monje y comencé a decir, "yo sacrifico todo lo mismo para que ese ser oscuro sea encerrado", repetí eso varias veces y cuando abrí los ojos tenia a oscuridad al frente mío

Oscuridad: "no podrás detenerme" le dije mientras clavaba su espada en su costado

Humphrey: "demasiado tarde" le dije, mientras un aura blanca rodeaba a Oscuridad, luego de una gran luz que me segó no pude ver nada, "funciono" me pregunte curioso, luego de un rato y de sacarme la espada de mi costado me acerque y pode notar que había una especie de cofre negro con muchos candados puestos con sus llaves, cerré todos los candados, les saque las llaves y lo oculte, "será mejor que termine con toda la tecnología" me dije decidido, me dirigí hacia la sala de máquinas y pose en funcionamiento en motor de nave, luego de caminar varios minutos llegue a la cabina, "fija curso al oeste 600 grados" le ordene a la computadora

**Computadora: "señor, se dirigí al medio del océano" dije la computadora**

Humphrey: "si es el fin" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos los lobos vieron como la gran nave despego.

Black: "que está pasando" me pregunte sorprendido y asustado

Winston: estaba viendo como la nave se elevaba y de un segundo al otro desapareció.

**De vuelta con Humphrey.**

Humphrey: estaba caminando hacia los hangares cuando un sonido me llamo la atención, "quien anda ahi" pregunte, luego vi salir a dos lobitos, "que hacen aqui" les pregunte

Lobito 1: "nuestros padres murieron y como teníamos miedo no sabíamos que hacer y nos escondimos" le contesto uno de los lobos

Humphrey: "les gusta el agua" les pregunte con una sonrisa

Lobito 2: "si señor porque lo pregunte" le pregunte

Humphrey: "les ofrezco venir con migo, yo los cuidare y los 3 navegaremos en un barco pirata" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Lobito 1: "aria eso por nosotros" le pregunte con una gran sonrisa y felicidad

Humphrey: "si claro" le conteste, luego los dos lobitos me abrasaron, "vamos tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido, suban a mi espalda y agárrense" les dije antes de comenzar a correr, salte por un hueco que recuerdo que llevaba a los hangares y rápidamente busque una nave, al encontrarla nos subimos, asegure a los cachorros

**Computadora: "despegue en 3, 2, 1 lanzamiento"**

Humphrey: salimos de la nave a toda velocidad, cuando estábamos en el aire puse ver como la gran nave Yahamanis se estrellaba en el mar y se hundía de apoco, "es el fin" me dije a mi mismo mientras veía las llaves en mi mano, "chicos mañana estaremos navegando, como se llaman" les pregunte

Lobito 1: "yo me llamo Will y ella es mi hermana Eli" les respondí, "y usted como se llama" le pregunte

Humphrey: "mi nombre es Jacki" le respondí con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente en alguna parte del mar.

Jacki: "chicos bienvenidos al océano" les dije mientras salían del camarote.

**Fin?**

**¿Será el fin? ¿Habrá otras aventuras? ¿Humphrey olvidara todo, hasta Kate? ¿No es el final esperado?**

**Comenten si les gustaría que sigua escribiendo esta historia.**

**Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo u otra historia.**


End file.
